


I may not be a prince [español]

by m0ningusuta



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Darling está teniendo una crisis existencial, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ningusuta/pseuds/m0ningusuta
Summary: ❝Lamento no ser un príncipe azul.❞Después de los acontecimientos de Juego de Dragones, Darling no puede dejar se preguntarse como se siente realmente con respecto a Apple, por su parte, todo el destino de la sucesora de Blancanieves correrá peligro cuando se cuestione si es que realmente quiere seguir su cuento.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Besos y cosas de caballeros.

Era verano cuando las dudas empezaron a comerse la cabeza de Darling. El calor era sofocante, habían pasado tan solo una o dos semanas desde el caótico evento que casi acaba con el mundo de los cuentos de hadas, habían pasado una o dos semanas desde que Apple fue envenenada.

La escuela retomó su esplendor más rápido de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar, una vez con la reina malvada cautiva, todo parecía marchar bien.

Por los pasillos corría el rumor de que Daring no era el príncipe de Apple, puesto que este no pudo despertarla, pero lo que nadie contaba era como fue Darling quien la despertó, tan solo las pocas personas presentes en ese momento lo sabían, y parecía que nadie quería hablar al respecto.

Aunque nadie lo mencionaba, todos se cuestionaban quien la había despertado, porque si no fue el chico rubio ¿entonces quien fue?, Apple no parecía estar consciente de esto en aquel momento, sabía que no fue Daring, pero temía preguntar quién fue si no él.

Darling por su parte, tenía muchos pensamientos conforme a ese "beso", entró en pánico, no sabía que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer un vano intento de RCP al ver como Apple temblaba, fue un movimiento más bien brusco, pero en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, ella mágicamente despertó, y aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, Darling sabía que sólo significaba una cosa.

«Quería ser como un príncipe, pero ¿el príncipe azul de Blancanieves?» era un pensamiento que invadía su mente cada momento, se hubiese visto cosa igual, no sólo que un príncipe fuera mujer, sino que ÉL PRÍNCIPE de Blancanieves fuera mujer, sin duda sería un escándalo que pondría de cabeza a todo el mundo.

Reposó su cabeza sobre su banca y suspiró de una manera más sonora de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—¡Señorita Charming! —un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Espero que esté poniendo atención.

—Si, claro que sí, profesor Rumpelstiltskin. —se apresuró a decir con una ancha sonrisa mientras obtenía una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de su profesor.

Continuó el resto de la clase mirando por la ventana, lo último que podía hacer era concentrarse.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, levantó sus cuadernos, los cuales no tenían ni una sola nota y se levantó de su asiento.

—Hey, ¿Todo bien Darling? —Cerise se acercó a ella, al parecer era muy notoria su reciente falta de concentración.

—Si, si, todo bien, solo estoy algo cansada, no dormí bien anoche. —y era verdad, no había dormir bien los últimos días, pero no se debía precisamente a eso su falta de atención.

—De acuerdo... Sabes que puedes decirme si algo pasa ¿no es así? —la morena arqueó una ceja, eran amigas y sabía que claramente algo no andaba bien.

—Desde luego, no es nada, créeme. —acomodó uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas siguieron charlando y salieron del salón de clases rumbo a la cafetería.

A la distancia pudieron observar la hermosa figura de una chica rubia rodeada de un montón de chicos, era Apple White, que sin duda se veía tan hermosa como cualquier otro día, y eso era algo que nadie podía negar.

Darling observó a su compañera de clases por unos segundos, para luego apartar la mirada y seguir caminando, cosa que su amiga Cerise no pasó desapercibido.

—Apple siempre está rodeada de chicos ¿no crees? Debe ser molesto... —farfulló la castaña.

—Supongo, aunque no parece molestarle. —pese a ser relativamente popular debido a su linaje y sobre todo su controversial revelación como caballero, Darling prefería no llamar la atención, nunca había sido el tipo de persona que disfrutaba estar rodeada de gente, pero le parecía admirable como Apple controlaba a las masas, era sin duda una líder nata, cosa que no podía decir de sí misma.

En cierto momento los ojos de Apple se posaron sobre Darling, y mientras sus miradas chocaban, la primera levantó su mano en el aire diligentemente para saludar a su amiga a la distancia, Darling se quedó paralizada un segundo y luego le devolvió el gesto, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia.

Después de su repentino encuentro, siguieron su camino a la cafetería, y se sentaron juntas en una mesa alejada, normalmente Darling se sentaba sola, incluso lejos de sus hermanos mayores, pero estar con alguien que disfrutaba la compañía tan poco como ella era satisfactorio, hace un tiempo ya que se había hecho muy amiga de Cerise Hood, y su compañía era bastante agradable.

—Hace un calor infernal, ¿no crees? —Darling decidió ser más activa en la conversación, tal vez así dejaría de pensar tanto.

—Bueno, el verano suele ponerse muy intenso en Ever After High, es una lástima que no haya pasado nada interesante los últimos días.

—Bueno, Blondie no ha traído ninguna noticia nueva, pero supongo que de alguna manera eso es bueno ¿no? Me gusta la acción, pero prefiero que las cosas estén en calma.

—Creo que tienes razón, su último chisme fue sobre la ruptura de Apple y Daring, pero supongo que ya te enteraste de eso, toda la escuela está hablando de ello, además, bueno, él es tu hermano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, claro que se había enterado, era uno de sus pensamientos más recurrentes últimamente.

—Ellos ni siquiera salían. —dijo de una manera más seca de lo que sonó en su propia mente. —Es decir, sólo estaban juntos porque fue los que nuestros padres siempre quisieron, ellos no eran pareja, Daring salía con cualquier chica que le diera la gana, es sin duda un mujeriego.

Un pequeño sonrojo inundó las mejillas de la morena ante esto último. Darling por su parte, rogaba internamente para que su amiga no tocara el tema del beso que despertó a Apple.

—Espera, ¿Entonces tus padres querían una relación entre ellos?

—Podría decirse así, no es como que los obligaran a nada, pero ya sabes, son Royals, quieren hacer todo lo que sus padres les dicen. —hizo una pequeña pausa y arrugó la nariz. - Mi madre nos presentó a Apple cuando eramos muy pequeños, probablemente tendríamos unos 5 o 6 años en ese entonces, ella estaba acompañada de su madre, Blancanieves, nos organizaron una especie de cita de juegos, más que nada para Daring y ella, pasó muchas veces más, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando teníamos unos 11,ya sabes, entrenamiento para princesas.

—¿Entrenamiento... Para princesas?

—Oh si, ya sabes, caminar recta, bailar, canto, clases particulares, es algo bastante común en la mayoría de las familias nobles cuando sus hijas empiezan la pubertad.

—Vaya, no lo tomes a mal, pero eso suena como una pesadilla para mí. —exclamó para después darle una mordida a su trozo de carne.

—Descuida, a mi tampoco me gustaba, desde pequeña mi madre me prohibía jugar con los niños a ser un caballero, pero cuando llegué a esa edad fue aún más estricta, no es algo que haya disfrutado precisamente.

—Me lo imagino... Dejando eso de lado... ¿Eso quiere decir que Apple y tu se conocen desde niñas?, jamás las he visto hablando.

—Bueno, si y no, nos conocemos, claro, nuestras familias son muy amigas e incluso ahora... Quiero decir... Hasta hace poco, la veía frecuentemente cuando iba a cenar a casa con Daring en las vacaciones, pero realmente nunca hemos sido... Cercanas, es mas una relación política.

—Ya veo... - Cerise no parecía entender del todo las cuestiones de los nobles, se veía algo confundida.

Unos minutos después sonó la campana una vez más, esta vez anunciando que era hora de volver a clases.

El día transcurrió tal y como lo habían hecho los últimos anteriores a este, con Darling sin prestar ni un poco de atención a sus clases y con la mente en otro mundo.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de ir a su dormitorio, ésta se tumbó en la cama, tenía la esperanza de dormir un poco mejor, por lo menos una sola noche Rosabella aún no llegaba, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho.

Estaba harta de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, solo quería descansar, que el recuerdo de Apple despertando abandonara su mente, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, se tapó la cabeza con una almohada y finalmente se quedó dormida.


	2. Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy lejano.

El sol resplandecía sobre una pradera verde y llena de césped recién regado, era temprano por la mañana cuando los cascos de un par de caballos pisaron aquella hierba, una niña pequeña, de tal vez seis años se asomaba expectante por la pequeña ventana de un carruaje ostentoso, abría los ojos de par en par cada vez que miraba algo interesante, sus hermanos mayores, por su lado, estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, la primera en bajar fue Darling, quien mantuvo una ancha sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes de leche, corrió por el campo antes de que su madre la reprendiera, pues "una señorita jamás debe de correr", las puertas del enorme palacio se abrieron, una mujer con un rostro severo y fino, con el cabello color ébano y los labios rojos como la misma sangre, tras de ella, una niña de una edad similar a la de Darling, con piel extremadamente pálida y cabello rubio miraba a las personas frente a ella con incertidumbre.

—Bienvenidos, siempre es un placer saludarlos. —comenzó la mujer con una sonrisa. —Apple, saluda a los invitados, querida.

—Uhm, mi nombre es Apple White, encantada de conocerlos. —la pequeña sonrió algo nerviosa e hizo una reverencia.

Después de unas cuentas presentaciones, los adultos se quedaron teniendo una charla de adultos, y los niños fueron enviados a los jardines reales de la parte trasera a jugar

Darling miraba atentamente el lugar, había árboles de manzanas por doquier, y muchos arbustos cortados rigurosamente en forma de diferentes figuras, así como bancos de mármol, en uno de ellos se encontraba la niña de cabello rubio.

La menor se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió con sus dientes chimuelos y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tu nombre es Apple, ¿Cómo la manzana, verdad? —intuyó la pequeña.

—Si, justo como la manzana, por mi cuento, soy la siguiente Blancanieves.

La niña de cabellos platinados la miró curiosa y segundos después tuvo una grandiosa idea, se levantó de un brinco y corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron para escalar el árbol de manzanas más cercano, estiró su pequeña mano hasta alcanzar una manzana, roja y redonda, observó el fruto en su mano y sonrió con satisfacción, era la manzana perfecta, ante la mirada horrorizada de Apple, bajó del árbol y corrió se regresó hacia donde la mencionada se encontraba.

La morena hizo una reverencia, se hincó y le ofreció la manzana a la niña frente a ella.

—Aquí tiene, mi princesa. —exclamó, tal vez era pequeña, pero sus padres le habían dicho ya que esa joven, Apple White, era su futura monarca, y como tal debía de respetarla, también sabía que era su destino estar con Daring, su hermano mayor, es decir, Apple era además, su futura cuñada.

La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, sus pupilas, ambas azules, se encontraron las unas con las otras, Apple tomó la manzana con algo de duda.

\- ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que las princesas no escalan árboles?

—Si, pero no soy una princesa. —alegó la niña poniéndose de pie. —Yo voy a ser un caballero.

Apple la miró aún más desconcertada, en su joven vida no había escuchado algo tan absurdo, la chica frente a ella le generaba muchas dudas, una niña tan linda no podía ser un caballero, tenía unos rasgos muy finos, y un cuerpo muy pequeño y delgado.

La sonrisa de Darling desapareció, Apple se veía aterrada, ninguna de las dos entendía que sucedía, a su manera.

Ese primer encuentro no fue el mejor, ya vendrían más encuentros después, pero sin lugar a dudas no fue una buena primera impresión.

Darling despertó de golpe, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, un sueño que solía atormentarla frecuentemente, incluso más en esos últimos días, más que un sueño, era un vago recuerdo que estaba alojado en su mente hacia años, el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Apple White, su futura reina, la chica que hacía unas semanas, había despertado con un beso, si, con un beso suyo.

Cerró los ojos, y se llevó ambas manos a cara, luego, se quedó con la cabeza hacia arriba esperando quedarse dormida, pero eso nunca pasó, antes de que se diese cuenta, lo primeros rayos del sol ya estaban entrando por la ventana de su habitación.

Estos le dieron de lleno en el rostro, no sabía que hora era, ni cuanto estuvo despierta, ni cuánto tiempo durmió, pero estaba segura de que desvelarse tanto no era buena idea.

Dio un suspiro sonoro y estiró sus músculos para levantarse de la cama, los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron ante el contacto con el piso de madera frío, lo cual le pareció curioso, puesto que estaban en verano, no le tomó importancia y se preparó un poco para posteriormente salir de su habitación a dar un paseo, era sábado, así que probablemente solo caminara por el bosque y practicaría su esgrima por un rato, salió diligentemente de su habitación, con la intención de no despertar a su compañera, y fue directo hacia los jardines de la escuela cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura conocida.

La joven de cabellos morados que se encontraba frente a ella era ni más ni menos que Raven Queen, hija de la reina malvada, al notar su presencia, esta se volteó para saludar.

—¡Darling, que gusto verte! Creí que nadie estaría despierto tan temprano.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, soy una persona madrugadora.- Dijo entre risas.

—¿Saliste a dar un paseo? la verdad es que yo si, Apple ha estado algo... Insoportable últimamente.

El corazón de Darling dio un vuelco tras escuchar ese nombre.

—Verás. —continuó. —Ya sabes, con todo lo que sucedió con mi madre, Apple no ha dormido muy bien los últimos días, sé que intenta ocultarlo frente a los demás, pero yo soy su compañera, y se pone muy irritable cuando estamos en nuestra habitación, sé que es difícil para ella, pero quise venir a darme un tiempo lejos...

—Oh, eso suena...- Darling no estaba muy segura de que decir ante aquella declaración. —debe de ser cansado para ambas, ¿Apple sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo de tu mamá?

—En parte, si, pero lo que realmente la ha tenido muy ansiosa al parecer tiene más bien que ver con tu hermano, sabes, los rumores de que no fue él quien la despertó han empezado a circular por la escuela, y le preocupa que sólo sea cuestión de tiempo para que Blondie la interrogue... Y después de eso... Bueno, nadie está muy seguro de que pasará ahora.

Darling mantuvo una sonrisa forzada, se le heló la sangre cuando Raven mencionó aquello, "Daring no despertó a Apple" los demás en la escuela lo sabían, pero entonces empezarían a preguntase quien fue la persona que realmente la despertó.

—Pero bueno, quería salir a despejar la mente, no debería de estar hablando sobre Apple... ¿Vas a algún lugar en específico? Creo que las tiendas no abren tan temprano. - Sonrió.

—Ah, bueno... Pensaba en ir a caminar y luego practicar un rato con... Ya sabes... Mi espada.

—Claro, cosas de caballeros, creo que todos siempre olvidan que Darling Charming es todo un caballero.

La chica de cabello platinado rió ante esto último y siguió charlando con su amiga por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se despidieron la una de la otra y siguieron cada una con su camino.

Se adentró más profundo en el bosque y comenzó con sus prácticas, cosa que ya llevaba haciendo por mucho tiempo, normalmente salía todos los fines de semana a esa misma zona del bosque encantado para poder entrenar tranquila, sin que nadie la molestara, era un lugar al que nadie iba, o al menos eso parecía, de vez en vez se encontraba una que otra persona que decidía dar un paseo, o que simplemente se había perdido.

El lugar en el que solía estar era muy lindo, tenía una gran variedad de árboles frutales y plantas curativas, además de flores muy bonitas, era un lugar pacifico y no muy conocido, tal vez perfecto para un picnic, aunque realmente Darling no tenía a nadie a quien llevar ahí, era más bien una persona solitaria, a veces hablaba con Raven, o con Cerise, y la mayoría de las veces su única compañía eran sus hermanos y Rosabella, su compañera de habitación, no era que le costara hacer amigos, simplemente le gustaba estar sola, pero de se necesario podía perfectamente entablar una conversación con cualquiera.

Era probablemente al rededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando decidió tomarse un descanso, tenía un poco de hambre, pero el pueblo estaba lejos, y no quería caminar tanto para ir por comida, así que decidió aprovechar sus recursos y buscar un árbol con frutas frescas para comer, ubico un manzano con frutos maduros que estaba a pocos metros de ella y decidió escalar hasta ahí, en eso recordó la primera vez que habló con Apple, las manzanas, por obvias razones, siempre le recordaban a ella, pero está situación en particular le llevó a ese primer encuentro, en el que una pequeña Darling subió un árbol para darle una manzana a la futura reina, dio un salto cuando una voz la llamó desde el suelo sacándola de sus pensamientos, al girar la mirada se encontró confundida.

—Buenos días Darling. —le sonrió una rubia mirándola hacia arriba.


	3. Damiselas en apuros.

La observó detenidamente por unos segundos, era innegable para cualquiera que Apple White era hermosa, su cabello claro y sus ojos azules eran tal y como los recordaba el día que la conoció hacia ya casi 10 años, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, dignas de una princesa, y con los años su cuerpo había tomado una complexión delgada y curvilínea, era simplemente la chica perfecta.

Cayó en cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen rato sin contestar, sonrió nerviosamente y enseguida actuó.

—Oh, ¡Apple! que... ¡que gusto verte!

La rubia rió ante el claro nerviosismo de la chica frente a ella y luego se acercó más al árbol.

—Emm, verás, yo estaba... tratando de alcanzar una fruta para comer.

—Parece que aún tienes esa costumbre de escalar árboles. —sugirió con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Darling se iluminaron vagamente.

—Ah, eso... Yo, creí que ya no lo recordabas.

—Bueno, ciertamente fue sorprendente ver a una princesa escalar un árbol, recuerdo que comencé a llorar y... mi madre tuvo que venir a ver que pasaba. Me disculpo por eso, era solo una niña.

—No, no, está bien, fue hace mucho, no tienes nada de que disculparte. —alegó mientras estiraba su mano para finalmente tomar una manzana.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera, no fue digno de una princesa alterarse así, es solo que a veces suelo ser... Un poco... Uhm... Temperamental.

—Descuida, eso fue cuando éramos niñas. - Concluyó. —por cierto... hum, ¿que haces aquí? Es decir, casi nadie viene por aquí...

—Oh. Quise dar un pequeño paseo para... Despejar mi mente, aunque no pienso quedarme mucho, empiezo a tener hambre... ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, a veces vengo a practicar un rato con mi espada, prefiero hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo a hacerlo en la escuela. —suspiró mientras tomaba una segunda manzana.

—Entiendo, escuché que el Director Grimm no estaba del todo de acuerdo con tu... Hum, decisión de ser un caballero.

—Si... Muchas personas no están de acuerdo, mis hermanos se sorprendieron al principio, me apoyaron, pero no creo que estén del todo de acuerdo, en cuanto a mis padres... es... difícil... —dijo con voz melancólica para después bajar del árbol con un salto.

Apple dio un paso hacia atrás luego de ver como Darling se disponía a saltar.

—Eh... Tu... Uhm... ¿Quieres una? -Dijo la morena titubeando mientras extendía su mano. —tengo unas cuantas mas, y tal vez deberías de comer algo antes de continuar.

—Manzanas... Mis favoritas, gracias, Darling. —y a diferencia de la vez hace tantos años, en ésta ocasión aceptó gustosa la fruta.

Se sentaron ambas sobre un tronco hueco y comieron tranquilas sin charlar demasiado, no es como si en algún momento hubieran sido cercanas, su relación era meramente derivada de la amistad de sus padres, y aunque no se llevaban mal, jamás habían tenido conversaciones largas a menos que la situación lo ameritaba, se conocían de toda la vida, pero eran completas extrañas.

El silencio que vino después de eso parecía sepulcral, no era como si tuvieran algo de que charlar, Apple no se veía incómoda, pero no parecía querer iniciar la conversación, por su parte, la de cabello platinado estaba sudando, sentía las palmas de las manos ligeramente húmedas, ella sí estaba incómoda, o más bien, estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía que hacer ni que decir a continuación sin sentir que podría arruinar por completo el momento.

—¿Son interesantes las clases de caballero? - Preguntó la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Si! Son simplemente increíbles, aunque, pensé que serían mucho más difíciles, no es nada que no haya hecho ya como el caballero blanco, pero aún así... Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Hacía ya un mes que Darling había comenzado (con mucho pesar de parte del director Grimm) a tomar clases de caballero, una clase que no era comúnmente tomada por chicas, y mucho menos por princesas, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo como una niña pequeña disfruta un juguete nuevo.

Apple no podía dejar de notar como los ojos de la menor se iluminaban cuando hablaba de su más grande pasión, era como si estuviera viendo a esa niña que solía ir a jugar a revolcarse en el césped a cazar insectos en el jardín de su castillo, cosa que cuando era pequeña, le parecía simplemente repugnante, en esos tiempos se limitaba a sentarse junta a ella a observarla, prefería ser una espectadora, a pesar de estar sucia y llena de pequeños raspones por jugar rudo, Darling parecía feliz cuando jugaba "como un varón" según decía la madre de Apple.

Los ojos azules de la futura Blancanieves se perdieron mirando a su compañera, quien narraba orgullosa como derrotó a un dragón en su clase favorita.

—Bueno, suena divertido, aunque realmente no es mi estilo, creo que yo soy más una damisela en apuros. - Rió, una vez que Darling había terminado su narración.

—Bueno, si no hubiera damiselas en apuros, los caballeros no tendríamos a quien salvar ¿no es así? —suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, y sin caballeros, yo no tendría mi final feliz.

Las mejillas color melocotón de la más alta se tornaron de un tono tan rojo como la manzana a medio comer que sostenía en sus manos al escuchar aquello, «el final feliz de Apple» pensó, el beso que debía despertarla, el beso de un príncipe.

La mayor notó la ausencia de una respuesta por parte de la otra princesa tras su comentario, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, Apple era tan buena con las palabras que cuando algo salía mal simplemente no sabía que hacer.

El silencio regresó, y sus miradas no volvieron a chocar en un buen rato, el nivel de incomodidad se había elevado a niveles catastróficos.

—Creo que debería de seguir practicando. —dijo Darling agachando la cabeza. - quiero terminar antes de las 6.

—Si, yo... Tengo tarea aun, se supone que sería un paseo corto, así que...

Ambas se levantaron y se miraron la una a la otra de nueva cuenta.

—Bueno, supongo que te veo luego. —dijo la menor apartando la vista.

—Claro, nos vemos luego Darling, fue un gusto encontrarme contigo.

Apple se despidió con la mano, Darling hizo lo mismo, y después la rubia se alejó hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. La Charming tomó una bocanada de aire y luego la exhaló, se sentó en el piso con la espalda recargada en tronco grueso y sujetó su cabeza con su mano derecha, eso había resultado en un total fracaso, la conversación no sólo fue de lo más incómoda, sino que además tuvo que mencionar lo de su destino, cosa que era justamente en lo que menos necesitaba pensar la caballero en estos momentos, suspiró una vez más y tomó su espada, que llevaba rato clavada en el suelo, sacudió un poco su ropa y se dispuso a practicar hasta que su mente dejara de dar vueltas.


	4. Consecuencias.

El fin de semana había pasado volando desde aquel inoportuno encuentro, afortunadamente, Darling había conseguido mantener sus pensamientos alejados de lo bella que era la rubia, cosa que no había conseguido en un largo rato, durante los últimos días se ocupó con actividades y entrenamiento duro, todo con el fin de despejar su mente, cosa que aparentemente, había funcionado.

Darling iba camino a su primera clase del día, cuando sintió una mirada en su espalda, no le tomó importancia, hasta que comenzó a sentir otra mas, y luego otra, como una guerrera, debía de estar alerta y estar atenta siempre a su entorno, pero como una chica enamorada que no había dormido bien en días, supuso que solo era su propia paranoia, entró al salón de clases y se desplomó sobre su asiento, pasó su mano por su rostro en un intento de despertar un poco, tal vez estaba mas tranquila, pero seguía sin dormir sus ocho horas, quizá, ni siquiera sus 5 horas.  
Sus compañeros seguían entrando al aula, y de vez en cuando uno que otro volteaba a verla, algunos incluso susurraban entre ellos, Darling no entendía que pasaba, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que no podía ser nada bueno.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo fue poniéndose mas y más ansiosa, y la llegada del profesor al salón no mejoró su situación, todo su relajante fin de semana se fue por la borda cuando la angustia comenzó a inundar su cabeza

—Tres.

—¿Eh?

—Dije, tres. —repitió su profesor poniendo una hoja de papel sobre el pupitre de Darling.

Tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la analizó, en efecto, sacó un tres en su último examen, vaya que estaba en otro mundo, y no como lo hacía habitualmente, porque incluso pasando la mitad de su tiempo en Wonderland conseguía notas perfectas, sólo que en esta ocasión no lograba prestar atención a ninguna de sus clases

El profesor pasó de largo, y siguió repartiendo las hojas a los demás alumnos, dejando a una triste Charming encogida en su asiento. Si bien el resultado de su última prueba la había dejado algo aturdida, tenía cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparse, porque justo antes de que pudiera reaccionar de la debida manera, una voz captó su atención.

—Darling Charming, a la oficina del director. —se escuchó proviniendo del altavoz.

Su día no podía ir peor, ¿no es así?, guardó el papel y se dirigió al lugar previamente mencionado, para su suerte, la mayoría estaba en clase a esa hora, así que no llamó mucho la atención en los pasillos.

Finalmente, estaba frente a la imponente puerta de la oficina del director Grimm.  
Darling no era bajita, todo lo contrario, era bastante alta, pero en ese momento se sentía diminuta, tenía miedo, y ni siquiera sabía el porque, o tal vez sólo quería pretender que no lo sabía, porque mil cosas en su mente le decían lo contrario.  
Abrió la susodicha puerta, y el renombrado director de la escuela la estaba esperando, sentado en su silla.

—Tome asiento. —ordenó con un semblante serio.

—Señorita Charming. Tome asiento—inició. —estábamos muy conscientes de que dejarla unirse a las prácticas para cabellos era una cosa, pero esto, en definitiva es intolerable.

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la frente de la rubia.

—El cuerpo educativo tenía sus sospechas de que usted era una Rebel. —continuó a la par que se aclaraba la garganta. —pero esto es llevarlo a otro extremo.

La joven movió un poco sus labios, no lo suficiente para emitir sonido alguno, pero si para que él director lo notara.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó el hombre inclinándose en su escritorio. —si tiene algo que decir, dígalo ahora.

Pero nada salió de su boca.

—Bien, si usted no lo va a decir, lo diré yo. —concluyó después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo. —Usted besó a Apple White.

Estaba congelada, no creyó que el director llegara a enterarse, y mucho menos creyó que tendría consecuencia alguna, o más bien, no creyó que tendría consecuencias además del dolor en su pecho al pensar en la princesa, o tal vez eso era lo que quería hacerse creer a sí misma.

—¿Tan terrible es? —musitó, de manera casi imperceptible, y digo casi, porque el director Grimm si que lo escuchó.

—¿Como dice?

—¿Tan terrible es... Que yo haya besado a Apple White?

La cara del director se tornó de un rojo intenso, estaba seguro de que la princesa estaba bromeando, y no era para nada gracioso.

—Creo que usted no está entendiendo la seriedad del asunto. —dijo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Estoy muy seguro de que está consiente de lo que el cuento de Blancanieves implica para el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. Si hay un cuento que debe de cumplirse al pie de la letra, es ese.

—Pero yo... ¡Yo desperté a Apple! —dijo algo irritada, porque estaba consciente de lo que el cuento de White significaba, porque era algo que tuvo que escuchar desde su temprana niñez. —¿Y que pasa si yo soy el príncipe azul de Apple?

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Grimm.

—Una princesa, como podrá adivinar, señorita Charming, no puede ser un príncipe. —escupió, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "princesa" y "príncipe. —Esto es, no sólo una falta de respeto total hacia su hermano mayor, sino también una completa aberración.

—Daring no pudo despertar a Apple. —espetó con furia. —Yo si.

—En situaciones totalmente diferentes a las que ocurren en le cuento de Apple, este evento no define su futuro.

Y quizá tenía razón, nunca se lo había planteado, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el hombre frente a ella estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? —dijo desviando la mirada. —Ella estaba ahí, casi muerta, envenenada por una manzana.

—Esperar por su príncipe, cumplir con las reglas.

—Si me permite decirlo, eso es totalmente absurdo.

—Eso es lo natural, señorita Charming, es el orden de las cosas, y es la manera en que nuestra sociedad ha prevalecido, siguiendo las reglas.

—No lo entiendo... Solo quería salvarla.

—Y mira a donde nos llevó eso. Creo que tu jueguito de querer ser un caballero llegó demasiado lejos.

Darling estaba hirviendo en cólera, no entendía como el director podía ser tan necio.

—Ni siquiera la besé, sólo intentaba reanimarla, no fue intencional. —se sentía una completa cobarde excusándose de esa manera, quizá no la besó, pero sin duda ella deseaba ser aquella que rescatara a la princesa.

—Eso tendremos que discutirlo con sus padres.

Toda la valentía que Darling había reunido para encarar a Grimm había abandonado su cuerpo, si sus padres se enteraban, cielos, ni siquiera quería imaginar que pasaría si sus padres se enteraban, o aún peor, que pasaría si la madre de Apple se enterara.

—No meteré a Blancanieves en esto. —el director dijo aquello, casi como si estuviera leyendo su mente. —Sé que puede llegar a ser un tanto... Radical.

La chica solo miraba al suelo, apenada, se sentía genuinamente como una damisela en apuros y vaya que estaba en apuros.

—Cuando sucedió el problema con Raven y los Rebels, no pude ser capaz de llegar a hablarlo con su madre, pero estoy seguro de que en este caso en particular, los suyos serán de gran ayuda para resolver nuestro pequeño "problemita de identidad" ¿no es así, señorita Charming?

La morena asintió, resignada y de mala gana.

—Puede retirarse a su clase, no le quito más su tiempo. —dijo para después enfocar su atención en una pila de papeles en su escritorio. —La tendré vigilada.

La de ojos claros se levantó de la silla y camino a la puerta, igual, o tal vez más nerviosa de lo que estaba la primera vez que atravesó por esta hace unos 20 minutos.

—Y señorita Charming. —dijo el hombre con un tono completamente neutro, captando la atención de la rubia. —Queda para usted estrictamente prohibido asistir a la clase para caballeros a partir de hoy.

Asintió una vez más, y salió de aquel lugar infernal, se dio vuelta por el pasillo, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir, y entones, la campana que anunciaba el final del primer período sonó. Iba a ser un largo día.


	5. Todas las cosas.

Pronto, los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse en los vastos pasillos, la joven princesa buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada un hueco entre la multitud para lograr escabullirse sin llamar demasiado la atención, después de todo, cualquiera que hubiese prestado atención habían escuchado como fue llamada a la oficina del director minutos antes.

Después de lograr su cometido, consiguió llegar a la siguiente clase sin mucho contratiempo, pero como había sucedido antes, sus compañeros seguían mirándola, quizá ellos creían que no lo notaba, pero vaya que lo hacía.

Comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, por suerte, la siguiente clase la compartía con su compañera de habitación, así que al menos podría distraerse. Solo tenía que aguantar cincuenta minutos mas, después de eso podría charlar con Rosabella, y posterior a aquello, por fin llegaría la hora del almuerzo.

En los últimos días, se había distanciado de Beauty, en realidad, se había distanciado de todos.

Tal como había sucedido en los días anteriores, Charming puso poca y casi nula atención a la clase, debería de haberse preocupado por eso, el tres en su examen de la clase anterior no auguraba nada bueno, pero a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, mirando por la ventana como ya acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace unos días, probablemente tenía mayores problemas que una calificación reprobatoria.

Una vez el sonido de la campana llegó a sus oídos, se levantó del asiento y salió junto sus compañeros del salón, algo raro de ver, pues últimamente estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que simplemente se quedaba en su lugar, pensando en sus asuntos hasta que finalmente era la única en le aula.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Salió apresurada y para su buena suerte, probablemente teniendo surte por primera vez en el día, se encontró con su amiga en el pasillo.

—Darling. —habló primero castaña, antes de que la aludida pudiera si quiera saludarla. —¿ya viste el blog del espejo?

La sangre de Darling se heló, Rosabella no era del tipo de personas que se veía involucrada en chismes muy a menudo, y era por ello que pensó en lo peor cuando la heredera de bella mencionó esto.

El semblante de la de cabello platinado se vio adornado por un ceño fruncido, y negó al instante ante la pregunta de su amiga, quien en respuesta, le enseñó la noticia en su EspejoPad.

"Ultimas noticias: toda la escuela sabe que el beso de Daring Charming falló épicamente cuando no pudo despertar a Apple White del sueño encantado, es decir, él no es su príncipe azul. ¡Incomodo! Todo parece indicar que esta poderosa pareja está a punto de apagarse. ¡Pero esperen, aún hay más!, fuentes confiables aseguran saber la identidad de aquél misterioso príncipe azul que despertó a la futura Blancanives, no olviden sincronizarse más tarde para esta hechizante revelación en vivo, Blondie Lockes fuera." decía la próxima rizitos de oro en la pantalla, Darling no era del tipo de persona que estaba al tanto de los chismes mas frescos de Ever After High, mucho menos ahora que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no puedo sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal con esta noticia en particular, «Todo este tiempo hemos creído que es el Charming equivocado», la frase se quedó grabada en tu mente, haciéndola incapaz de entender todo lo que Blondie dijo posterior a esto, «¿será que se ha enterado?», pesnó, cielos, incluso el director Grimm lo sabía, nada podía asegurarle que Blondie no lo hiciera.

—¿Darling? —dijo su amiga, logrando captar la atención de la nombrada.

—¿Eh?, ¿Si?

—Yo... estaba preguntándote que pensabas sobre la noticia.

—Ah... eso... bueno, no sé que quieres que te diga, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. —mintió, no quería tocar el tema, incluso a sabiendas de que era una bomba de tiempo, solo deseaba aplazarlo lo máximo posible, tal y como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

—Entiendo, solo estaba preocupada de que las personas te estuvieran agobiando con preguntas.

—¿Preguntas? —estaba consternada, y como antes, no quería continuar con aquella conversación. —Nadie me ha hecho ninguna pregunta.

—Bueno, escuché a varias personas en el pasillo susurrando cosas. Muchos pensaban en preguntarte si es que la relación entre Dexter y Daring se había visto afectada, me sorprende incluso que Blondie no te haya entrevistado o algo por el estilo.

La menor de los Charming se encontraba bastante confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver la relación de sus hermanos en esto?

—¿Dexter... ? —preguntó, tal vez Daring era el involucrado en todo este asunto del príncipe azul, desde luego. Pero lo que le extrañaba era que incluyeran a su hermano mellizo en el tema.

—Si, después de todo, él fue quien despertó a Apple.

Pará cuando la rubia terminó de procesar lo dicho por su compañera de habitación, estaba desubicada y aliviada por igual, después de todo, los rumores sobre su hermano no explicaban porqué todo mundo la había observado durante las primeras horas de clase.

Se encontraba ahora en un dilema, si seguía la corriente y confirmaba que su hermano era el príncipe azul de Apple para así desviar la atención, probablemente terminaría ocasionando más problemas, pero si defendía a Dexter, eso la dejaría a ella como la única sospechosa.

«O como la única culpable», se dijo para si misma, pues luego de la pequeña charla que tuvo con el director así se sentía, como si hubiera cometido un horrible delito, incluso si ella sabía que no era así, no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

—Yo no... Yo realmente no sé, no sé quien despertó a Apple —mintió finalmente, con un sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. —No puedo decir si fue Dex, pero tampoco lo puedo desmentir.

—Bueno... Tus hermanos y tu son bastante unidos ¿no es así? Estoy segura de que si hubiera sido Dexter, él te hubiera hablado al respecto.

—Quizá... —musitó, tenía razón, eran bastante unidos, aunque no sólo suficiente como para contarles lo sucedido, quería hacerlo, en serio quería, deseaba aclarar las cosas con su hermano, pero probablemente era más cobarde de lo que pesaba.

—En fin, lo que más preocupa a todos es como pueda reaccionar Daring si se entera que fue Dexter quien le quitó su destino. —dijo, pero rápidamente se corrigió a sí misma. —Claro, si es que Dexter resulta ser el que la besó, no podemos sacar conclusiones.

—¿Daring...? Bueno, él puede ser un poco intenso, pero no suele meterse en peleas, sólo se preocupa por... Bueno, él mismo. —mordió su labio inferior en respuesta a la ansiedad que sentía.

—Sería un completo desastre su tus hermanos terminan involucrándose en una pelea.

—Supongo... Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, me preocupa como papá pueda reaccionar al hecho de que Daring no sea el príncipe de Blancanives...

—¿Tu padre? —su amiga se veía algo sorprendida. —Creo que es la primera vez que lo mencionas.

—Si, bueno, papá y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, ni yo ni Dexter, él siempre se ha inclinado más por Daring. —confesó algo decaída. —Dexter y yo somos muy diferentes, ni Dexter es él príncipe que él quisiera que fuera, y mucho menos yo soy la pequeña dama que el quiere.

Rosabella notó la melancolía en las últimas palabras de la princesa, y como respuesta, sólo colocó su mano en la hombro de Darling, quien a cambio suspiró, para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

Cambiaron el tema y hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que el profesor llegó, algo tarde, por lo que tuvieron un buen rato para charlar y así recuperar el tiempo perdido en los últimos días.

Darling no lo dijo, por supuesto que no lo iba a decir, pero todo el asunto de "la próxima gran revelación de Blondie" la ponía ansiosa, si, quizá esa era la palabra que más encajaba en cómo se sentía respecto a todo esto. Una parte de ella quería convencerse de que nadie jamás creería que una chica pudo ser quien despertara a Apple White, que todos creerían que fue su hermano, e incluso si la autonombrada reportera decía que todo había sido obra de la menor de los Charming, la gente pensaría que Blondie estaba mintiendo para conseguir relevancia en su programa, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no sería así.

Daring se había negado a dar entrevistas, si bien se corría el rumor de que él no era el príncipe azul de Blancanives, no estaba dentro de sus planes revelar quien sí lo era, si lo hacía por proteger a su hermana, o por proteger su reputación, era un misterio total para la menor.

La chica tenía ese sabor amargo en la boca, esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien, de que en cualquier momento algo terrible sucedería, y por mas que deseaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, simplemente no se iban.

Continuó con su clase, intentando prestar atención por primera vez en días, tal vez si seguía su método de mantenerse ocupada, todo ese estrés se iría mágicamente, sonaba absurdo, pero necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse,y de algún modo funcionó, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, se anunció el final del tercer período, la hora había llegado.

Se sentía como estuviera a punto de ser enjuiciada, la angustia la estaba carcomiendo. Fue entonces que por primera vez en días pensó en Dexter, ¿cómo se sentiría su hermano con todo esto? después de todo, el era el principal sospechoso, y si bien para el Charming de en medio no resultaría en un gran problema, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su mellizo detestaba la atención, siempre fue un chico relativamente más callado y retraído que los otros dos, por lo que Darling no pudo evitar pensar que Dex debía de estar sobrellevando sus cinco minutos de fama bastante mal.

Daring no debía de estarla pasando mucho mejor, toda esta situación debía de estarle recordando constantemente que el no era el príncipe de Apple, y aunque parecía sobrellevarlo, su hermanita sabía perfectamente que sólo fingía que estaba bien con ello, el mayor era demasiado orgulloso como para que un golpe tan bajo no lo afectara.

No pudo evitar sentirse egoísta por no pensar en cómo sus acciones afectarían a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, sus hermanos siempre estaban ahí para ella, incluso cuando creían que era extraño que ella jugara a ser una espadachín, siempre estaban ahí para prestarle uno de sus juguetes cuando su madre confiscaba las espaditas de Darling en un intento de hacerla "comportarse como una dama".

Y es que esa era no solo una de las mayores virtudes de Darling, si no también su peor defecto, ella siempre pensaba en los demás, era algo inherente en su persona, y el caer en cuenta que durante días solo se había preocupado por si misma, la hizo sentir enferma, incluso cuando era por su propia salud mental.

También se dio cuenta de que hacía ya días que no hablaba con los chicos, Dexter estaba tan ocupado intentando que algo funcionara entre él y Raven, que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para su hermana, cosa que no molestaba a la menor, admiraba a la Rebel, y estaba feliz de que su hubiera encontrado el amor, incluso si aún no se trataba de nada serio, cielos, él incluso pasaba menos tiempo siendo el cámarografo de Blondie para poder dividir su tiempo en los estudios y las citas con quien debió ser la reina malvada, el si aquello molestó o no a la reportera de rizos, era un misterio para Darling.

Por otro lado, estaba su relación con el mayor de los hermanos Charming, ella apenas y podía hablar con él luego de lo que pasó, porque si Daring llegaba a mencionar el tema, ella podía jurar que iba a romperse, y no quería hacerlo. No era tampoco como si el rubio quisiera hablar de ello, si bien su primera reacción al ver que Apple había despertado fue de alivio, la vergüenza lo carcomia, e incluso ocultandolo, era claro que le guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia su hermanita. Pensar en eso solo la hizo sentir más y más miserable, su hermano tal vez la necesitaba, y ella estaba perdida en su propio mundo, como de costumbre.

Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez no esperó que nadie la sacara de su trance, simplemente suspiró y se giró hacia su mejor amiga, lista para continuar con lo que fuese que ese día tuviera preparado para ella.

No era tampoco como si Rosabella planeara interrumpirla, no era tonta, sabía que algo estaba molestando a Darling, la conocía bien, pero también la conocía lo suficientemente como para saber que a veces era mejor dejarla lidiar con sus cosas, o en su defecto, esperar a que la de cabello patinado estuviera lista para abrirse a hablar sobre ello, después de todo, si algo caracterizaba a Darling Charming, eso era lo misteriosa que podía llegar a ser.

Con cada paso que daba, la joven se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación, su naturaleza estratégica no pudo evitar crear una ecuación con una gran cantidad de variables, unos resultados eran más desastrosos que otros, pero sin lugar a dudas, ninguno de ellos la dejaba satisfecha.

Conversó con su compañera de habitación durante el trayecto, decidió no ser orgullosa, y contarle a Rosabella que últimamente había estado un tanto distraída, y que necesitaba un par de apuntes, su amiga sonrió ante aquello, quizá no dio detalles, pero comenzaba a admitir que había algo que no la dejaba en paz, y eso era un comienzo, la hija de la Bella accedió, y la conversación siguió fluyendo como de costumbre.

En cierto punto de su trayecto, justo antes de llegar a la cafetería se vieron envueltas por una multitud sofocante, llena de barullo, una extraña mezcla entre susurros y cuchicheos llenaba el ambiente, y Darling supo que no era augurio de nada bueno.

—El ruido no me deja ni escuchar mis propios pensamientos ¿quieres que mejor vayamos a otro lado? —expresó la castaña, sabía que su amiga prefería los lugares calmos, y ella misma también lo hacía, e incluso las señales evidentes de que algo interesante estaba pasando, pero ninguna de las dos era el tipo de personas que gustaba de meterse en chismes, la futura Bella había heredado la sed por aventura de su madre, pero eso no quitaba que prefería no ser parte de la bulla.

La Charming asintió, y ambas decidieron dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vinieron, la caballero sabía de los pasadizos secretos de la escuela, jamás había sido descubierta, pero aún así solía evitarlos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario para no meterse en problemas, aunque esta ocasión lo ameritaba, quizá podrían llegar a la cafetería de algún otro modo.

Había dado quizá unos cinco o tal vez fueron diez pasos, incluso más, porque en ese momento su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que no pudo recordar mucho del evento.

Solo sabía que en el momento en que escuchó la cantarina voz de Blondie Lockes proviniendo el los altavoces de la escuela, sus pies dejaron de moverse. De pronto, el alboroto cesó, y aunque aún eran audibles uno que otro murmullo, el ruido disminuyó notablemente.

Su amiga estaba bastante confundida con la situación, Darling se había quedado totalmente paralizada en medio del pasillo, y no necesitaba ser una genio para saber porqué.

Le echó una mirada de preocupación, aunque la princesa no pareció darse cuenta.

—Aquí Blondie Lockes reportándose con la exclusiva que llevan todo el día esperando. —el estómago de la Rebel dio un ligero vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, pero no pudo evitar girarse para ver a la mujer probablemente estaba a punto de firmar su sentencia de muerte. —Cómo ya todos sabemos, cuando la Reina Malvada tomó control de Ever After High nuestro mundo se puso de cabeza, y aunque Apple White estaba cumpliendo con su destino, y muchos estudiantes fueron testigos de verla en el icónico ataúd de cristal de su cuento, pocos fueron lo que pudieron ver que sucedió realmente cuando Apple despertó.

Cada una de las palabras de de la rubia eran ciertas, para suerte de Darling tal vez, había pocas personas cerca cuando Apple comenzó a convulsionar, sus compañeros habían optado porque la mejor opción sería que sólo los más allegados a la princesa se quedaran es a tarde a hacerle compañía junto al féretro, e incluso la poca gente que estaba alrededor, como Hunter o Melody, se fueron cuando el ambiente se puso tenso durante la pequeña discusión de los Charming, por lo que hasta donde la princesa sabia, los únicos que presenciaron el evento fueron Maddie, Ashlynn, Briar, las gemelas O'Hair y su propio hermano.

Los ojos celestes de la más alta sólo divagaban sin atreverse a mirar a la pantalla, tan solo concentrándose en lo que la reportera tenía para decir.

—Pero hoy, por primera vez en vivo y en directo, como de costumbre vengo con las noticias más novedosas en Ever After High —en este punto de la transmisión, la gente había dejado de murmurar, o al menos ahora lo hacían tan bajo que la princesa no alcanzaba a escucharlos. Sudor frío recorría desde su frente hasta su barbilla, y su mejor amiga no lo pasó por alto.

—Darl, sé que no estás cómoda con esto, si quieres podemos irnos. —sugirió la de gafas.

—No. —murmuró antes de elevar ligeramente el volumen de sus palabras. —Me quedo, necesito escuchar esto.

Su voz sonaba entre una extraña mezcla de autoridad y miedo, la hija de bella sabia que algo no andaba bien, pero ver a su compañera así definitivamente la preocupaba más de lo que podría esperar.

—Sé que todos se preguntan quién despertó a Apple de su sueño eterno, como prometí, hoy les traigo por primera vez y en exclusiva la verdad.

Antes de que Darling pudiera girarse para por fin ver la pantalla, imágenes que hubiera deseado que nunca aparecieran lo hicieron.

Se podía ver claramente a la princesa de piel melocotón uniendo sus labios con una inconsciente Apple White.

El barullo no tardó en aparecer. Darling seguía con la vista clavada en la la pantalla, tenía miedo de ver la reacción de los demás si despegaba su vista, ¿la estarían mostrando? ¿Qué clase de cara tendría su mejor amiga en este momento?, había tardado tanto en reunir el valor para mirar a esa maldita pantalla que ahora no quería dejar de mirarla.

Ya no eran ni siquiera susurros, eran decenas de personas hablando sobre el tema, tantas personas que a la chica le costó identificar que estaban diciendo más allá de algunas frases como «debe de ser una broma» o «esto no puede ser cierto».

La voz cantarina de la reportera volvió a hacerse presente, cosa que calmó parcialmente el ruido.

—Por lo visto ¡Todo este tiempo habíamos creído que quien despertaría a Blancanives era el Charming equivocado! —dijo mirando a la pantalla mientras arqueaba una ceja. —¿Será que este extraño giro en el destino se deba a los Rebels?

El silencio momentáneo se acabó tan pronto la de rizos mencionó aquello último, había gente molesta, asustados, empezaban a creer que el destruir el libro de cuentos legendarios tuvo más impacto en el futuro de Ever After del que pudieron imaginar.

—Así es amigos, tal y como los escuchan. Todos sabíamos que destruir el libro de cuentos legendarios podría acabar con los cuentos de hadas, pero nunca imaginamos que podría deformar los finales.

Darling comenzaba a sentirse mareada, entre más escuchaba lo que Blondie decía, peor se sentía, ¿realmente era tan malo?, las palabras de la chica en la pantalla hicieron que todo el progreso que había conseguido intentando no pensar en lo sucedido se viniera abajo.

—¿Será realmente Darling Charming el príncipe azul de Blancanives? ¿O en realidad todo esto solo es obra de Raven Queen y la destrucción del libro?

Sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la frente de la princesa, quien se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, por primera vez en lo que para ella parecieron ser horas, se giró, y encontró a su mejor amiga, quien intentaba sonreírle para calmarla.

Rosabella hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándole a su compañera de habitación que era hora de dejar el lugar. La caballero exhaló profundamente y con la mirada gacha comenzó a caminar, esperando no atraer mucho la atención, ya que por lo menos hasta ahora, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Justo cuando estaba por abandonar el pasillo, una nueva oleada de parloteos inundó la sala. Miró de reojo a la multitud una vez más antes de irse y quizá encerrarse en su habitación un par de horas o días, cuando vio algo que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Apple White estaba parada en medio de la multitud, con la cara pálida, más pálida de lo normal, y más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto. La gente le abría paso a la princesa, aún sin dejar de murmurar, aunque ahora con un poco más de discreción.

Apple no dijo nada, solo observó la pantalla, en donde la imagen del beso aún seguía posicionada en la esquina superior derecha, sus ojos azules parecían analizar la escena, como si no terminara de creerlo por completo, tan pronto despegó su mirada de la pantalla, comenzó a mirar nerviosa de un lado a otro, en todas direcciones hacía donde los demás estudiantes estaban, hasta que su mirada se quedó en un punto fijo.

Los ojos azules de la futura Blancanives se clavaron en los más claros de la chica que la había despertado, su expresión era algo difícil de leer, pero lo que estaba claro, era que no traía consigo ningún sentimiento agradable.

Todos se percataron de que la rubia estaba mirando algo (o a alguien) y fue entonces cuando el alumnado notó a Darling.

La gente seguía hablando, pero para ambas chicas el ambiente se sentía en un silencio ensordecedor, se miraban una a la otra, preocupadas, quizá esa era la palabra que mejor describía como se sentían, sin despegar su mirada de la contaría.

El ruido no paró sino hasta que un fuerte grito resonó en los oídos de todos.

—Vuelvan todos a sus clases, la hora del almuerzo terminó. —Gruñó el director haciendo acto de presencia en medio del pasillo. —Ya.

Casi como si hubiera roto un trance, la voz del director Grimm hizo que Apple apartara su mirada de la princesa, el director observó con el sueño fruncido a la rubia, quien sin aguantarlo más, dejó lágrimas caer de sus ojos antes de correr lejos de ese lugar.

La caballero se quedó en el pasillo, que pronto quedó vacío, nadie quería meterse con el director, quien en ese mismo momento se veía muy enfadado.

—Hablaremos después. —dijo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la menor de los Charming.

Acto seguido, el director se fue, dejando solas en el pasillo a la caballero y a su amiga.


	6. Respirar profundamente y avanzar.

El único sonido que quedó en el pasillo fue el de los pasos furiosos de Grimm al alejarse. La transmisión de Blondie se había cortado abruptamente en medio de todo el caos, probablemente siendo obra del director.

—Darling. —susurró la morena rompiendo el silencio.

La nombrada no quiso responder, estaba helada, y no podía ni siquiera articular palabra alguna.

—Deberíamos de ir a clases, se nos va a hacer tarde. —dijo, para después tomar a su amiga de la muñeca.

Rosabella arrastró a la chica hasta su siguiente clase, que por suerte, también compartían. No quería dejar a Darling sola, se veía muy frágil e indefensa en ese mismo instante, y no dudaba que la gente la iba a bombardear con preguntas y miradas, claro, en una situación normal la caballero podría perfectamente hacerse cargo de un par de curiosos por cuenta propia, pero en este momento, no se veía en condiciones de defenderse por si misma, tenía que estar ahí en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara.

Llegaron a la clase, que aún no había comenzado, comprobó en su reloj y como ella creía, la hora del almuerzo aún no había acabado, aún así, el director ordenó a todo el alumnado permanecer en sus aulas.  
Tan pronto como pisaron el salón, todas las miradas se posaron en ellas, o más específicamente, en Darling, quien se encogió tratando en vano de no llamar la atención.

Tomaron asiento en los lugares de siempre, la hija del príncipe encantador no parecía tener muchas ganas de charlar, y su compañera respetaba eso, así que simplemente la dejó en paz, quizá así podría ordenar un poco sus pensamientos.

La conversación en la habitación fluía cómo lo hacía en cualquier aula de clases cuando el profesor no estaba presente, pero Darling era capaz de prestar la mas mínima atención a nada de los que sus compañeros hablaban, era como si su mente estuviera bloqueando cualquier sonido.  
Pasaron los minutos, e incluso cuando se suponía que la clase debió de haber comenzado, el profesor se había demorado mucho, nadie tenía permitido salir del salón, probablemente para que no causaran más alboroto del que podrían causar en un espacio reducido, era una táctica que Grimm solía usar con frecuencia. Fue el sonido de los altavoces anunciando «Blondie Lockes, a la oficina del director» lo que reavivó la chispa del tema del momento.

Beauty tocó el hombro de de su amiga esperando que por lo menos la contraria reaccionara, y así lo hizo, se giro para mirarla, sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza, incluso más de la que ya llevaban reflejando hacia días.

—Ten —dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia Darling. —Se lo mucho que querías leerlo, no habíamos hablado, así que no había tenido tiempo de prestártelo, pero puedes leerlo ahora si quieres.

La princesa titubeó un poco antes de echarle un vistazo al libro que su amiga le ofrecía, en efecto, Darling le había pedido ese libro hace semanas, cuando Rosabella lo leía antes de dormir en su habitación.  
Tenía una bonita portada de cuero con acabados de oro, una combinación algo extraña, si le preguntaban, pero que de alguna manera resultaba muy atractiva a la vista.

—Gracias. —murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, quizá no la más sincera que pudo, pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la clase se dedicó a perderse en la novela de misterio que la chica a su lado le había proporcionado. Al principio le pareció difícil con todo el ruido, pero finalmente pudo disfrutar de una agradable lectura, las novelas de misterio eran de sus favoritas, solía leerlas frecuentemente, ya que unos de sus pasatiempos era justamente leer, tanto así, que en su infancia terminó leyendo casi en su totalidad los libros de la enorme biblioteca del castillo de los Charming, también leyó algunos de los libros en el la biblioteca de la familia White, que era más grande que la suya propia, y tenía una gran cantidad de títulos, recordar aquello último la dejó con una sensación agridulce en la boca.

La campana sonó después de lo que debieron de haber sido al menos dos clases perdidas, todos abandonaron el salón y se dirigieron al aula a la que se se suponía debían de ir, Darling estaba ya más calmada, pero eso no la hizo sentirse menos ansiosa cuando todo tipo de miradas la señalaron por el pasillo. Algunas miradas eran de sorpresa, algunas otras no eran miradas, simplemente gente evitando el contacto visual con ella, pero las que más la incomodaron fueron una que otra mirada de lo que podría describir como asco. Intentó ignorarlo y continuar con su camino, y para su buena suerte, lo consiguió.

El día se fue más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar, y hasta ahora, no había habido ningún percance, tampoco había visto ni a Blondie, ni a Apple por los pasillos (cosa que comenzaba a preocuparle, y al mismo tiempo le causaba cierta sensación de alivio), pero que al igual que todo lo demás, comenzó a intentar sacar de su cabeza.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, se fue directo a su habitación, su última clase era la de caballeros, a la que tenía estrictamente prohibido asistir, y tampoco tenía ganas de entrenar por su cuenta, sólo quería recostarse en su cama, y con algo de suerte, despertar de esa pesadilla.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta o no, aunque de todas formas su compañera la cerró cuando entró detrás de ella.

—¿Quieres hablar? —dijo la morena sentándose a su lado en una esquina de la cama.

—No — titubeó antes de corregirse a sí misma. —En realidad, si.

Se incorporó en la cama encorvada y con la mirada gacha, «mamá se molestaría mucho si me viera con esta postura» pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había cosas mucho más problemáticas por las que su madre podría reprenderla en ese preciso momento.

—Primero que nada —dijo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. —lamento no haberlo hablado contigo antes, estoy segura de que contárselo a alguien hubiera ayudado, pero tenía... Tanto miedo.

Suspiró para ver el rostro de su amiga, Darling sabía desde el primer día en que llegó a Ever After High que Rosabella Beauty era una persona de lo más comprensible y amable, y no terminaba de entender porque no fue capaz de siquiera contárselo a ella, su mejor amiga.

—Yo no creo que hayas hecho nada malo.

—Oh Rosabella, tu nunca crees que alguien haya hecho algo malo. —dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una ligera curvatura.

—Ya, pero en serio, no deberían de hacer tanto alboroto por un beso ¿no?

—El director Grimm no lo ve así —contestó llevándose las manos a la cara para volver a reposar su espalda sobre el colchón. —No creo que Apple lo vea así tampoco.

—Vamos Darl, sabes lo mucho que Apple anhela cumplir su destino, no creo que esté molesta por saber quien es su príncipe azul.

—Esa es la cosa —rechistó mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro. —Estoy segura de que yo no soy lo que Apple esperaba.

—Hey, quizá no seas la mejor en la clase de caballeros, ¡pero realmente te esfuerzas!, no es tu culpa no tener la ventaja de que te hayan entrenado para pelear desde que naciste como los demás.

Tenía razón, a diferencia de las demás clases, Darling no era la más sobresaliente en la clase de caballeros, quizá era buena, pero nada destacable, había avanzado mucho en el poco tiempo que llevaba asistiendo, aunque después de esa pequeña charla con el director esa mañana, dudaba que pudiera continuar con su entrenamiento.

—Rosabella, no es eso. —suspiró suavemente y la miró mientras intentaba sonreír. —Yo no soy un príncipe azul, no soy un chico.

Su amiga bajó la mirada, tal parecía que sus intentos por hacer sentir mejor a su compañera no estaban dando frutos, y ella bien sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Darling no podía ser "el príncipe perfecto", era porque no era un varón.

—Bueno, pero estamos en una época totalmente diferente, es decir, ¡mira a tu alrededor, Darling! Todos pueden ser lo que quieran ser ahora.

—Me gustaría creer eso, pero no puedo, no sabes cuando lo he intentado en estos últimos días.

Los ojos de Darling se veían aún más azules al volverse cristalinos, y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer si no las retenía pronto, cosa que planeaba hacer, ya que odiaba que la vieran llorar, incluso sus amigos cercanos o sus propios hermanos.

—Estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución.

—Eso espero. —susurró arrugado la nariz en un intento de contener el llanto. —No veo como esta situación podría ponerse peor, incluso van a llamar a mis padres, probablemente ya lo hayan hecho.

—Creo que nunca he visto a tus padres.

—Nunca vienen a visitarnos, a mis hermanos y a mi, aunque a veces papá llama a Daring para preguntar como va la escuela, le pregunta por nosotros, pero nunca nos llama.

—¿Crees que se molestarán mucho por esto?

La chica se quedó callada un momento antes de contestar a la pregunta.

—Si. —susurró notablemente triste. —estarán decepcionados.

—¡Eso es tan absurdo!—se quejó la morena alzando la voz, ni siquiera conocía a los padres de su amiga y ya le parecían irritantes. —Una vez me dijiste que ellos estaban muy felices de saber que Daring sería el próximo príncipe azul de Blancanieves.

—Pero eso es muy diferente, una cosa es que Daring sea el príncipe, y otra cosa es que yo lo sea, mi familia estará tan, pero tan molesta conmigo.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte en algo. —expresó mientras bajaba la mirada, la frustraba mucho ver a su amiga en ese estado y saber que no podía ayudar.

—Gracias, lo aprecio mucho —le dijo, frunciendo sus labios en una sonrisita. —Tengo que admitir que tengo miedo, pero tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo lo hace más... Digerible.

—¿Miedo? ¿Darling Charming teniendo miedo? —rió, estaba haciendo ese tono que usaba cuando leía a los niños en la biblioteca, su compañera solía burlarse un poco de como sonaba.

—Si, y mucho. —dijo entre carcajadas, su amiga sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo. —Es curioso, cuando estoy a punto de enfrentarme a alguna amenaza siendo el caballero blanco, simplemente me lanzo al peligro, pero en situaciones como esta, bueno...

Movió su muñeca simulando que sostenía una espada, y luego volvió a recostarse en su cama.

—Se que aún es temprano, pero quiero intentar dormir, yo... Me he trasnochado mucho últimamente.

—Lo sé, ¿que crees que no noto que te quedas mirando al techo todas las noches? No quería decir nada porque sé que no te gusta hablar de tus problemas, pero en serio me tenías preocupada.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, en serio eres mi mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron, y la de gafas de levantó de la cama para dejar a su compañera descansar.

—Pasaré la tarde fuera para dejarte descansar, y será mejor que me llames en caso de que algo ocurra, no quiero que sigas pasando por esto sola.

La rubia asintió, y tan pronto como se giró para recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, el sonido de la puerta anunció que Rosabella se había marchado.

Cerró los ojos, pero nuevamente le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió continuar con el libro que estaba leyendo horas antes, quizá eso la distraíria un poco. Se sumergió en una placentera lectura, aislada del resto de la escuela, y por una hora o dos, fingió que el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, era una sensación que le gustaba, siempre había sentido que no pertenecía a ese mundo, se sentía ajena a la idea de ser una damisela en desgracia por el resto de su vida, y no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que sus padres sí. Era por eso que se sentía más libre en Wonderland, aunque ni siquiera ahí podía ser ella misma, por miedo a que alguien se diera cuenta que tampoco pertenecía ahí, por eso usaba la armadura del caballero blanco, el disfraz perfecto.

De pronto, el sonido de suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpió, definitivamente no era Rosabella, ella nunca tocaba la puerta antes de entrar, era un costumbre que tenía, y que la caballero hallaba un tanto molesta a veces.

Algo dudosa, giró la perilla para recibir a quien sea que se encontrase al otro lado, quien para su sorpresa, era nada más y nada menos que su hermano mellizo.

—¿Dex? —balbuceó confundida.

Su hermano la abrazó sin pleno aviso, a pesar de llevarse muy bien, el Charming de en medio nunca fue muy de dar abrazos.

—Darling, me enteré de... Bueno, eso—dijo aún sin apartarse. —¿Está todo bien?

El castaño conocía suficiente a su hermana como para saber que la ausencia de palabras y su mirada caída no eran precisamente un "Si, todo bien", pero realmente él no era el tipo de persona que sabía consolar a los demás.

—¿Daring lo sabe? —preguntó el mayor, sin saber que más decir.

—Si, él estaba ahí cuando pasó. —frunció los labios ligeramente, no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaria su hermano cuando la tuviera frente a frente. —Pero no hemos hablando sobre ello.

—Deberías de aclararte con él, sabes que las cosas no resultan bien cuando ustedes dos pelean. —sugirió aludiendo a las veces que sus hermanos discutían de niños, pero en esta ocasión, era más que un simple desacuerdo infantil.

—¿Aclarar que? —chilló, si estaba preocupada por la reacción de alguien en su familia, era por la de sus padres, no en un posible berrinche del rubio.

—Bueno, su destino...

—Dexter, no quiero escuchar nada sobre destinos ahora, solo quiero descansar un rato. —gruñó a la vez que se giraba para darle la espalda a su mellizo. —He tenido un día horrible.

—Darl —alcanzó a decir antes de que su hermana cerrara la puerta.

Sabía que esa había sido una manera muy poco «encantadora» de comportarse, pero honestamente, en ese mismo momento estaba harta de todo, y que su hermano viniera a decirle que fuera ver comosus problemas estaban afectando al mayor, la hacía hervir en cólera.

Aún así, no puedo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa la invadiera, estaba siendo egoísta de nuevo, y le preocupa que serlo cada vez más a menudo la convirtiera en una versión de sí misma que no quería conocer, toda esta situación lo hacía, se estaba dejando llevar por la melancolía, y se hundía cada vez mas y más en un pozo profundo, si seguía así, pronto se volvería en alguien totalmente ajena a ella.

Se miró en el espejo y notó que su cabello estaba relativamente más desarreglado de lo que solía, y no llevaba maquillaje puesto, ya que apenas y tenía la fuerza de voluntad para levantarse en las mañanas, no tenía ganas de colocarse marcara de pestañas o rubor, y aunque seguía tendiendo una enorme belleza, se notaba a leguas que últimamente se había descuidado. Eso, sumado a su baja en calificaciones, la hizo percatarse de cómo estaba lentamente tirando su vida por la borda sin darse cuenta.

Tenía que ser valiente, ser valiente y afrontar la situación que se le presentaba, como si de un enorme dragón a punto de atacar se tratase, porque nada era suficientemente desafiante para Darling Charming, y no iba a dejar que esta situación, por más peculiar y difícil que fuera, la tirara abajo.

El asunto de sus, si bien no nuevos, pero si recientemente descubiertos sentimientos por Apple quedaría en segundo término, si bien la situación del beso era algo que no podía evadir, (y mucho menos ahora) , de lo que si tenía era control era de su enamoramiento con Apple, después de todo, un par de sonrojos y mirada nerviosa en presencia de la rubia no podrían hacer que nada saliera mal ¿no?, sólo deseaba guardar todo lo que sentía por ella en una pequeña caja, muy profundo en su mente, y continuar con su vida. Aunque después de lo ocurrido, empezaba a preguntarse si la princesa volvería a siquiera dirigirle la mirada, con lo mucho que le gustaban las miradas de la rubia.

Sabía que los días posteriores serían difíciles, pero confiaba en qué podría lidiar con ello, incluso si ese mismo día no lo había manejado del todo bien, sólo necesitaba «respirar profundamente y avanzar», tal y como había aprendido años atrás, cuando era tan solo una niña y gustaba de espiar las prácticas de esgrima con un profesor privado que su madre contrató para sus hermanos.

Sin darse cuenta, la poca luz que entraba por las persianas cerradas se había desvanecido por completo, anunciando que la noche había llegado, minutos después de que se percató de aquello, su compañera llegó, había estado en la biblioteca, según le contó, y le trajo algunos libros, porque sabía que la caballero amaba leer incluso más de lo que ella lo hacía, y estaba casi segura de que eso la animaría.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una Darling más animada, que incluso había tomado una ducha, no es como si no hubiera tomado duchas recientemente, solo que esta vez, se veía con esa apariencia fresca y renovada de alguien que ha tomado un largo y reconfortante baño.

—Traje tus favorito, espero que esto te anime.

La rubia miró entre los libros que había en la bolsa que su amiga dejó sobre la cama.

—Sé que haz leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca, no me decidía cuál traerte, así que te traje estos.

La chica sonrió al ver, que, en efecto, el título que tanto apreciaba, y que probablemente había leído más de 20 veces estaba entre el montón, no era un secreto que este era su favorito, ya que Darling solía hablar de vez en vez de aquel viejo libro sobre el pirata que evitó que su amada se casara con un malvado príncipe, era cursi, si, pero simplemente le encantaba, lo había leído en su niñez y había quedado fascinada, desde entonces, no había otro libro que amara más que ese, ni siquiera las historias sobre caballeros.

Aunque no lo aparentara, la princesa prefería el romance por encima de la fantasía o la aventura, y amaba los finales felices.

—Hey, me alegra ver que estás mejor.

—Si, bueno, no quiero dejar que esta situación me siga atormentando por mas tiempo —dijo con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro. —No quiero ser una damisela en desgracia.

Suspiró para posteriormente acariciar su nuca, mientras la morena le sonreía ante su admirable comportamiento.

—Aunque, aún tengo cosas que resolver, pero vamos poco a poco.

—Esa es la actitud.

Ambas se fueron a dormir, y como pocas veces en los último días, Darling cayó rendida en la cama, se había ocupado de arreglar un poco la habitación, algunas prendas que tenía tiradas por ahí, y polvo acumulado de las últimas semanas, además, ese baño que tomó la había dejado muy relajada, factores que la llevaron a tener un largo y profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente se despertó con energía, la noche le había sentado bien, y ya casi había olvidado como se sentía dormir bien, se estiró, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha matutina, normalmente tomaba dos baños, uno al despertar antes de ir a la escuela, y otro después de entrenar, para que sus músculos no le rindiera la cuenta y de paso para no irse a dormir sudada, hábito que había abandonado en días recientes, ya que últimamente sólo tomaba su baño después de entrenar.

Salió del baño y se encontró con su compañera ya levantada y tendiendo su cama.

—¡Eh, hoy madrugaste!

—Si, aunque se siente raro que no me pese el levantarme de la cama. —dijo entre risas.

Tan pronto ella salió del baño, su compañera entró para tomar una ducha también.

Darling arregló su cabello como de costumbre, le gustaba tener volumen, la hacía ver alta, y en su opinión, imponente. Era un estilo que había adoptado cuando era más joven, pues solía ser la más bajita de su clase, y aunque actualmente era una chica con una estatura sobresaliente, le tenía cariño al peinado.

Se maquilló y arregló como usualmente lo hacía, y antes de que lo notara, su compañera estaba lista también.

—Oye, Rosabella, hoy no tenemos clases juntas, pero podríamos ir a la villa después de clases, hace tiempo que no salgo.

—Cuenta conmigo. —dijo su amiga, feliz de que la Charming menor estuviera de mucho mejor animo, aunque en el fondo sentía que no se encontraba del todo bien aún. —¿Segura que vas a estar bien?

—Descuida, lo estaré.

Ambas se despidieron, como lo hacían casi todas las mañanas, y se fueron a sus respectivos clases. Darling nuevamente irradiaba esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, y a pesar de las miradas y susurros en el pasillo, no había sucedido nada que derrumbar a su buen humor.  
Decidió sentarse junto a Cerise Hood, sabía que ella no era del tipo de personas que le hacían mucho caso a los escándalos.

—Hey. —saludó alegremente la chica, bueno, Cerise no solía ser muy afectiva, pero ese tono en su voz era bastante amigable. —Me sorprende que hoy no te estés sentando tu sola, no me malinterpretes, es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a verte en la esquina mirando por la ventana.

—Ah, sobre eso. —tal parecía que la gente a su alrededor si había notado lo mucho que Darling se había aislado en los últimos días. —Bueno...

—Descuida, no tienes porque explicarme. —la hija de caperucita era una persona muy comprensiva, era justo por eso que a Darling le agradaba. —Todos tenemos secretos ¿no?

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa ladeada, y tan solo segundos después, el profesor llegó, dando inicio a la clase.

Continuando con su propósito, Darling tomó notas y prestó la mayor cantidad de atención que pudo, aunque de vez en vez, su mente se llenaba de pensamiento, de los cuales se lograba deshacer rápidamente.

Pasada casi una hora, cuando estaba saliendo el salón mientras mantenía una agradable conversación con la chica del mechón blanco, una joven alada se acercó hacia el dúo.

—Ehm... ¡Darling, hola! —exclamó amablemente Cupid, quien se notaba con dudas sobre que decir al principio.

—Oh, hola, ¿que tal? —la Charming menor estaba notablemente confundida, se llevaba bien con la hija de Cupido, pero no solían hablar a menudo, y los recientes acontecimientos la tenían algo paranoica acerca de la gente que se acercaba a charlar con ella.

—¿Te importa si me la llevo un momento? —preguntó a la más bajita.

—No, toda tuya. —dijo Cerise. —Nos vemos luego.

Una vez que la morena se despidió de su amiga, Cupido tomó de la mano a Darling y la arrastró hacia el pasillo.

—Yo... ehm... lamento interrumpirte, sé que la siguiente clase está a punto de comenzar, ¡pero te prometo que será rápido! —hablaba con la voz tan jovial como solía hacerlo, aunque ligeramente más nerviosa. —Es... sobre Dex.

—Mi hermano... ¿Te mandó a que arreglarlas las cosas por él?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir al ver como la chica estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta. —Él solo me contó lo que había pasado, y yo... quise ayudar.

—Ya le dije que no tengo ganas de hablar sobre... esto con Daring.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero todo lo que te pido es que no estés molesta con Dex, él solo quería ayudar, sabes como es él.

La rubia bajó la mirada, ella tenía razón, Dexter era bastante malo para expresar sus emociones, y la menor estaba consciente de que había sido un poco dura con él.

—Quizá... quizá hable con él más tarde.

—¡Gracias, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio! —la pelirosa adoraba ayudar a los demás, pero Darling sospechaba que en este caso en particular, lo hacía con intensiones más allá de simplemente ser una buena persona, pues aunque Dexter no lo notara (o más bien fingía que no lo notaba) ella si estaba consciente del enamoramiento que C.A. tenía hacía su mellizo. —Bueno, también tengo que ir a mi clase, ¡te veo luego!

—Hasta pronto, y descuida, le hablaré bien de ti a Dexter. —esto último provocó un considerable sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha, quien se fue por pasillo casi dando brinquitos de alegría.


	7. Asuntos familiares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Charming tiene un pequeño e inesperado encuentro.

La hija de Eros se fue saltando de alegría por el pasillo camino a su siguiente clase, cuando inesperadamente se vio interceptada por su compañera de habitación.

—¡Cupid, Cupid! —dijo eufóricamente la de los rizos.

—Oh, hola Blondie... —la de cabello rosado era una persona muy paciente, y le encantaba ver a los demás felices, pero cuando Lockes estaba así de feliz, normalmente era porque había encontrado una noticia jugosa, sinónimo de un nuevo castigo por parte del director.

—Cupid, necesito contarte todo, ¿podemos sentarnos juntas hoy?

La chica alada suspiró, ese día, como todos los demás, tenía planeado sentarse con Dexter, pero no podía rechazar la invitación de su amiga.

—Claro. —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tan pronto tomaron asiento, la rubia comenzó a hablar, era muy parlanchina, y a veces, ese era su principal defecto. Nada de lo que estaba diciendo parecía llegar a algún lado, Blondie solía hacer eso, se desviaba del tema cuando estaba a punto de contarle algo, y su compañera siempre tenía que recordarle el punto de la conversación, y en esta ocasión, creía saber de que se trataba.

—Entonces... ¿Todo bien con Grimm? —murmuró Cupid, desde luego que toda la escuela se había enterado que Blondie fue llamada a dirección, y la noche anterior, cuando ella llegó a la habitación, la antes mencionada ya estaba dormida, pero cuando se levantó por la mañana, ya se había ido.

—¡Si! Es justo de eso de lo que quería hablar —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

C.A. no entendía del todo cual era su emoción, pero le alegraba verla feliz.

—El director no está enojado—acarició su barbilla antes de corregirse a sí misma. —Bueno, si, lo está, ¡pero no me castigará si le hago un pequeño favor!

—Blondie, no creo que...—no estaba muy convencida de que tan buena idea era, ya que Grimm solía utilizar a los estudiantes revoltosos para hacer su trabajo sucio.

—No, no, dejame terminar, esto es un ganar-ganar —expresó la hija de ricitos de oro mientras movía sus manos alegremente. —El director me pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre Darling, ¡Justo lo que necesito! Todo el mundo está esperando para ver que pasa con su destino.

—Blondie —musitó suavemente la chica alada. —No creo que esto esté bien.

—¿Porqué no? Esto es lo que hace una reportera de verdad.

—Pero Darling es tu amiga, Apple es tu amiga, sabes bien que esto va a afectarlas a las dos.

Cupid estaba consciente de lo entrometida que era su compañera, la curiosidad era parte ella, y eso siempre le traía consecuencias. Casi siempre se veía obligada a detenerla de cometer locuras, pero a veces, y solo a veces, la dejaba que continuara solo para que aprendiera un poco que debía de contenerse, por más ruin fuera. Pero esta vez, en particular, tenía ese mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo pasaría si dejaba de su amiga continuara con esto.

—¡Pero es la noticia del siglo!, además, Grimm me lo pidió.

—Eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo, sabes que esto está mal. —Ya tuvimos esta conversación, cuando Ashlyn y Hunter salían, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que no podías hacerle eso a tus amigos.

—¡Pero esto es diferente! —alegó elevando un poco el volumen de su voz. —Cupid, esto es sobre el destino de Blancanives, sabes bien que eso son noticias grandes.

—Y que lo sean no hace que esté menos mal.

—Creí que me apoyarías en esto. —rechistó frunciendo el ceño. — Siempre es lo mismo contigo, ya ni siquiera sé porqué me molesté en contártelo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la rubia se dio la vuelta molesta, para sentarse en otro sitio antes de que la clase comenzara. Se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

Cupid estaba casi segura de que en unos días se le pasaría, solían tener peleas a menudo por este tipo de temas, y siempre terminaban arreglando las cosas entre ellas, solo que, lo que le preocupaba a la hija de Eros no eran las peleas con su compañera de habitación, sino como afectaría esto a los demás. Suspiró y continuó su camino hacia la clase, pensando en alguna idea para convencer a Lockes de no llevar a cabo cualquiera que fuese el plan que tenía.

A unos pasillos de distancia, en la clase de princesiología, la joven Charming se aburría como nunca mientras tomaba nota a lo que la Reina Blanca les enseñaba, odiaba esa clase, pero no tenía muchas (por no decir nulas) opciones además de asistir. A pesar de eso, mantenía muy buenas notas.

Continuó con su clase hasta llegada la hora del almuerzo, se encontraría con Rosabella en la cafetería, pudo ver a su amiga en una sentada con un libro en la mano, y a unas mesas de distancia, a sus hermanos sentados en el lugar de siempre, la mesa de los Royals, que seguía igual que siempre, con la pequeña diferencia de que desde que se reveló que Daring no era el príncipe de Apple, esta comenzó a comer su almuerzo en otro lado con mas frecuencia, aunque en ocasiones aún seguía comiendo con ellos, después de todo, seguían siendo sus amigos.

Tragó saliva armándose de valor para ir hacía donde los Charming mayores, necesitaba hablar con ellos, con ambos. Los chicos estaban teniendo una charla entre ellos, estaban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que ni siquiera notaron que su hermanita se acercaba.

—Uhm —murmuró. —Dex, Daring.

Los nombrados se giraron hacía ella, y para su sorpresa no se veían molestos, ni siquiera el rubio, en su lugar, la reacción inmediata de los príncipes al ver a la menor, fue compartir una mirada de preocupación.

—Quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer, no estaba en... mi mejor momento, y fui muy grosera, sé que solo querías ayudar. —declaró dirigiendo la mirada su mellizo. —Y... Daring, quisiera hablar un poco contigo, es decir, si tu quieres hablar conmigo, claro.

—Darling... —titubeó el príncipe mayor, se veía algo nervioso, cosa que no era propia de él. —También necesitamos decirte algo.

La princesa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y ese sentimiento de angustia que estaba intentando reprimir regresaba a su pecho, tensó sus extremidades y asintió ligeramente para indicarle a su hermano que continuara.

—Cuando veníamos para acá —dijo el castaño al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. —Vimos a mamá y papá afuera de la oficina del director.

Ciertamente, el pánico se apoderó de ella, trató de respirar profundamente, pero esta vez no funcionó. Si bien el director Grimm le había dicho que llamaría a sus padres, el asunto de Blondie el día anterior la hizo olvidarse por completo de su otro problema. Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con su compañera la tarde anterior, sobre como sus padres estarían de todo menos orgullosos de ella. Había estado tan ocupada preparándose mentalmente con la situación de Apple que no tuvo tiempo para hacer lo mismo con la cuestión del Rey y la Reina Charming.

—Ehh... Darl, ¿todo bien? vez algo pálida. —señaló el de gafas.

—Solo necesito un momento. —dijo la chica todavía bastante inquieta. —¿Seguros que eran ellos?

Dexter asintió antes de continuar.

—¿Sabías que iban a venir? Daring dice que papá no le comentó nada cuando hablaron ayer.

—El director me dijo que iba a llamarlos —contestó la chica mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus hermanos. —Pero no me dijo que lo haría hoy.

Ninguno de los tres pronunció una sola planta por un buen rato después de eso.

—Daring, sobre lo que quería hablarte. —dijo finalmente la de pelo claro rompiendo el silencio.

—No necesitamos hablar sobre eso.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir. —le recriminó.

—Mira Darling, lo importante es que Apple está bien, no estoy enojado contigo, y no hay nada de que hablar.

Si bien esa actitud tan madura que su hermano estaba mostrando le sorprendía, sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto, lo conocía muy bien desde que era un niño como para no reconocer cuando algo le molestaba. Pero de la misma manera, sus hermanos podían notar que Darling estaba ignorando el tema de sus padres.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera objetar contra las evasivas del mayor, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de «Darling Charming, a la oficina del director.» proveniente de los altavoces de la escuela, cielos, realmente la estaba cansando que tuvieran que avisar a toda la escuela cuando alguien estaba en problemas de esa manera, porque ella estaba segura de que estaba en problemas.

Le dio un último vistazo a los chicos antes de levantarse, se veían igual de angustiados que ella, porque a pesar de todo, era su hermanita menor y la querían.

—Darling —la llamó la voz de su mellizo, que justamente era con quien mejor relación tenía de los dos. —Surte.

La princesa sonrió, antes de marcharse. Le alegraba estar bien con los muchachos (aunque aún quedara pendiente el asunto de Daring) pero en ese momento tenía que concentrarse en el desafío que tenía por delante. Sus padres.

El señor y la señora Charming eran personas estrictas. La habían criado, según decía su madre, como a toda una señorita, tenía vastos conocimientos en todo tipo de temas, pero no gracias a sus padres, pues la mayor parte de lo que sabía lo aprendió por cuenta propia, principalmente leyendo, cosa que las lecciones de postura o las clases de bordado no le enseñaron, no se quejaba, para ella, cualquier tipo de conocimiento era bienvenida, pero sin duda siempre prefirió las aventuras por encima de la etiqueta.

Pero ese era el tipo de educación que una princesa recibía, claro, no todas las princesas, realmente dependía mucho de la familia, recordaba que durante su infancia, a Apple, por ejemplo, le contrataron una extensa variedad de tutores que la educaron en temas que iban desde la literatura clásica, hasta las matemáticas, pues según decía Blancanives, como futura reina, debía de dominar cualquier tema, cosa que en el caso de Darling fue diferente. Ella estaba destinada a ser una simple damisela en desgracia, por lo que nadie veía necesario que aprendiera cosas más allá de sonreir y diferenciar entre cubiertos.

Estando una vez más (y esperando que fuera la última) frente a la oficina del director, los escalofríos bajaron por su espina dorsal más rápido de lo que imaginó posible, podía jurar que su corazón estaba a punto de salirsele del pecho, giro la perilla, notando que en la palma de su mano se había formado una muy ligera capa de sudor, y abrió la puerta.

Tal y como temía, sus padres ya estaban sentados frente al escritorio. El director le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla que se encontraba vacía en medio de los dos monarcas.

Milton Grimm se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Como les iba diciendo. No podemos pasar esto por alto.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. —expresó su padre. —Pero mi esposa y yo estamos henos hablando, y creemos que si usted nos hubiese informado sobre esta... situación antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El director pareció quedarse en blanco unos segundos, porque quizá el Charming tenía razón.

Darling se encogió en la silla, ni siquiera sabía porque la habían mandado llamar, la conversación no parecía estar rumbo a incluirla.

—Querida —interrumpió la señora Charming. —Postura.

La joven se enderezó sin rechistar. De niña, nunca le gustó cuando su madre le llamaba la atención con respecto a su porte, pero ya siendo más grande, se dio cuenta de que la postura era, de igual modo, algo crucial en combate, y si bien no era lo mismo.

De algún modo, agradecía a su mamá por obligarla a mantenerse en la misma postura recta por horas como castigo por encorvarse, porque aunque cruel para una niña pequeña, resultó útil para su entrenamiento autodidacta siendo ya una adolescente.

—Bueno, el asunto es, que creo entienden que no puedo permitir que estas conductas de su hija continúen, y es por eso que los he mandado llamar.

—Entendemos perfectamente, director Grimm. —está vez, fue su madre quien tomó la palabra. —Darling siempre ha sido una joven problemática, pero nunca creímos que llegaría a este punto.

—Corrigiendo a mi esposa, nunca creímos que se atrevería a llegar a esto. —dijo el hombre dirigiendo la mirada a su hija. —Pero tenga por seguro que hablaremos con ella, sus acciones tendrán consecuencias.

—Eso espero, no quiero llegar a mayores con este asunto, confío en ustedes para que lo solucionen.

Dieron por cerrado el tema después de aquello, el Rey y la Reina siguierom hablando con el director, preguntando por sus otros dos hijos, y hablando de todo tipo de cosas triviales de adultos que a Darling le parecían aburridas, ella no quería llegar a ser un adulto, o al menos no quería convertirse en el tipo de adultos que sus padres eran.

Era algo que tuvo claro desde que era pequeña, en parte tal vez, porque convertirse en un adulto conllevaba que tendría que vivir el resto de sus días siendo una damisela en apuros.

Luego de minutos que para la menor parecieron eternos, los Charming se despidieron del director, para posteriormente salir del lugar con su hija tras ellos.

—El caballero blanco. —musitó el hombre sin girarse hacía la chica. —¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?

—Fue un regalo del caballero blanco—dijo manteniendo la mirada baja. —Es decir, del anterior caballero blanco, yo lo salvé y él...

—Si, si, esa es la historia que le constaste al director. —la voz de su padre la interrumpió antes de que pidiera terminar. —Quiero saber realmente se donde la sacaste, dinos la verdad.

—Esa es la verdad. —replicó confundida.

—¿Cómo se supone que creamos eso?—dijo la señora Charming. —Eres una dama, nunca te educamos para que aprendieras a rescatar a los demás, ese no es tu deber.

—Aprendí yo sola. —afirmó. —Y lo hice muy bien.

—Siempre le dije a tu madre que era mala idea que te diera tanto libertinaje cuando eras niña, eso de jugar en el lodo como un chico, simplemente no estaba bien. Ni siquiera tus hermanos lo hacían, no solo no es propio, de una chica, no es digno de la realeza.

—¿Es verdad eso de que estuviste en Wonderland? —preguntó la mujer mayor, en este punto, ambos adultos se habían girado para encarar a su hija.

—Si. —ya no quería ocultar nada, lo más probable era que Grimm se los había contado todo, pero ellos estaban probando que tan honesta podía ser, y no iba a darles el gusto de quedar como una mentirosa. —He estado yendo y viendo durante los últimos meses.

—Sabes lo que siempre te hemos dicho sobre ese lugar. Está maldito, corrupto por la locura.

—Nunca debiste de ir. —añadió la señora Charming. —Esa debe de ser la causa de todo este problema.

Darling hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no apretar sus puños y mantener su postura, sus padres estaban a punto de sacarla de quicio, y realmente no sabía de responder.

—Es todo, quiero que me digas dónde está esa armadura, tienes prohibido seguir con este jueguito de ser un caballero.

—No. —alzó la voz en un intento de sonar autoritaria. —Es mía, yo la conseguí, y no voy a decirles donde está.

Su madre la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró de vuelta a la oficina del director, irrumpió en el lugar abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo al hombre de cabello cano que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

—Milton, necesitamos pedirte un favor antes de irnos. —habló el hombre rubio. —Queremos asegurarnos de que Darling no vuelva a usar esa ridícula armadura de caballero, jamás.

—Confiamos en qué puedes decirnos donde está.

El hombre parecía sorprendido, pues hasta donde Darling tenía entendido, nadie sabe dónde guardaba su armadura salvo sus hermanos y su mejor amiga.

Cuando hizo su gran revelación como el caballero blanco, tuvo que darse el tiempo más tarde de explicarle a sus hermanos como fue que llegó a ese punto, y ellos, aunque algo sorprendidos, decidieron apoyarla, siempre supieron que ser una heroína era su sueño, pero nunca esperaron que algún día se hiciera realidad, lo veían simplemente como una fantasía infantil. Dexter no sabía mucho sobre peleas, Daring por su lado, si bien era bueno en todo lo que un príncipe requería serlo, era más una cara bonita que un guerrero, así que ninguno entendía al cien por ciento los intereses de la menor, pero la amaban e iban a estar ahí para ella.

Ya hace un tiempo, cuando Grimm (y toda la escuela) se enteró de las pequeñas aventuras clandestinas de Darling en Wonderland, le prohibió volver a encarnar al caballero blanco, lo hizo con un precio, claro, esa fue una de las razones por las que, aunque con pesar la dejó inscribirse en la clase de caballeros.

Fue por eso mismo que en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara, la princesa le dio la clave de su casillero a las tres únicas personas que conocían el contenido en este guardado. Solo en caso de emergencia.

—Lo lamento, pero no tengo idea de donde esconde la armadura.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —rechistó su padre. —¡Que incompetencia! Por este tipo de cosas es que nuestra hija terminó metida en esto.

—Rey Charming, le aseguro que llegaré al fondo de esto, sólo deme un poco de tiempo y...

—No, mi esposa y yo podemos resolverlo, gracias por su tiempo. —exclamó con evidente molestia en su voz.

Una vez más Darling se vio arrastrada por sus padres por los pasillos de Ever After, ni siquiera intentó forcejear, si algo había aprendido en sus infancia, era que lo mejor era no replicar a sus padres.

—Jovencita, es tu última oportunidad. —dijo su madre con su característico tono autoritario. —Dinos dónde está.

Era una mujer severa, aunque siempre fue consentidora con sus hijos, no sé podría decir lo mismo de su relación afectiva con ellos. En muchos aspectos, era muy parecida a Darling, en especial en los físicos, tenía cabello castaño como el de su hermano, ojos azules profundos y piel color melocotón, similar al tono de piel de su hija. Una de las cosas que la princesa agradecía haber heredado de su madre, era su determinación, cualidad que ambas compartían, y aunque no lo aparentara, también era bastante inteligente, aunque como una dama de sociedad, aquello le parecía algo secundario, y deseaba que su hija pensara igual que ella, sin embargo, para la joven, la belleza que había heredado de su progenitora era algo superficial.

La falta de respuesta de la chica dijo mas que cualquier palabra, esa era su manera de desafiarlos, cosa que él Rey y la Reina no pensando tolerar.

—Bien. —bramó su padre con el entrecejo fruncido. —Si no vas a decirnos, lo voy a averiguar yo mismo.

Y sin mas, siguieron caminando por los pasillos hacía un destino que para Darling era desconocido. En cierta parte del trayecto, el hombre se alejó para realizar una llamada, pero la chica no pudo escuchar que era lo que estaba diciendo.

—Espero que estés contenta. —soltó de repente la reina. —Ya has causado suficientes problemas con tus caprichitos, no pensamos que sigas poniéndote en ridículo de esta manera.

—¿Porqué no pueden entender que esto es lo que soy? —exclamó ya bastante molesta.

—Hija, eres joven, y como tu madre no permitiré que sigas cometiendo errores que te seguirán el resto de tu vida.

—Sabes que jamás he querido ser una damisela en desgracia, y jamás les importó, a ninguno de los dos. —tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a soltar una sola lágrima. —Nunca les importó mi felicidad.

—Darling, baja tu tono de voz, eso no es digno de —pero se vio interrumpida por las palabras de su hija.

—¿De qué, mamá? ¿De una dama? Pues estoy cansada de ser una dama, soy una caballero, y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

—¡Solo intentamos protegerte! No tienes idea de lo que...

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —dijo su padre con un tono de voz más neutro de lo que se hubiese esperado.

Era un hombre amargado, y aunque en el noticiero siempre se le veía sonriente y «encantador», la realidad era otra, siempre estaba fatigado y era algo que podía notarse en sus ojos, que aunque de un atractivo azul gricaseo, parecidos a los de su hija, pero que a diferencia de los de la chica que estaban llenos de vida, los suyos se veían cansados.

Según les decía cuando eran niños, era porque así era la vida de un adulto, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y eso lo dejaba cansado, razón principal por la que no le gustaba que lo molestasen haciendo ruido, era por eso que Darling y los chicos jugaban en los jardines en lugar de dentro de la casa, además claro, de que de esa manera no corrían el riesgo de tirar alguna antigüedad con sus espaditas de madera.

—No es nada, solo estábamos hablando, pero ya hemos terminado esta conversación. —declaró la reina volviéndose hacía su marido.

—Bien, porque tengo que volver al trabajo, acabemos con esto rápido.

Siguieron caminando y para ese momento Darling cayó en cuenta de que ya debía de ser hora de salir, habían pasado varias clases en el despacho del director, y un poco más de tiempo siendo interrogada por sus padres, así que no era de sorprenderse que su padre necesitara regresar al trabajo ya, probablemente había perdido casi todo el día.

Tres cosas le pusieron la piel de gallina. La primera, fue la idea de que la presencia de sus padres con el semblante molesto junto a ella no ayudaba en nada a su cometido de pasar desapercibida. La segunda, que cada vez se iban acercando más a su casillero, y eso sería peculiar y quizá ni siquiera una razón de temer si no fuera por el tercer punto. Su armadura estaba escondida en su casillero.

Los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo de sus últimas clases, algunos se dirigían a sus actividades extracurriculares, y el lugar estaba a reventar de personas, Darling sintió como su frente se perlaba con una ligera capa de sudor, la situación no hacía más que recordarle al día anterior, cuando en frente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil Blondie Lockes reveló quien despertó a Apple, y eso no hacía más que ponerla ansiosa.

Entre la multitud, pudo distinguir a sus hermanos, tal vez querían saludar a sus padres, ya que no los veían muy seguido.

—¡Daring, hijo! —dijo su padre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Dexter, quien estaba a unos pasos de su hermano mayor se rascó la nuca, tal parecía que su padre no había notado su presencia.

—Hola papá —saludó el joven al tiempo que su padre le propinaba un abrazo. Daring siempre fue el favorito.

—Dexter, cariño. —dijo su madre al percatarse de la presencia del castaño. —¿Cómo va la escuela?

Darling se quedó sola mientras sus padres de encargaban de ponerse al tanto con sus hermanos, tal parecía que al ver al rubio, su padre había olvidado que se la hacía tarde para el trabajo.

Después de unos minutos, su padre se acercó a ella, dejando a un Daring cabizbajo tras de si, y eso nunca podría ser una buena señal, algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—Hija —comenzó el hombre. —Sabes que tu madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé. —musitó desviando la mirada, no sabía a dónde quería llegar su padre.

—Pero no vamos a dejar que continúes con esto, es por tu bien.

La chica no entendía a qué se refería, pareciera como si estuviera dándole el mismo discurso de hace unas horas.

En un súbito movimiento, Daring se acercó al casillero, aún sin establecer contacto visual con su hermanita, y sin más, lo abrió.

La princesa sintió su corazón romperse cuando su padre avanzó hacía la taquilla. Ahora lo tenía todo muy claro.

Su hermano mayor estaba parado junto al Rey, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Espero que esto te haga entender. —exclamó su padre mientras sacaba la pesada armadura.

La armadura, por su naturaleza wonderlandiana, tenía la capacidad de reducirse significativamente, así como un sinfín de habilidades más, pero la de cambiar de tamaño en específico, le había sido de utilidad para esconderla en distintos lugares sin ser descubierta. El hombre tomó las piezas, que en ese momento se encontraban en su forma minimizada.

—Eres una princesa, y esperamos que te comportes como tal de una vez por todas. —dijo mientra caminaba hasta ponerse frente a ella. —No vamos a tolerar ni uno más de tus caprichos. 

Por un momento, le pareció ver una mirada de pena en los ojos de su padre, pero creyó que sólo había sido su mente.

Su madre, quien estaba parada junto a su hermano, se mantenía al margen, pero la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

—Vendremos a visitarlos pronto. —anunció su padre una vez se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar junto con su mujer. —Sean buenos chicos.

Al escuchar las palabras «sean buenos chicos» se le vinieron a la mente imágenes de su infancia, cuando su padre solía despedirse así antes de irse al trabajo, con los años, dejó de hacerlo, y escuchar aquello la reconfortaba de alguna manera que no entendía.

Sentía un cosquilleo avanzar por su espina dorsal al tiempo que intentaba asimilar que acababa de suceder. Su padre llevándose lo más preciado que tenía, su hermano mayor traicionándola de esa manera, y su hermano mellizo simplemente observando sin hacer nada. Todo cayó de lleno sobre sus hombros, como si un gran peso acabase de desplegarse encima suyo.

Tenía ganas de gritar, pero ni una sola fue capaz de salir de su boca, también quería correr, tras su padre, y encararlo, pero simplemente se quedó estática. Estaba tan concentrada en analizar que debía de hacer a continuación que ni siquiera notó cuando silenciosas lágrimas caían por su mejillas rosadas.

Sus padres salieron de la escuela tan silenciosos como entraron, y aunque algunas miradas curiosas habían presenciado dicha escena, no fue realmente la gran cosa.

Finalmente sus temblorosas piernas cedieron, empujadola hacia el suelo, donde calló de rodillas, derrotada, cuando el mayor de los hermanos Charming por fin se dignó a mirarla.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto directo, y en ese momento, la chica se levantó y corrió hacia el rubio que estaba a penas a unos metros de distancia.

—Tu... —tartamudeó con la voz áspera por su situación actual. —¿Porqué tu...?

Acercó sus puños dispuesta a golpear el pecho de su hermano, pero se detuvo al último momento, aferrándose a la camisa del príncipe mientras su llanto comenzaba a hacerse más evidente.

—Darl... —dijo el más alto. —Lo lamento.

Una vez que soltó el primer lamento, los siguientes vinieron, la atención (aunque no comparable con la que había recibido el día anterior) era la menor de sus preocupaciones, porque al igual que sus lágrimas combinadas con la máscara de pestañas le nublaban la visión, su mente había quedado en blanco.

—En serio lo lamento, pero papá tiene razón, esto es lo mejor para ti, es lo mejor para todos.

El de gafas miraba la escena desde lejos, acariciando su antebrazo y sin atreverse al acercarse a los otros dos.

El único sonido que la de ojos azules podía distinguir entre los murmullos de la gente, era el de sus propios gemidos. Y cuando por fin fue capaz de dar unos pasos sin perder la postura, se alejó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, incluso si sus piernas volvían a flaquear, sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de todo y todos.

Se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud de curiosos que la observaba, sin percatarse de que la hija de la Reina Malvada la estaba llamando, y siguió corriendo hasta salir de la escuela, fue más allá, hasta estar fuera de los límites de la escuela, y se adentró en el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, con la esperanza de perderse por ahí.


	8. Encuentro.

Cuando ya no pudo mas, se puso en cuclillas bajo la sombra de un roble, y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se había adentrado tanto en la espesura del bosque que todo se veía oscuro, o quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo corriendo, y ya había anochecido, pero eso era menos probable.

Seguía con la respiración agitada, porque aunque tenía buena condición física, nadie podía inmutarse tras correr tanto.

Había derramado todas las lágrimas que tenía que derramar, y probablemente en sus mejillas había una larga línea negra causada por la máscara de pestañas que se corrió con su llanto, debía de ser un desastre ahora, pero honestamente, ya no le importaba. Estar en al aire libre le daba cierta sensación de paz, porque por fin podía descansar de los murmullos en el pasillo, pues el único sonido que llenaba sus oídos ahí, era el de el cantar de los pájaros. Siempre le gustó mucho la naturaleza, trepar árboles, jugar en la tierra, tal vez esa era la razón por la que el estar ahíla calmaba.

No tenía ganas de pensar en nada, porque entre más meditaba la situación, más mal se sentía. Y creía que había sido una idiota por pensar que sí ignoraba todo, simplemente pasaría y podría continuar con su vida tal y como había sido hasta antes de ese beso.

¿Realmente se arrepentía de ese beso? A veces, tal vez, la mayoría del tiempo, en ese momento por ejemplo, lo hacía.

Pero había otras ocasiones en que si cerraba sus ojos aún creía recordar el tacto de los labios de la princesa. Un recuerdo difuso y borroso, como si fuera algo muy lejano, a pesar de haber ocurrido hace no mucho.

Incluso si su única intención fue despertarla, las noches de insomnio le dejaban tiempo de sobra para pensar en la rubia. A veces se preguntaba que pensaría Apple de ella, e incluso entonces, al estar inmersa en la espesura del bosque se encontró a sí misma reflexionando sobre qué sentía Apple respecto a los eventos del día anterior, cuando sus miradas chocaron el el pasillo y Apple escapó.

Definitivamente sentía algo, una cosa que no podía describir adecuadamente, quizá y era amor, pero ella era muy joven e inexperta para saberlo a ciencia cierta, porque incluso si llevaba toda la vida leyendo novelas de romance, eso no la preparó para lidiar con un enamoramiento real, y era por eso mismo (y por un sin fin mas de razones) que toda la situación con Apple la confundía ¿Cómo podía saber si realmente estaba enamorada de la princesa si nunca antes había estado enamorada?

Pasaron unos 30 minutos, o quizá unas 3 horas, tal vez incluso fueron tan sólo 10 minutos, puesto que para ella era como si el tiempo no estuviera pasando. Tenía la sensación de que solo se encontrara flotando en el mar, con la esperanza de ser arrastrada por la marea a un lugar muy muy lejano. Hasta que su paz, si así podía llamarla, se vio interrumpida por las voces que se acercaban cada vez más, voces que conocía.

Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero sus piernas estaban muy cansadas, y su cuerpo algo adolorido a causa de todas las ramas con las que chocó al abrirse paso entre la maleza, su fina piel melocotón terminó llena de rasguños y cortadas superficies.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que por más que quisiera, ya no podía escapar más, porque de todas formas, escapar nunca le trajo nada bueno, no lo hizo cuando escapaba al país de las maravillas para ser el caballero blanco, y no lo hizo cuando fingió estar totalmente bien con lo que pasó el día anterior, quizá el problema era que los demás tenían razón, y simplemente no podía escapar de su destino.

Se sintió derrotada, más que en cualquier duelo que pudo tener antes, y aguardó pacientemente a que vinieran por ella, que la reprendieran y, quizá que llamaran a su padres de nueva cuenta, quería ser positiva al respecto, al menos ya no habría nada que pudieran quitarle. 

—¿Darling? —notó la presencia de Raven Queen, pero eso no la hizo levantar la cabeza. —¡Darling, estás aquí! ¡Chicos, está aquí!

La chica se acercó a ella rápidamente para comprobar su estado, llevaba un farol en la mano, puesto que la iluminación del bosque era terrible. Se inclinó frente a su amiga, pero esta no tuvo respuesta alguna.

No iba a preguntarle «¿Está todo bien?» porque sería absurdo, incluso una burla, ya que claramente para Darling nada estaba bien en ese momento, y no tenía que ser ella para saberlo.

Los pasos de los demás estudiantes que se habían sumado a la búsqueda resonaron con el eco del bosque. Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupaba de Raven, aunque la nula claridad del lugar no le permitió identificar quien estaba en el grupo de alumnos que se acercó a ella.

—Darling —dijo una voz que rápidamente reconoció como la de su compañera de habitación. —Será mejor que volvamos, no puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se levantó como pudo, su cuerpo no le permitiría correr más, pero al menos creía ser capaz de volver caminando a la escuela por cuenta propia.

Por un momento, las linternas de sus compañeros la cegaron, dejándola con la vista algo atrofiada por unos segundos, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Pudo ver entre la multitud a cierta rubia de labios rojos, que la miraba con pena, pero no fue capaz de decir si Apple realmente los acompañó porque estaba preocupada por ella, o si por el contrario fue porque, bueno, era su deber. Pero se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Caminó de vuelta a la escuela, escoltada por Rosabella, quien se quedó junto a ella en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara. Nadie pronunció palabra, ni siquiera el director Grimm, quien había asistido a la búsqueda, incluso si a veces era negligente con sus estudiantes, un alumno perdido era algo serio.

No estaban muy seguros de que hacer con ella, pero al final acordaron que lo mejor sería llevarla a que le curaran las heridas a la enfermería, y después, quizá una buena comida, pues no había probado bocado en todo el día.

—¿Por cuánto me fui? —preguntó la chica a su mejor amiga, que estaba junto con ella en el taburete de la enfermería escolar.

—Empezamos a preocuparnos cuando dieron las 10 y aún no regresabas. —dijo notoriamente triste.

—Lo siento, no estaba pensando, yo solo...

—Está bien Darl, no estoy muy segura de cómo hubiera reaccionado en tu lugar. —la interrumpió mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

—¿Dexter, Daring...?

—Ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti, desde el momento en que saliste por esa puerta, Daring dice que en serio lo lamenta, supe lo que pasó.

Un resoplido fue lo que obtuvo por parte de la caballero, seguía molesta, o quizá triste, o una mezcla de ambas, cualquiera que fuera la palabra para referirse a como se sentía respecto a sus hermanos después de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

Cuando la enfermera terminó de colocar ungüento, y una que otra curita en sus cortes más profundos, Rosabella se había ocupado previamente de ayudarle a quitarse todo el desastre de maquillaje corrido que tenía en el rostro mientras esperaban que la enfermera la atendiera, cuando terminaron con sus heridas, las dejaron ir a comer algo, o más bien dejaron a Darling ir a comer algo, pues Rosabella ya había cenado horas atrás, un plato de sopa caliente la esperaba en la cafetería, ordenado por el director.

Comió en silencio, porque no tenía ganas de hablar, y Rosabella por su lado, no tenía ganas de molestar a su amiga después de la experiencia que tuvo, sólo daba gracias a que todo esto hubiera ocurrido en verano, porque de haber sido en invierno, Darling habría corrido el riesgo de morir allí afuera, que fuera fuerte no la hacía inmune al frío.

Ni siquiera Grimm pensaba en recriminarle con un «¿En que estabas pensando?» porque ciertamente, aunque tonta de su parte, su decisión de salir huyendo hacia bosque había sido sumamente peligrosa, y regañarle a estas alturas no servía de nada, sólo quedaba agradecer por haberla encontrado sana y salva, o casi. Tal y como habían acordado, Blondie le informó de lo sucedido con la familia Charming horas atrás, e incluso él reconoció que los padres de Darling fueron un poco duros, pero si era lo que se debía de hacer para proteger el destino, que así fuera.

Una vez en su habitación, tomó el EspejoPad que había sobre su buró, lo había dejado ahí esa mañana sin darse cuenta, y pudo leer los dígitos «2:43 a. m.» sobre la pantalla.

—Creí que eran apenas las once. — musitó aún sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

—Bueno, la búsqueda nos llevó unas cuantas horas. -explicó la morena. —Apple sugirió que tal vez podías estar en ese sitio donde te gusta entrenar, pero no había nadie ahí, así tuvimos que buscar en los alrededores.

Quería decir algo relacionado con la rubia, pero prefirió callar. Abrió la boca un par de veces en fallidos intentos de formular alguna oración, pero nada resultó.

—Podemos hablar mañana si quieres. —sugirió. —Grimm dijo que te daría un par de días, así que no te preocupes por ir a clases, todos entendemos que haz tenido días difíciles.

No pensó en la posibilidad de que Grimm se sintiera ¿arrepentido? tal vez por llamar a su padres, o por haber comenzado con todo el problema, el punto era que que quizá el hecho de que una estudiante se pusiera en peligro, lo hizo reflexionar. Eso era nuevo.

—Gracias por todo, Ross. —dijo antes de meterse a la cama, una vez tendiendo puesta su pijama. —Tengo suerte de que mi mejor amiga sea buena dirigiendo búsquedas.

—Sobre eso... —soltó la chica mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en la mesita de noche. —No fue mi idea, es decir, me preocupé cuando no llegaste a comer conmigo, pero creí que algo te estaba retrasando, pero quien convocó a la búsqueda fue Apple.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica.

—Vino a nuestra habitación a eso de las nueve de la noche, le dije que nunca llegaste y que estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti. —continuó Rosabella. —Casi media hora después, el director Grimm nos avisó que él, los miembros del comité estudiantil y algunos voluntarios irían a buscarte, muchos estudiantes se apuntaron, el director no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó que si muchas personas ayudaban sería mejor.

Pudo sentir como su corazón se sobresaltaba tras enterarse de aquello, Apple y ella no eran tan cercanas como para que la rubia se preocupara por ir a buscarla, especialmente porque el hecho de que Darling se "desapareciera" por cortos periodos de tiempo no era nada nuevo, y nunca había sido razón para que sus compañeros de preocuparan, porque nadie realmente notaba su ausencia, pues todos creían que solo estaba escondida por ahí sumergida en un buen libro dentro de un rincón de la biblioteca. Pero eso no hacía que tuviera esperanzas, y por mas que deseaba mantener sus expectativas bajas, el repentino interés de la White por ella la ilusionó como a una niña pequeña, creyó que era bastante tonto, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Estoy feliz de que me hayan encontrado. —susurró.

—Yo también. —contestó su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios, para posteriormente apagar la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto.

Estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida muy rápido, aún cuando sus pensamientos la estaban atormentando. Estaba pensando en comprar algún hechizo de sueño profundo en la villa al final del libro, había escuchado que ayudaban a dormir mejor cuando se tenía insomnio.

Cuando se levantó notó que el reloj marcaba las 10:23, y por un momento se preocupó por llegar tarde a clases, hasta que recordó las palabras de su amiga y cayó en cuenta que no tenía que asistir a la escuela esa mañana, ni las que le seguían. Se comenzó a sentir ansiosa, no iba a ir a clases, pero tampoco tenía ganas de entrenar, sus piernas dolían bastante, porque aunque tenía condición, solía calentar antes de cualquier entrenamiento, y adentrarse como loca en el bosque no le había hecho ningún favor a sus piernas. Su cuerpo, de igual modo, estaba adolorido, y de todas formas, el entrenamiento sólo la haría pensar en lo del día anterior, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con el dolor emocional de perder su amada armadura, por lo que prefirió gastar su tiempo en otras actividades.

Para calmar un poco el dolor de sus articulaciones, se dio un buen baño de agua caliente en el pequeño baño que compartía con su compañera, cuando terminó, puso su mayor esfuerzo en arreglarse como siempre lo hacía, pese a que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y cuando terminó, comenzó a planear que haría con tanto tiempo libre.

Por fortuna, tenía todo el día libre para distraerse con algo, así que decidió que lo primero que haría, sería ir a la biblioteca, donde de todas formas solía pasar sus descansos, era su lugar favorito de toda la escuela.

No había terminado de leer su libro favorito, bueno, si que lo había leído unas veces, pero no había terminado de leerlo está vez, así que lo llevó consigo a la biblioteca, pues sabía que ahí podría leerlo sin ser molestada, además, casi siempre estaba vacía, por lo que tampoco tendría que lidiar con compañeros curiosos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, percatándose de la presencia de Holly O'Hair en la mesa adyacente. La de cabellera larga parecía estar escribiendo algo, y se veía bastante concentrada en ello.

Durante un momento, la hija de Rapunzel despegó la vista del papel y al reconocer a Darling la saludó con la mano desde la distancia, la princesa devolvió el gesto, aunque algo desconcertada.

Holly y Darling no eran realmente muy amigas, no porque no se llevaran bien o algo por el estilo, simplemente era porque Darling no acostumbraba tener muchos amigos cercanos. A Holly la conocía porque solía juntarse con los demás Royals, pero fuera de eso no sabía mucho de ella, además de que quería seguir su destino de cuento de hadas, cosa que no tenían en común.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de la caballero, solo para sentarse junto a ella.

—¿La princesa que soñó? Me encanta ese libro!—preguntó mientras señalaba la portada del libro. — ¿No crees que es increíble la parte en donde el pirata rescata a...?

Se tapó la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta de que le estaba contando el final a la muchacha frente a ella.

—Ups, lo siento —dijo con una risita nerviosa. —No conozco a casi nadie que haya leído el libro y supongo que me emocioné.

—Descuida, esta es probablemente la décima vez que lo leo.

—¿Tanto te gusta el libro? —comentó. —Nunca imaginé que fuera el tipo de cosas que leyeras.

—¿No? Adoro los libros de romance, este es mi favorito.

—¡También es mi favorito! —chillo emocionada, provocando un "shh" por parte de las bibliotecarias.

—Siempre creí que eras del tipo que prefería la fantasía o los libros sobre grandes aventuras.

—Tal vez, pero el romance siempre será mi favorito, es algo ñoño. —admitió algo apenada.

—¡No! Pará nada. —alegó la de cabello rubio fresa. —Me alegraría tener alguien con quien hablar de libros de romance, creo que tengo un poco harta a Poppy con el tema.

Continuaron charlando sobre "La princesa que soñó" hasta que a Darling se le ocurrió preguntar por lo que estaba haciendo su compañera antes de su pequeña plática, no era una persona a la que le gustara meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero tenía curiosidad.

—Oye... Holly —comenzó, captando así la atención de la otra chica. —¿Eso que estabas haciendo era alguna tarea?

Las mejillas pálidas de la contaría se ruborizaron, y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, no, no exactamente, uhm, es algo como... —dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban un poco por el lugar, probablemente porque estaba pensando en que decir.

-Hey, está bien si no quieres decirme.

—No, no es eso. —admitió. —Es solo que es un poco... Vergonzoso, es todo.

—Bueno si no quieres...

—No, no, si quiero. —la interrumpió la rubia. —Es decir, realmente me gustaría compartirlo con alguien, así que... Supongo que tu no eres de las que juzgan.

Se levantó y fue rápidamente por el pequeño cuaderno que había dejado en la otra mesa, lo colocó junto a la caballero y volvió a sentarse en donde hace unos minutos.

—Son historias. —dijo al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello. —Yo las escribo en mi tiempo libre.

—¡Eso es genial! —expresó con un sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Estás escribiendo un libro?

—No, es algo diferente. —explicó al tiempo que jugueteaba con uno de sus largos mechones. —Reescribo historias, ya sabes, los cuentos.

Darling parecía confundida, pero escuchó atentamente a lo que su compañera tenía que decir.

—Realmente no estoy muy del lado de los Rebels, pero a veces los comprendo, algunos tienen historias muy... Tristes. —dijo mientras acariciaba la pasta de su libreta. —Quisiera poder cambiar eso, así que un día comencé a escribir algunos, uhm, finales alternativos para las historias.

La caballero no sabía que decir, jamás había escuchado de algo parecido, pero sin duda sonaba agradable.

—También a veces, cuando estoy aburrida combino historias, ya sabes, como que pasaría si Kitty estuviera en el cuento de la sirenita, definitivamente Kitty sería más astuta que la bruja.

—Eso es... ¡Increíble! —admitió antes de clavar su vista en el cuaderno. ¿Puedo?

—Adelante. —dijo mientras asentía.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de lectura, Darling terminó las dos primeras historias, una de ellas, en la que Maddie era el hada madrina de Cenicienta, y terminó por volver alocados tanto el vestido como el carruaje, y desde luego, las zapatillas.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Holly... ¡Esto es genial! -dijo emocionada, para después entregar el cuaderno a la princesa.

—Oh vamos, no es para tanto. —dijo la chica, ruborizada por los halagos de su compañera. —Es solo un pasatiempo, cuando cumpla con mi destino pasaré mucho tiempo sola, leyendo y pintando, así que creo que esta es una buena manera de entretenerme mientras tanto.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó intrigada, se había quedado con ganas de leer los otros.

—Si, en mi habitación, tengo cuadernos llenos de ellos.

—¿Podrías...?

—Si, te los traeré mañana. —La interrumpió entre risas, a sabiendas de lo que iba a preguntar, Darling era como una niña pequeña cuando se entusiasmaba. —Ya casi es hora de mi siguiente clase pero... ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—Trato hecho. —exclamó mientras se despedía de la princesa de cabello largo, que se alejó justo antes de que el timbre marcara el inicio de una nueva clase.

Se quedó en la biblioteca durante un par de horas más, para poder terminar su libro, aunque lo cierto era que le aterraba un poco la idea de salir y encontrarse a uno de sus hermanos en el pasillo.

Se sentía dolida, incluso más de lo que se sentía enojada. No quería ver a Dexter, y mucho menos a Daring, no era como si ya no los amara, pero simplemente no podía perdonarlos por no haber hecho nada cuando sus padres le arrebataron aquello que ellos bien sabían ella apreciaba. Por otro lado se preguntaba ¿ella habría hecho algo por ellos en una situación así? quería pensar que sí, pero la verdad era que estaba tan asustada de las consecuencias que algo así podría traerle, como probablemente ellos lo estuvieron ese día.

Era por eso que no podía sentirse del todo molesta, porque en el fondo no era tan diferente a los demás niños Charming.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, decidió enviar un mensaje a Rosabella, tenían una comida juntas pendiente, y si lo que quería era relajarse, quizá salir juntas después de la escuela sería lo mejor, además, se sentiría más segura si otra persona la acompañaba para evitar que tuviera algún arranque de nervios en caso de encontrarse con sus hermanos en el pasillo.

A los pocos minutos, su espejofono vibró por la contestación de su compañera, con un mensaje que se podía leer "¡Claro! Paso por ti cuando termine mi última clase" así que decidió leer uno o dos capítulos más.

Llegado el momento, pudo observar a la hija de bella parada en la puerta, y haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ella. Tomó su libro, que era lo único que llevaba ese día consigo, y partieron.

Una tarde en el café de la villa al final del libro era justo lo que necesitaba para disfrutar su día libre, y aunque tenía esa pequeña inquietud en su pecho desde el día anterior, estaba significativamente más relajada ahora. Como tenía antojo de algo dulce, terminó ordenando un frapuccino de caramelo, mientras que su amiga por su parte pidió un chai latte.

Aunque Rosabella no estaba del todo segura, Darling insistió en que la pusiera al tanto de las clases de ese día, era una persona muy estudiosa, e incluso con su pequeño descanso ordenado por el director, ella quería terminar todas sus tareas, después de todo, se había atrasado mucho estas últimas semanas, le gustaba mantener sus calificaciones altas por mero gusto, incluso si era una de las pocas cosas que su madre no le exigía.

La de gafas insistió en que Darling debía de comer algo, pues se había levantado tarde y por si fuera poco, no salió a comer nada en todo el día, ya eran casi las 3:30, por lo que terminaron ordenando también algo para almorzar.

Una vez habían devoradas sus hamburguesas, se les ocurrió que sería una buena idea ir a hacer unas cuantas compras, quizá un vestido, o un par de zapatos nuevos. Recorrieron unas cuantas tiendas hasta quedar con una buena cantidad de bolsas en sus manos, como se dedicaron a hablar de temas triviales, no se habían dado cuenta de que eran más de las seis, y que por lo tanto, comenzaba ya a atardecer.

Súbitamente, los pasos de la de cabello rubio claro se detuvieron, parecía que observaba algo, y su compañera de habitación no lo dejó pasar por alto.

—¿Darl? —la llamó, al notar que estaba inmóvil. —¿Pasa algo?

Pronto comprendió que la chica tenía su vista fija en el aparador de una tienda de armas y todo tipo de armaduras, eso explicaba mucho.

—¿Quieres que entremos a esa? —sugirió mientras señalaba la puerta del local.

—No. —se apresuró a decir la otra princesa, aún sin despegar su vista de la tienda.

Rosabella echó una mirada a la vitrina y alcanzó a ver unas vistosas espadas que sobresalían entre las demás armas que eran más pequeñas, pero lo más llamativo era una reluciente armadura, entonces entendió que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Quieres comprarla, no es así? —era más que claro que Darling estaba atravesando por momentos difíciles, y quizás una armadura nueva era lo que necesitaba.

—Yo... —titubeó por un momento, pero después sacudió su cabeza y retomó su camino. —No, volvamos a los dormitorios, se está haciendo tarde, además dijiste que tenías tarea.

—Darling. —protestó a sabiendas de que su amiga estaba evadiendola.

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada de súplica, de esas que se le daban tan bien a la Charming, y prefirió desistir de cualquier objeción que pudiese tener, pero sin duda hablarían de eso más tarde.

Aunque con dificultad al principio, lograron retomar el ritmo de su conversación previa, haciendo más ameno el camino de regreso a las instalaciones de la escuela. Se quedaron tan absortas en su conversación, que ninguna de las dos pareció notar a la rubia de labios rojos que se hallaba recargada justo al lado de la puerta de su habitación.


	9. Quédate aquí, conmigo.

Su compañera entró rápidamente a la habitación que compartían, interrumpiendo la lectura de la chica.

—Apple, sé que estás ocupada, pero esto es serio.

La aludida puso una sonrisa en su rostro como era común en ella, a la vez que recuperaba la compostura luego del susto que se llevó con la intromisión de su amiga.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Darling —comenzó, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la cama donde se encontraba sentada la rubia. —Sé que te dije que te tomaras tu tiempo para aclarar las cosas con ella cuando hablamos, pero creo que ella realmente necesita a alguien ahora mismo.

—Raven... yo... no estoy entendido ¿Qué sucede? —insistió, mientras colocaba en su mesita de noche las gafas que anteriormente tenía puestas.

—Bueno, acabo de verla tener una pelea con sus padres en el pasillo, ella se veía mal.

—Raven, sabes que yo no...

—Escucha Apple —elevó el volumen de su voz, para este punto, ambas estaban frente a frente. —Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero después de todo Darling es tu...

—No, no lo entiendes. —la interrumpió. —No lo entiendes para nada. Tu nunca quisiste seguir su destino, pero yo...

Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada antes de terminar su oración, su silencio se prolongó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente encontró las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir.

—No sé qué decirle. —apretó sus labios antes de tragar saliva. —Incluso si ella es mi... Príncipe azul. Sé que ya tuvimos esta conversación ayer, pero es que tu no comprendes, así no es como debería de ir el cuento.

—Si, y cuando tuvimos esta conversación ayer ya te lo dije ¿que hay con eso?

—¿Qué hay con eso? —el semblante preocupado de Apple se tornó ligeramente enfadado. —Raven, entiendo que a ti no te importe, pero yo quiero seguir mi cuento al pie de la letra, si no lo hago...

—Apple, hemos hablado mil veces sobre esto, no vas a desaparecer, ninguno de nosotros lo hará. —dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. —Además, ¿no estarías siguiendo tu cuento con Darling?

—No eso, tu no puedes entenderlo.—se limitó a decir.

—Bueno, quizá no, tal vez no tiendo. —cruzó sus brazos y miró directo a los ojos azules de la hija de Blancanieves. —Pero prometiste que hablarías con Darling, y deberías de hacerlo, ella debe de estar igual de confundida que tu. Deja de ser egoísta, esto es algo que las afecta a las dos, y por lo que veo, ella lo está pasando peor que tu.

La muchacha no supo que contestar en ese momento, «egoísta», no le gustaba que Raven la llamara así, no le gustaba en general que la llamaran así, y desde todo lo que pasó a partir del día del legado, era un adjetivo que usaban frecuentemente sobre ella, los demás creían que no se daba cuenta, pero si que lo hacía. Quería creer que no lo era, siempre ayudaba a todos desinteresadamente, o tal vez solo lo hacía porque ese era su deber, la única manera que le habían enseñado, ¿cuál era la diferencia? la habían criado de cierta manera, y ella sólo seguía las cosas al pie de la letra.

Era por eso mismo que las cosas le resultaban tan confusas, tan solo al inicio de este año, toda su vida parecía ya hecha, era algo incuestionable, y cuando todo comenzó a cambiar, no supo reaccionar al cambio, porque nunca nadie le enseñó a sobrellevar las cosas cuando éstas no seguían el orden que conocía.

Tampoco nunca se había cuestionado nada sobre su príncipe azul, pues desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre le dijo que estaba destinada a casarse con el mayor de los Charming, y como siempre, ella no puso objeción ¿como podría? Era un chico popular, apuesto, y de buena familia, incluso si nunca le había gustado, simplemente creía que tal vez en algún punto, luego de casarse y cumplir con su cuento de hadas, podría llegar a amarlo, quizá sólo era muy joven aún, o al menos eso llevaba repitiéndose a sí misma durante los últimos años. Tampoco podía negarse que el rubio era guapo, así debía de ir el cuento, era todo lo que le fue enseñado.

No terminaba de captar como era que ahora se encontraba en esa situación. Su príncipe azul, aparentemente fue una chica todo este tiempo, cosa que jamás se había visto, y que nunca creyó posible, pero en retrospectiva, tampoco creyó posible una que una futura reina malvada fuera tan dulce, y ahí estaba Raven como prueba de que, efectivamente, las cosas no siempre siguen el cuento.

Solía pensar en Raven seguido, ciertamente, ella no era mala, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que nunca podría serlo, era una persona amable y desinteresada, para nada como le dijeron que una reina malvada debería de ser.

Incluso si ser compañeras de cuarto fue de principio una idea del director, estaba feliz de haber aceptado, porque había llegado a considerar a Raven una gran amiga una vez que lograron ver a través de sus diferencias, o casi, porque si bien aún tenía sus dudas, había aceptado que sí Raven y los demás Rebels era felices así, tal vez habría una manera de que todos pudieran tener su final feliz, le costaba mucho apegarse a esa idea, pero poco a poco estaba abandonado esas viejas maneras de pensar que le fueron inculcadas por su madre.

Se podría decir que la hija de la reina malvada y ella se habían convertido finalmente en amigas, amigas de verdad, y aunque tenían sus diferencias, ya podían llevarse bien, incluso había noches en las que se quedaban despiertas hasta tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, y finalmente caían dormidas acurrucadas en la cama de alguna de las dos ya en la madrugada cuando habían quedado exhaustas por tanto reír y charlar, realmente disfrutaba esos momentos con Raven.

También en algunas ocasiones, la de cabello oscuro le hacía compañía mientras ella estudiaba, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que Raven practicara con su guitarra en la habitación, incluso ya hasta lo encontraba relajante, en el último año habían aprendido a complementarse la una con la otra, a pesar de lo opuestas que eran.

Raven hasta había aceptado hacerle cumplidos de vez en cuando, por mucho que le irritaba alimentar el ego de la rubia, ya no la ignoraba cuando ésta la consultaba para saber si tal vestido o falda se le veía bien, y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro la primera vez que le dijo "te ves realmente linda" aún ponía a Queen de buen humor. White estaba acostumbrada a ser halagada por todos siempre, pero que lo hiciera Raven, quien se negaba a reconocerla como «la más bella» (cosa que era probablemente lo único que encajaba en su rol de reina malvada) la hacía sentir especial, no era como cuando las demás personas se lo decían, con ella era diferente, y la hacía sentir calor en el pecho, tal vez así se sentía ser aún más feliz de lo que siempre era.

Dieron por terminada su discusión y Apple se quedó pensando en que quizá lo mejor si era ir a ver a la princesa, así que esperó hasta que la tarde estuviera por caer para ir hacia su habitación, no tenía muy claro que le diría, pero estaba segura de que las palabras surgirían una vez ahí, o al menos eso quería creer.

Cuando Rosabella le comentó que, no sólo no estaba ahí, sino que además Darling había huido rumbo al bosque y no había regresado aún, sintió que algo estaba mal, no pudo explicarlo, simplemente sintió que algo malo había pasado.

Sin perder tiempo, convocó a una reunión del consejo estudiantil, su co-presidenta estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su idea de solicitar al director una búsqueda, los chicos del país de las maravillas habían llegado a considerar a Darling como una de ellos, y estaban tan preocupados como cualquiera por los recientes problemas a los que se había enfrentado la caballero, mismos que ya eran noticia entre el cuerpo estudiantil de Ever After High, era el tipo de cosas que no pasaban desapercibidas, después de todo, ahora cualquier asunto relacionado a Darling estaba ligado al cuento de Blancanieves, sin duda era bastante presión para cualquiera, y Apple lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Así mismo, fue a hablar con el director Grimm, quien aunque molesto por una visita a tales horas, entendió que la situación era grave, y por lo tanto, accedió a realizar una búsqueda, se armó del valor necesario además para convencer al director de darle unos días de paz mental a la Charming, asegurándole que la chica estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, la rubia tenía tal habilidad con la palabra, que no le fue difícil convencer al hombre de hacerle ese favor.

Deseaba tener la misma facilidad con la que habló con él director para hablar con Darling sobre los problemas que las envolvían, pero realmente le resultaba un asunto muy conflictivo, al menos en su mente, y la estresaba no saber lidiar con ello. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si la razón por la que pidió al director darle un descanso a la chica fue porque quería evitar verla y tener esa esperada conversación.

Debía admitir que ni siquiera ella se tomó bien el asunto de principio, estaba asustada, histérica y sobre todo muy confundida, pero tuvo la suerte de que Raven estuviera ahí para consolarla, no le fue fácil romper esa pequeña burbuja en la que vivía, porque hasta hace poco tiempo, solo tenía dos certezas en su vida, ella sería la próxima reina, y Daring sería su príncipe azul, fuera de eso, todo era borroso. Sin reina malvada ni cazador, ¿Qué sería de Blancanieves?

El resto pasó en un suspiro, para cuando encontraron a una Darling marchitada y sucia bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya era demasiado tarde para hablar, o por lo menos era un momento de lo más inoportuno, al menos por ese día, y no sabía si se sentía más aliviada por saber que la chica que conocía desde su infancia estaba sana y salva, o por saber que su plática se aplazaría al menos por un día más.

Con todo y la oscuridad de esa noche, pudo sentir la tristeza en los ojos de la chica cuando sus miradas chocaron, y eso simplemente le rompió el corazón un poco. No se sentía como la Darling que conoció ese día en los jardines de su palacio, ni siquiera se sentía como la Darling optimista y alegre que compitió contra su equipo en los juegos dragones, no, la chica que estaba frente a ella se veía frágil y temerosa, aunque honestamente, no la culpaba, cualquiera se vería así en una situación como esa.

Nadie además de su compañera de habitación y de la compañera de la misma Darling cruzó palabra con la mencionada, y cuando regresaron a la escuela, el director ordenó a todos ir a su habitación inmediatamente.

Caminó en silencio junto con Raven hasta su dormitorio, ya era algo tarde, y estaban muy cansadas, pero aún así su amiga habló una vez que cerraron la puerta tras de ellas.

—Me siento muy mal por ella, quisiera poder ayudar.

—No sé si haya algo que podamos hacer por ella.

Raven la miró de tal manera que no tuvo que decir nada más, Apple sabía lo que quería decirle, claro que había algo que podía hacer, podía hablar con ella, después de todo, ella era probablemente la única que sabía más o menos como se sentía Darling respecto a todo esto de su destino, pues ambas estaban directamente involucradas.

—Es solo que no sé si realmente ayude en algo. —admitió mientras se desplomaba en su cama. —¿Qué tal si la hago sentir peor?

Ciertamente, la princesa creía que, por lo menos en esta ocasión, y a diferencia de muchas otras, ella no era la mejor opción cuando de animar a alguien se tratase, no sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a la caballero, porque ella estaba igual de aterrada del futuro.

—Estoy muy segura de que ayudarás, te lo prometo.

—¿Podrías hablar tu con ella en mi lugar? —sonaba más como una súplica que como una pregunta.

La de ojos violetas se acostó en la cama junto a su compañera y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo no soy su princesa, tu lo eres.

La piel por naturaleza pálida de White se tornó de un color más bien rojizo, hasta ese momento, había evitado pensar en el hecho de que, en efecto, ella era la princesa de Darling, era bastante confuso, porque nunca había oído de algo así, al menos nunca lo había escuchado de una manera... buena. Pero era más que claro que el ella rompió el hechizo al unir sus labios con los suyos, y su cuento dictaba que era así como debía de ir la historia.

Se acomodó hasta quedar frente a frente con Raven y apretó los labios como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de soltar un puchero, provocando así que una sonrisa se dibujar a en el rostro de la otra chica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la de ojos azules, confundida por la risa de su amiga.

—Nada, es solo que me pareces menos irritante que cuando comenzamos a ser compañeras de cuarto.

—¿Ah si? —dijo reincorporándose en la cama para sentarse. —Si no me soportas entonces puedes irte a dormir a tu propia cama.

Dijo lo último fingiendo un tono de disgusto, estaban acostumbradas a jugar así, era algo que se había vuelto muy suyo, la Rebel ya estaba acostumbrada al ocasional narcisismo de Apple, y para la Royal los comentarios sarcásticos de Raven eran algo que hasta había llegado a disfrutar. Era también cierto que Raven dormía cada vez con más frecuencia en la cama de Apple, su colchón era injustamente más cómodo, y estaba tan acostumbrada a quedarse dormida luego de sus charlas nocturnas que ya era algo muy común, de todas maneras, la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambas durmieran sin invadir el espacio de la otra.

—¿Ah, entonces planeabas que me quedara a dormir aquí esta noche? —tapó su boca con su mano derecha cuando sintió que el bostezo iba a salir, quizá no tuvo las exuberantes clases de etiqueta que la rubia si, pero desde luego que tenía modales. —Está bien, está bien, dormiré en mi cama esta noche.

La princesa estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, quizá para protestar ante su idea de irse, pero al final se arrepintió, dejando así que la otra chica caminara hasta el otro lado de la habitación para meterse en sus propias sábanas.

—Otra noche será.

—Otra noche será. —replicó la pelimorada. —Que descanses Apple.

—Buenas noches Raven.

Al día siguiente se prepararon para ir a clases como siempre lo hacían, con la rutina diaria de Apple arreglándose en el espejo, era bonita por si sola, pero no le bastaba con eso, quería ser perfecta, en cualquier sentido que eso incluyera, porque su madre siempre le dijo que eso era lo que una buena monarca debía hacer. Así que se colocó su maquillaje natural de siempre, y su labial rojo, que no era realmente necesario, porque sus labios tenían un bonito color natural.

Fue a la cafetería a pasar su hora del almuerzo con Briar y Ashlynn, y aprovechó para echar un vistazo y comprobar que Darling no estaba ahí, lo que probablemente era un indicio de que el director Grimm hizo caso a su petición y le dio el día libre, cosa que la puso de buen humor.

Se pasó la tarde después de la escuela estudiando para su examen de la semana próxima, era la clase de persona que gustaba de estudiar con anticipación para asegurarse de solo obtener las mejores notas, y cuando llegó el momento indicado, decidió que era hora de ir a visitar a la caballero.

Era casi la misma hora del día anterior, respiró profundo, intentando calmar sus nervios y tocó la madera suavemente, un golpe, dos golpes, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Por un momento le aterró que Darling no quisiera abrirle la puerta, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era esa idea, pues no había manera de que la chica supiera que era ella quien se encontraba al otro lado.

Se recargó en la pared analizando una vez más lo que iba a decirle, pasaron por lo menos unos 10 minutos, y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, se encontró con la persona que buscaba justo frente a ella.

Darling estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y huir, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho, y de todas formas, estaba tan nerviosa que incluso de haber corrido, sus cuerpo rígido no le hubiera permitido llegar lejos, estaba casi petrificada, pues se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la princesa parada frente a ella.

—Uhm... Darling, hola. —titubeó. —Yo... Eh... Quería venir a hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

Rosabella le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la caballero, un empujoncito para que arreglara sus asuntos pendientes, y entró a la habitación, dejando sola a la chica en el pasillo.

—Estaré aquí por si me necesitas. —dijo la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta.

Darling maldijo en su mente durante, le molestó que su Ross la dejara sola en esa situación, incluso si su presencia sólo hubiera hecho más incómodo el asunto. Era una gran amiga, pero en momentos como ese, le molestaba que la hija de la bella la animara tanto a solucionar sus problemas, aún sabiendo que era por su bien, Darling era de esas personas que simplemente continuaba con sus cosas como si nada hasta que no podía más y todo explotaba, era un habito muy poco sano que adquirió con los años.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —musitó con una voz suave, y luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo, ya que era muy obvio. —Es decir, sé de que quieres hablar, es solo... ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

Suspiró una vez más y Darling finalmente juntó el coraje para acercarse a ella y recargarse en la pared a su lado.

—El... —parecía tener dificultades para expresarlo, pero finalmente lo soltó. —el beso.

—Oh. —murmuró la de cabello platinado. —El beso.

—¿Porqué nadie me lo dijo? —preguntó sin mirarla. —Es decir, Holly estaba ahí, Ashlynn estaba ahí, Briar, incluso Daring.

Se quedó callada luego de nombrar al rubio, y tampoco obtuvo una respuesta de su acompañante.

—Es sólo que fue un poco más duro enterarme de esa manera. —confesó. —¡Pero no creas que estoy molesta! yo... creo que tu eres increíble, y eres una gran... caballero, a pesar de esta situación tan...

—Está bien Apple. —dijo al notar que la rubia tenía problemas para llegar al grano.

Deslizó su espalda hasta quedar sentada, aún con su cuerpo recargado en la pared.

—Lamento no ser el príncipe azul que tu esperabas.

Sonó como una disculpa genuina, cosa que entristeció a Apple, pues no era para nada culpa de la chica que las cosas fueran de la manera que eran.

—Si te hace sentir mejor. —musitó al tiempo que imitaba la acción de su compañera. —No soy para nada la Blancanieves perfecta de todas formas.

—¿Qué? —las pupilas azules de ambas chicas se encontraron, aunque los ojos de Darling reflejaban más bien sorpresa, a diferencia de los de Apple que eran más melancólicos. —Todo mundo está seguro de que serás... eres, una increíble Blancanieves. Yo estoy segura ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario?

Apple acarició uno de sus mechones y luego se encogió de hombros, y la chica captó el mensaje al instante.

—Tu cabello rubio se ve bien.

—Pero no está bien, así no es como va el cuento, está mal.

—Creo que a veces las cosas no suelen ir como todos dicen que deberían. —dijo girando su cabeza hacía arriba. —Es decir, mírame.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—Está bien, no me molesta. —dijo mientras su mirada volvía a posarse en la chica. —Y sobre tu cabello, tampoco creo que esté mal, es... especial, diferente a las demás Blancanieves, no creo que eso sea malo.

White acarició una vez más sus rizos y luego una súbita sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Recuerdas ese verano cuando intenté teñirlo de negro?

—Si, fue el verano antes de que comenzaras tu primer año en Ever After High.

Recordaba perfectamente lo triste que Apple estaba cuando ella y sus hermanos fueron a visitarla aquél día, en ese tiempo debían de tener unos 13 o 14 años, de hecho, fue hace no mucho tiempo, aunque le parecía un recuerdo lejano. No se veían mucho a esa edad, así que el cambio que la pubertad le dio a Apple le pareció aún más sorprendente, pues se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente, y tal como su cuento lo dictaba, se hacía más hermosa con cada año que pasaba.

Recordaba también lo molesta que estaba Blancanieves, y como después se enteró de que era porque Apple intentó teñir su cabello, nunca hablaron de ello en su momento, pues no eran muy cercanas, y el incidente con el tinte para cabello fue algo aislado de lo que solo unas cuantas personas allegadas a Apple se enteraron. Su madre estaba furiosa ante la idea que Apple llegara a arruinar su cabello con algún tinte mal aplicado, y aunque la joven princesa le rogó cambiar el color de su cabello, la reina se negó rotundamente, pues a esas alturas, sólo quedaría mal si Apple cambiara el color de su cabello, ya que todos sabían que era rubia, ni más ni menos, una Blancanieves rubia fue algo que no pasó desapercibido, y el pigmento de su cabello era algo que había molestado a la niña desde que tenía memoria.

Apple se veía de lo más triste esa tarde, Darling no hizo más que observarla desde lo lejos, pero eso no logro hacerla sentir menos mal por ella, pensó una par de veces en acercarse y consolarla, pero se rindió porque después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer, por lo que se limitó a fingir que leía un libro en la banca de jardín adyacente.

Ya no jugaba en la tierra como solía hacerlo años atrás, porque sus maestros particulares habían sido especialmente estrictos con corregir y eliminar sus "conductas poco femeninas", y si bien no pudieron evitar que siguiera practicándolas, le enseñaron la valiosa lección de actuar como una dama frente a otros miembros de la realeza, su aspiraciones por ser una caballero pasaron a ser algo privado, que sólo se permitía sacar a la luz cuando estaba sola.

—He pensando en teñirlo unas cuantas veces, incluso he querido pedírselo a Holly. —confesó. —Pero mamá estaría muy molesta.

—¿En serio no te gusta tu cabello?

—No es eso, en serio me gusta. —Dijo, y soltó un suspiro. —Es solo que no es lo que los demás esperaban de mi.

Su conversación no parecía llegar a ningún lado, esa era la cosa con Apple, cuando se apegaba a algo, era muy difícil que se deslindara de ello.

—A mi me gusta. —susurró, y su mano pareció tener vida propia cuando se movió para acariciar uno de los rizos de la chica. —Es bonito.

Pudo percibir ese dulce olor que tanto disfrutaba proviniendo de la princesa cuando se giró para verla, había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas pálidas, cosa que la hacía ver aún más linda.

No intentó apartarse al notar la cercanía de su compañera, al menos no al instante, lo hizo lentamente, después de casi medio minuto. Y de nuevo volvieron a quedar en silencio, quizá en uno aún mas incomodo que los anteriores a ese.

—¿Te preocupa lo que los demás piensen? —soltó de repente Apple.

—¿Lo que los demás piensen? —repitió analizando la pregunta. —No sé, creo que ya he aprendido a lidiar con eso, casi. Algunas personas nunca se acostumbran a ver a una princesa con armadura.

—No me refiero a eso. —explicó intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. —Es decir, me refiero a... sobre nosotras.

El corazón de la caballero dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar a la otra chica decir aquello, pero seguía sin entender que quería decir.

—Ya sabes sobre qué tu seas mi... príncipe azul, que estemos destinadas. —sus ojos parecían vagar de un lado a otro, era un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Ah, eso... —contestó mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. —Un poco.

No pareció tener una respuesta por parte de White, así que decidió continuar con la conversación por cuenta propia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó al tiempo se posaba su vista en la rubia. —¿A ti te preocupa?

—Me aterra. —confesó abrazando sus piernas. —Siempre me aterra lo que los demás puedan decir de mi, y esto es...

No completó su frase, en su lugar, hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Darling pudo escuchar un resoplido salir de los labios de la princesa, y no supo hacer otra cosa más que colocar su mano en el hombro de la futura Blancanieves.

—Sé que quizá no eres el príncipe azul que todos esperaban. —comentó Apple. —Pero estoy feliz de que seas tu, no quiero que pienses que estoy decepcionada.

—¿Aunque sea una chica? —las palabras finalmente salieron de su boca, tuvo que soltarlas, porque sentía que si no las decía en ese momento, no creía ser capaz de decirlas nunca.

Los labios de Apple temblaron un poco, como si no supiera que responder ante tal pregunta.

—Si, incluso si no eres un muchacho. —dijo finalmente. —También lamento mucho arrastrarte a todo esto, sé que te gusta pasar desapercibida, y ahora gracias a esta situación estás llamando mucho la atención.

—Está bien, creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar, pero Daring siempre decía que estas son el tipo de cosas con las que un héroe tiene que lidiar. —mencionó aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro, misma que rápidamente se desvaneció al notar que inconscientemente había nombrado a su hermano.

—¿Cómo está él? —cuestionó la rubia, poniendo nerviosa a la otra chica.

—Bueno... él y yo... no estamos en muy buenos términos, así que no sabría decirte. —balbuceó, antes de apresurarse a corregirse. —¡Pero es por otros motivos! No creas que tiene que ver con el beso.

—Lo lamento, no tenía ideas de que estaban peleados. —Raven le había contado lo que había pasado con la armadura de Darling y sus padres, pero no entró en detalles, aún así, estaba casi segura de que la pelea entre los hermanos Charming tenía que ver con aquello.

—Está bien, tampoco me molesta hablar de él. —mintió, pero era inevitable si quería sincerarse con la princesa sobre el tema.

—Espero que no le haya afectado mucho, es un buen chico, aunque a veces solo piense en él mismo.

—Así es mi hermano, sabes que está obsesionado con su reflejo. —una pequeña risita acompañó a ambas, crecer con el rubio las había hecho testigos de lo mucho que éste se amaba a sí mismo, aunque no era necesario conocerlo de toda la vida para notarlo.

—De cierta forma, me alegra que nunca nos hayamos enamorado, ya sabes, Daring y yo. Eso solo hubiera hecho esto más difícil.

Hasta cierto punto, a Darling le consolaba que la rubia no hubiera tenido sentimientos por su hermano, porque durante años la idea de que si los tuviera la hizo sentir culpable por sus propios sentimientos.

—Creo que nunca me he enamorado de nadie en realidad. —confesó desviando la mirada. —Siempre creí que mi destino era estar con Daring, así que, bueno, solo me acostumbré a la idea de que él era con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

—Creo que yo tampoco me he enamorado jamás. —dijo Darling, a sabiendas de que quizá estaba mintiendo descaradamente. —He estado muy ocupada con otras cosas.

—Oh, bueno, yo creía que... Mucha gente decía que tal vez salias con ese caballero del país de las maravillas.

—¿Chase? —contestó intentando no soltar la risa. —No, es sólo un buen amigo, él me ayudó a mejorar mi técnica como caballero, ya sabes, entrenar por cuenta propia te enseña la practica, pero no la teoría. Aunque... no nos hemos visto desde que el director Grimm me prohibió regresar a Wonderland.

—¿Extrañas ahí?

—Si, era como un segundo hogar para mí. —dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos. —Era lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar en realidad.

—No tenía idea. —respondió la hija de Blancanieves. —Es decir, en realidad no sé mucho sobre ti, nunca hablamos así, como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

—No me molestaría hacerlo más a menudo. —sugirió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

—A mi tampoco.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que su charla se había extendido bastante tiempo, y por lo tanto, el sol se había ido y ambas comenzaban a tener sueño, ninguna de las dos había dormido bien la noche anterior.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana? —habló la de labios rojos. —Sé que tienes el día libre, pero tal vez después de la escuela.

Quería preguntarle como era que sabía que tenía el día libre, pero no lo hizo, y simplemente lo dejó pasar, por lo que solo se limitó a aceptar su invitación. Sintió también la necesidad de pedirle que no se fuera, quería quedarse ahí con ella mas tiempo, hablando de cualquier cosa, o tal vez de nada, solo deseaba su compañía, sin embargo, descarto rápidamente su idea, pues de todas formas se verían al día siguiente.

Darling se levantó del suelo, para después tenderle la mano a la princesa y que así ésta pudiese levantarse también.

Su despedida fue ligeramente incómoda, y cuando Apple dio la vuelta en el pasillo, la caballero se giró para entrar a su habitación y poder descansar.

—¿Y bien? —la interrogó su emocionada compañera, al verla entrar con una sonrisita boba en el rostro. —¿Cómo te fue?


	10. Una página nueva.

Tuvo que darle una larga explicación a su amiga para resumir más o menos que fue lo que habló con Apple. Rosabella escucho atenta cada una de las palabras de de su compañera, quien aunque cansada, se veía bastante alegre.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Rosabella mientras dejaba de lado sus lentes. —Parece que alguien está muy feliz.

Las mejillas de Darling se tornaron de un ligero tinte rojo. Estaba poniéndole pasta dental a su cepillo, y sólo atinó a responder desde el baño.

—Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Si, puedo notarlo.

—Oh, si, cierto. —exclamó Darling sacándose el cepillo de dientes de la boca, al tiempo que se asomaba por la puerta del baño. -Sé que dije que iría a comer contigo estos días, pero Apple me invitó a salir mañana, creo que tomaremos un café o algo, ya sabes para seguir hablando.

—Por mi no hay problema. —dijo entre risas al ver que la chica tenía una mezcla espumosa de agua y pasta dental deslizándose desde sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Le gustaba ver a Darling así de feliz, comportándose de manera infantil y entusiasta, como solía hacerlo siempre, incluso si sabía que en este momento, no era una persona de lo más estable, y que su felicidad podría verse destruida por el más mínimo de los problemas, simplemente no podía evitar disfrutar que su mejor amiga tuviera un poco de alegría en su vida luego de lo que había pasado últimamente.

Una vez terminó con su higiene bucal y lavó su cara, estaba lista para meterse al cama, ese día iba a dormir como un bebé, porque ni siquiera ella entendía el efecto que Apple tenía en su persona. Era irónico que aunque sus problemas recientes hubieran derivado de aquel beso, fuera la portadora de esos labios rojos quien lograba calmarla, aunque fuera por un momento.

Esta vez, cuando se despertó la hija de la bestia seguía ahí, terminando de alistarse para su primera clase, se despidió de ella cuando se fue, y decidió que tal vez era hora de volver a su dieta de siempre, ya que después de todo, también estaba logrando estabilizar su rutina de sueño.

Se vistió y arregló como usualmente, y decidió ir a comer algo a la villa al final del libro, como era de esperarse, no sé encontró con ningún otro alumno ahí, porque todos estaban en clases, para cuando terminó y regresó a su dormitorio, decidió comenzar a planear que usaría para ir con Apple.

Ella no era del tipo de personas que se preocupaban por que usar para tal o cual ocasión, pero la idea de verse bien frente a Apple la emocionaba. Pensó en llamar a Rosabella para pedirle algún consejo, pero ella estaba en clases, e interrumpirla era una pésima idea, así que tuvo que arreglárselas por si misma.

Finalmente se decidió por un conjunto, y cuando creyó estar lista, salió de su alcoba rumbo a la villa al final del libro.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi choca en el pasillo con cierta chica de cabello largo.

—Agh, lo siento, no me fijé —balbuceó al sentir su cuerpo balancearse para evitar impactarse contra la de ojos verdes.

—¡Darling, hola! —la saludó la chica, con el tono amigable habitual en su voz. —Yo... no te vi hoy en la biblioteca.

«Biblioteca» la palabra resonó de repente en su mente y cayó en cuenta que había olvidado su pequeña reunión con Holly.

—Lo lamento mucho, lo olvidé por completo. —admitió avergonzada por dejarla plantada así.

—Está bien, de todas formas, tengo los cuadernos en mi mochila, por si aún quieres leerlos.

Asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la rubia ya estaba buscando sus libretas.

—En serio me emociona mucho que leas mis historias. —dijo, mientras sacaba el segundo cuaderno. —Hasta hace poco no había conocido a nadie que tuviera interés por esto.

—Deberías de mostrárselas a más personas, estoy segura de que les encantarían.

—¿Eh? No, no... es muy vergonzoso, además... ¿Qué tal si a los demás no les gustan?

—Holly, te aseguro que a todos les van a gustar tanto como a mi, solo inténtalo.

—Bueno, si lo dices así haces que suene fácil. —dijo desviando la mirada. —Pero yo no soy una valiente caballero como tú.

Las mejillas de Darling se ruborizaron ante el halago, su pecho infló con orgullo cuando una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, realmente le gustaba que los demás la reconocieran como caballero, y luego de las cosas que le habían pasado recientemente, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a ser nombrada como tal.

—Uhm, ¿tenías prisa? Te veías muy apurada cuando chocamos.

—¡Ah! Si, quedé de verme con alguien en la cafetería del pueblo. —recordó.

—Lamento retrasarte. —exclamó con un toque de vergüenza en su voz.

—Descuida, a como iba probablemente iba a llegar una hora antes, creo que de hecho me ayudaste, sería raro si llegaba tan temprano.

—¡Oh! ¿Tienes una cita? —preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El rostro de Darling se tiñó de un tono rojizo, la idea de pensar que su encuentro con Apple era una cita hacia que sintiera como sus entrañas se revolvieran, como si tuviera malestar en el estómago, uno muy extraño, porque no era precisamente doloroso.

—Es... no es una cita, es más una salida.

—De acuerdo -dijo la hija de Rapunzel alzando una ceja. —Bueno, tengo que irme, pero tal vez podamos vernos después.

—¡Claro! y, ehm, prometo recordarlo la próxima vez que acordemos vernos.

La de cabello largo asintió y se despidió de ella con un gesto, para después ambas continuar con su camino. Darling terminó de guardar las libretas en su casillero, hacia días que no se acercaba a este, y aunque no estaba lista del todo, tenía que continuar con su vida, estaba de muy buen humor ese día, no quería que nada lo arruinara. De paso, revisó la hora en su espejofono, había pasado poco más de diez minutos charlando con Holly, pero aún así tenía tiempo de sobra para su "cita".

Llegó al lugar acordado tan pronto como pudo, se sentía mucho mejor que en días anteriores, tanto física como mentalmente, y fue por eso que sus piernas no resintieron la caminata.

Una idea descabellada se cruzó por su mente cuando se encontró frente a frente con una florería, misma idea que descartó casi de inmediato, ¿sería muy extraño si le llevaba rosas? probablemente si.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, ¿quizá una manzana? ¿sería muy cliché?, de todas maneras, Apple recibía decenas de manzanas a diario, y de hecho, no estaba segura de cómo hacía para comer tantas frutas cada día.

Revisó su teléfono y aún faltaban cuarenta minutos. Comenzó a creer que llegar tan temprano no fue una buena idea, así que se quedó afuera del restaurante un rato más. Justo cuando las piernas empezaban a dolerle por mantener durante tanto tiempo la misma posición, divisó una cabellera rubia entre la gente, y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

—Hola -le saludó la princesa que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. —¿esperaste mucho?

—Yo... —titubeó, lo cierto era que le avergonzaba admitir que llevaba media hora esperándola. —No, acabo de llegar.

—Perfecto, entonces hay que entrar.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa con vista a la calle, no era el restaurante más fino del mundo, pero era bastante lindo, de todas formas, a Darling nunca le gustaron los restaurantes elegantes, solo le traían recuerdos de las veces que fue con su familia a cenas formales y terminó siendo reprendida por su falta de etiqueta.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —movió sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera, no estaba segura de que tan buena idea fue iniciar la conversación.

—¡Magnífica como siempre! —se detuvo a darle un sorbo al vaso con agua que el mesero había dejado antes de agregar algo más. —Estoy segura de que todos te extrañan, ya quieren que vuelvas.

—Vaya, no creo ser tan popular

—¿Qué dices? Todos te adoran, estoy segura de que tu popularidad ha subido mucho últimamente.

—Bueno, no es exactamente el tipo de fama que quisiera haber ganado.

—Lo siento, yo no...

—Está bien, tampoco hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Supongo... —repentinamente la princesa se veía menos animada.

—Pero... Cuéntame, ¿alguna novedad en la escuela? —normalmente no estaba interesada en chismes y demás, pero necesitaba hacer la conversación más amena, y se estaba quedando sin ideas.

—Nada nuevo, las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas. —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro e instantáneamente posó su mirada juguetona sobre Darling. —Solo has faltado un par de días, todo sigue tal y como estaba la última vez que fuiste a clases.

—Si, si, lo sé... es solo que... en Ever After nunca se sabe ¿no? —rascó su nuca mientras intentaba justificarse. -Quiero decir, las cosas cambian de un día para otro.

—Creo que tienes razón. —acomodó uno de sus rizos rubios antes de continuar. —Si algo interesante pasa, prometo ser la primera en decírtelo.

—Gracias.

Ambas se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el camarero, que había llegado con el menú.

—Creo que voy a pedir algo sencillo, ¿una pasta quizá? —titubeó la de cabello platinado. —Uhm, ¿qué vas a pedir?

La rubia llevaba un buen rato mirando su carta del menú, al principio Darling creyó que simplemente tenía dudas sobre qué platillo elegir, pero luego intuyó que se trataba más bien de algo diferente.

—¿Apple? —la llamó, captando la atención de la mencionada. —¿Tienes problemas para leer el menú?

-Oh, yo... —parecía estar nerviosa, aclaró su garganta para posteriormente acomodar uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja. —Bueno, creo que, uhm, mi vista está empeorando, ¡pero puedo leerla!, es sólo que estas letras son demasiado pequeñas, y...

—Puedo leerla por ti si quieres.

La rubia asintió en señal de aprobación, y comenzó a leerle el menú que tenía en la mano, la futura Blancanieves se sentía sumamente avergonzada, pero estaba feliz de que la Charming fuera tan amable con ella.

Darling estaba al tanto de la mala visión de Apple, después de todo, la conocía desde niña, y siempre le pareció raro que Apple jamás usara sus gafas incluso teniendo tantos problemas para ver sin ellas.

—De acuerdo, creo que me voy a decidir por la ensalada caprese -dijo finalmente, una vez acabada la lectura de los platillos.

La conversación estuvo muerta durante un buen rato luego de que el camarero se acercó a preguntar por la orden, por momentos, una parecía querer decirle algo a la otra, pero nada salía.

—¿Porqué nunca las usas? —preguntó la caballero, y Apple supo inmediatamente a qué se refería.

—¡Las uso! -aseguró. —Cuando estoy en mi habitación, suelo usarlas cuando leo.

—Pero nunca te he visto usarlas en clase. —insistió mientras jugueteaba con el vaso de agua medio vacío cortesía del restaurante. —¿Eso no afecta tu vista?

—Si... —se tensó ligeramente antes de corregirse a sí misma. —Quiero decir, no.

—Hey Apple, está bien, no tenemos que hablar sobre eso si no quieres.

Meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Creo que me veo mejor sin las gafas, eso es todo. —confesó. —Es cierto que lo que me importa es ser la mejor Blancanieves en algo más que mi apariencia... pero... me siento mejor conmigo misma si no las uso, incluso si daño mi vista. Compraría lentillas, pero soy terrible colocándolas.

Darling se sentía agradecida de que la princesa se abriera así, realmente se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por conectar no ella.

—Comprendo. —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Solo te he visto un par de veces con tus gafas, pero creo que te ves hermosa, usándolas o no.

Dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la Charming por el cumplido, y se dedicaron a hablar sobre las clases hasta que su comida llegó. Cada vez sus conversaciones eran mas y más naturales, y no podían estar más felices con ello.

—Ahora que lo pienso. —dijo de repente. —Tu mamá usaba gafas a tu edad ¿no es así?

—Si —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando muy bien su respuesta. —Aún las usa, pero solo para el trabajo. Ella dice que le hubiera gustado no usarlas en la escuela, es por eso que yo no las uso.

Darling la miró sin saber que decir, siempre supo que Apple era muy influenciable, en especial cuando se trataba de su madre, pero entre mas charlaban, más la conocía de verdad.

—Pero bueno, como te decía, no creo que afecte tanto mi visión, solo un poco, así que está bien. —colocó la servilleta sobre su plato ya vacío, y se volvió hacia su amiga. —¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Por alguna razón, Darling siempre tuvo la impresión de que el helado favorito de Apple era el de vainilla, y ese día descubrió, que en efecto, lo era. Por su lado, la caballero pidió un vaso de menta con chispas de chocolate.

—¿Te gusta este helado?

—¿A ti no? Es mi favorito.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he probado. —admitió la rubia. —Es solo que menta y chocolate me parece una combinación extraña.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —sugirió, tomando un poco del helado con su cuchara, para posteriormente acercar esta misma a la princesa.

Asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y acto seguido, se inclinó para comer el contenido de la cuchara.  
Se quedó quieta un momento, explorando el sabor en su boca, quizá fue el helado, o la sensación de probar algo nuevo, pero pudo sentir como su mandíbula parecía entumirse, pero era una sensación buena, no le desagradaba en absoluto.

—¡Es fantástico!

—Me alegra que te guste. —dijo la caballero después de reírse un poco por la adorable reacción de su compañera, le parecía más perfecta en ese tipo de momentos que en cualquier ceremonia oficial.

—Que desconsiderada, puedes probar el mío si quieres.

Su helado de vainilla estaba en cono, pero si a White no le molestaba, tampoco a ella. Le dio una mordida al postre, que no por ser de un sabor clásico dejaba de ser sabroso.

—¡Oh! Tu rostro. —señaló Apple. —Aquí, deja te ayudo.

A consecuencia de la mordida que le dio al cono de su amiga, Darling había terminado con helado de vainilla al rededor de su boca.

—Es mejor limpiarlo antes de que se seque. —dijo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo rojo, su color favorito. —Era por eso que mamá no me dejaba comer helado de niña, es muy problemático.

Se acercó para limpiar el postre del rostro de la caballero, quien sintió su corazón acercarse de golpe con el tacto de las manos pálidas de la rubia, sus dedos delgados se deslizaron por su mejilla, separando por una fina tela el contacto de piel con piel.

—Gracias. —titubeó dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer?

—No lo sé —no quiso responder inmediatamente, pues no sabía si tendrían otras "citas", y quería aprovechar al máximo. —Un paseo. Un paseo estará bien.

Caminaron por la villa al final del cuento durante un rato, charlando de cosas triviales y viendo a la gente que pasaba, Apple terminaba saludando a los súbditos que se maravillaban al verla, incluso cuando no era la primera vez que la veían, e incluso se encontraron a uno que otro estudiante de Ever After en el camino.

—Apple, ¿puedo preguntar algo? —dijo con voz firme, se había tomado un tiempo para formular su pregunta.

La aludida asintió.

—¿Eso es como una... cita? —se corrigió rápidamente, antes de que White pudiera reaccionar. —Quiero decir, no un cita cita, me refiero a... ya sabes no ese tipo de cita, solo...

—Lo es.

—Oh... eso es... —su voz tembló un poco.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. —aseguró. —Bueno, es una cita, después de todo acordamos esta salida, no fue nada espontáneo, así que eso podría ser definido como una cita ¿no?

—Si... a eso me refería. —no esperaba que lo fuera, pero muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que fuera "ese tipo de cita". —Y tu... ¿crees que podríamos tener más citas en el futuro?

—No veo porqué no. —declaró, antes de elevar su mirada al cielo. —Está atardeciendo, creo que es hora de regresar.

Regresaron a la escuela por el camino largo, así podrían tener mas tiempo para charlar, Apple comenzaba a aceptar que Darling era su "príncipe azul" y era por eso que quería pasar tiempo con ella, quería conocerla un poco más, aunque aún tenía sus dudas, había una que otra cosa que la inquietaba, entre ellas, su madre.

Blancanieves era, naturalmente, la persona mas generosa y dulce del mundo, pero no por eso era menos severa, en especial tratándose de su adorada y única hija, su sucesora.

Apple era su adoración, lo más perfecto en su vida perfecta, esas eran las palabras que usaba para describir a su hija cuando se le preguntaba por ello. Aseguraba que la presión sobre los hombros de su unigénita era meramente para formarla como la mejor Blancanieves, y de paso, para compensar su cabello rubio, que a ojos de chica, era algo que jamás la dejaría alcanzar esa perfección a la que tanto aspiraba.

La princesa se carcomía la cabeza pensando en que «así no era como debería de ir el cuento», incluso si a ella no le molestaba del todo, porque la menor de los Charming era una persona dulce y heroica, que rendía honor a su apellido, pero no era ese príncipe ideal que su madre anhelaba para ella, y Snow jamás aceptaría nada que estuviera por debajo de la excelencia.

Darling insistió en acompañar a Apple hasta la puerta de su habitación, era un gesto bastante caballeroso, y algo que resultaría casi imposible si Darling fuera un chico, pues no era muy común que dejaran pasar muchachos al ala de los dormitorios de chicas y viceversa. Su compañera no estaba ahí, probablemente se había ido a ver el atardecer en ese sitio de la escuela que tanto le gustaba, Apple sabía más o menos dónde era, pero respetaba que era el lugar de Raven, y jamás había ido con ella allí.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —soltó Apple con una sonrisa. —Es decir, si no tienes planes, son tus días libres, puedes hacer otras cosas si quieres.

—¡Si quiero! —Exclamó, elevando un poco el volumen de su voz. —Egh, es decir, si, me gusta pasar el día contigo.

—A mi también. —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía la puerta entreabierta. —Bueno, te llamaré más tarde, ya elegiremos que vamos a hacer, ¡hasta luego!

Después de su despedida, caminó hasta su propio dormitorio, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su compañera de habitación leyendo un libro en su cama.

—Hey, creo que todo volvió a salir bien.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —tartamudeo sobando su nuca.

Rosabella era una persona muy perceptiva, y sobre todo, muy empática, por lo que no le costaba trabajo entender a los demás, y en ese momento, tenía claro que algo pasaba con su amiga desde hace ya un buen tiempo, era más que su preocupación por el asunto del beso, no, había algo mucho más grande detrás de su nerviosismo y esos momentos en los que se perdía en su imaginación, pero creyó muy imprudente preguntarle.

—Fue maravilloso, como la última vez. —aún tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, entre más tiempo pasaba con Apple, más estaba segura de que eso que sentía, en realidad era como en los libros de romance que leía.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—¡Y saldremos mañana también! —exclamó mientras se tumbaba sobre su colchón. —Lo siento, yo prometí ir a algún lado contigo, quizá pasado mañana ¿te parece bien?

—Oh, Darling —dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. —Por mí no hay problema, puedes salir con Apple las veces que quieras.

—Claro, claro, es que estoy emocionada, ella nunca había sido así de... cercana conmigo.

—Hey, creí que la señorita perfecta no tenía efecto sobre esta caballero. —bromeó mientras dejaba su libro de lado.

—Pffff, desde luego que no. —lanzó una almohada para darle a su amiga, sin resultados exitosos. —Es solo que, es decir, ella es... ella, es la futura Blancanieves, ¿no es natural sentirme así?

—Vamos, la conocer desde que se te empezaron a caer tus primeros dientes de leche ¿no? —argumentó al tiempo que recogía la almohada de la alfombra. —A estas alturas deberías de estar acostumbra a pasar tiempo juntas.

—Si, pero ahora es diferente. —murmuró. —Se siente diferente.

—¿Diferente? —preguntó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, simplemente silencio.

—Ross — la llamó, agachando la cabeza. —Creo que tengo sentimientos por ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de que su compañera pudiera si quiera responder, y continuó.

—Ese tipo de sentimientos. —añadió. —Y es... muy raro, se siente como enfrentarte a un dragón, no, a 5 dragones, al mismo tiempo, pero es tan cálido, no se siente mal.

—Lo sabía.

—¿¡Lo sabías!? —su respuesta, aunque corta, la dejó perpleja.

—Darling, eres tan fácil de leer. —rió. —Tus mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisita boba no engañan nadie. Es obvio que ella te gusta.

—Gustarme. —repitió, le gustaba como sonaba eso, y de alguna manera, también la hacía que le doliera un poco el pecho. —¿No te sorprende?

—Me sorprendería más que me dijeras que no te gusta, con toda esa emoción que tienes por estar con ella.

—¿Tu no crees que es... raro? —guardó silencio un par de segundos y luego corrigió. —Quiero decir, es algo como... no lo sé, no lo vemos mucho aquí, en Wonderland es algo de lo más normal, pero aquí...

—Mi madre y mi padre son personas comprensivas, sabes que ellos me educaron para juzgar a las personas por lo que hay en su corazón, y lo que tu sientes por Apple es de verdad, no tiene nada de raro.

—¿En serio lo crees? —cuestionó, rodando en la cama para acomodarse. —No creo que sea para tanto, ella no... no creo que si quiera sea algo posible.

—¿Qué no sea posible? Darl, eres su príncipe azul, es... literalmente su destino.

—Nuestro destino ¿eh? —murmuró. —Es cierto, supongo ella está bien con... esto, incluso si yo no le gusto.

De repente su semblante se veía triste, no había considerado que quizás la única razón por la que Apple pasaba tiempo con ella, era por su cuento, no porque quisiera conocerla más, mucho menos porque quería ser su amiga, simplemente lo hacía porque hasta donde ellas sabían, estaban destinadas.

—Lo lamento, no es lo que quise decir, estoy segura de que también le gustas, no es solo por su cuento de hadas.

—Pero ¿y si lo es? —respiró profundo para calmarse antes de seguir. —Ella misma lo dijo, que yo sea su príncipe azul no quiere decir que me ame.

—Pero eso era con Daring,¿no es así? Él no era su príncipe, tú si.

—Pero yo no creo que ser el tipo de personas que le gustan, ya sabes.

No obtuvo una respuesta, Rosabella era muy buena dando ánimos, pero sinceramente no quería empeorar más la situación, y sin duda no sabía que decir ante los problemas amorosos de su amiga, lo único que le quedaba, era esperar que todo saliera bien.

—Oh no. —exclamó Darling, levantándose de la cama. —Olvidé por completo los cuadernos de Holly.

—¿Los qué?

—Ah, es... Holly me prestó un par de sus cuadernos, y los dejé en mi casillero. —se puso de pie, pensando. —¿Crees que haya algún problema si salgo de los dormitorios ahora?

—No lo creo, aún no es hora del toque de queda.

—Bien. —murmuró triunfante.

Salió de su habitación, pensando en que en serio tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo, y estaba agradecida de tener al menos a una persona que la apoyara, aunque después de todo, también tenía a los chicos de Wonderland, a quienes había comenzado a sentir como una familia después de pasar tiempo con ellos tras su revelación como el caballero blanco. No podía decir lo mismo de su familia real, habían reaccionado mal al saber que ella era el príncipe azul de Apple, y no creía que fuera mucho mejor si revelara que tenía sentimientos auténticos por la princesa.

Su misión fue exitosa, y en un par de minutos, ya estaba camino de regreso, cuando de encontró de repente a cierta chica de cabello oscuro.

—Hola Darling —saludó la hija de la reina malvada al notar su presencia. —¿Cómo te ha ido en tus días libre?

—Estoy mucho mejor —dijo, con un sentimiento de felicidad al ver que sus compañeros parecían de verdad apreciarla, para un caballero, sentirse útil y apreciado es importante. —Es raro verte caminando por pasillo a estas horas, ya sabes con tu magia.

Raven rió ante los gestos que Darling hacía moviendo sus dedos, para emular los movimientos que realizaba ella al lanzar un hechizo.

—Me gusta caminar de vez en cuando, no quiero depender mucho de mi magia . —admitió. —Vengo de practicar con la guitarra, hoy tenía ganas de ver el atardecer, no había nadie en la habitación a quien molestar, pero aún así quería mi tiempo. No tengo idea de en dónde se metió Apple hoy.

La Rebel no parecía estar al tanto de la salida que tuvieron ella y la rubia, pero quizá si Apple no le había contado, era porque tenía sus razones.

—Ya veo, estoy segura de que ya debe de estar en su habitación, se está haciendo tarde.

—Supongo, dijo que iba a ver una película conmigo, jamás se lo pierde.

—Parecen ser cercanas. —intuyó, todo indicaba que últimamente Apple y Raven estaban en mejores términos que nunca.

—Si, desde que que todos dejaron verme como, ya sabes, una villana, incluso Apple se dio el tiempo de aceptar que los destinos cambian, creo que es mucho más tolerante ahora.

Raven Queen fue sin duda una inspiración para Darling cuando ésta llegó por primera vez a Ever After High, ella siempre quiso ser algo más que simplemente lo que los demás le habían dicho que fuera, pero ver a alguien que luchara con firmeza para defender sus ideales así, sin duda fue de gran ayuda para que tomara la decisión final, quería ser un caballero, no seguir su destino de damisela en apuros, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ese ya no era su destino, y de hecho ¿alguna vez lo fue? era una pregunta que hasta ahora no se había planteado, no entendía porqué mentir acerca de quién de los hermanos Charming era el verdadero príncipe de Blancanieves, aunque quizá fue sólo una equivocación, no era tiempo de ponerse paranoica.

—Me alegra que se lleven bien.

Después de charlar durante un par de minutos, ambas decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, en caso de que alguien la viera y se metieran en problemas por ser las únicas en los pasillos.

La de cabello platinado regresó de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio y dejó las libretas sobre su cama, dispuesta a leerlas en ese mismo momento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al leer la nota adhesiva que Holly dejó sobre de la primera historia "Duchess deja caer su cabello". Escrito con una caligrafía impecable se podía leer lo siguiente:

¡Sorpresa! Te incluí en una historia, y en mi cuento favorito, creo que Duchess y tu se merecen un final feliz, así que decidí ponerlas a ambas, no sé me ocurrió nadie mejor para ser el héroe de mi historia además de ti.

-Con cariño, Holly.

Realmente estaba agradecida con su buena suerte en el último par de días, y estaba agradecida con las increíbles personas que había su alrededor, lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era pensar que todo sería igual de feliz para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hola, feliz navidad.
> 
> Esta vez tardé un poco en actualizar, pero prometo que volveré a ser constante, ya no tengo clases que me impidan ponerme a escribir.
> 
> Por otro lado, alerta de spoiler, se vienen la mejores partes de la historia, espero pueda seguir contando con su apoyo, porque de verdad ya estoy muy picada escribiendo esto.
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> -Moningusuta.


	11. Un minuto más.

Pasadas al rededor de tres semanas desde la primera "cita" entre Apple y Darling, esta última no podía estar más feliz. Recién unos días atrás había retomado sus clases, no tuvo ningún inconveniente con ello, puesto que con la ayuda de Rosabella había logrado estar al día.

Era viernes, y Apple la había invitado a tener un pequeño picnic esa tarde en el bosque con ella, planeaban reunirse en aquél punto donde ella solía practicar, no era la primera vez que iban juntas ahí, ya habían tenido reuniones en ese lugar en otras ocasiones, y tampoco era la primera vez que tenían un picnic, así que Darling ya conocía la rutina.

Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, cosa que ninguno de los curiosos alumnos de Ever After High pasó por alto. Constantemente interrogaban a Apple respecto al asunto, aunque la futura Blancanieves se limitaba a simplemente responder con un "Darling es el príncipe de mi cuento, todos los sabemos, y es lo único que tenemos que saber", parecía haberlo asimilado muy bien, y gracias a los comentarios positivos de la princesa, el resto de los estudiantes también comenzaron a aceptarlo, todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas, y eso era lo que más preocupaba a la caballero, pero intentaba no pensar en ello, en su lugar, quería convencerse a sí misma de que merecía esa felicidad, que se la había ganado de cierta forma.

Esperó con ansias el sonido que anunciaba el final del día escolar, la cita sería al atardecer, así que tenía tiempo para prepararse, había abandonado su costumbre de llegar una hora antes luego de la cuarta o quinta cita, así que esta vez se lo estaba tomando con calma.

Terminó sus tareas pendientes en poco tiempo, y el aburrimiento la estaba matando, pero prefería eso a pasar la vergüenza de presentarse tan temprano en el lugar, puso una alarma en su espejofono, y decidió leer un libro hasta que fuera una hora prudente para partir.

Podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho conforme caminaba al lugar, y tenía muy claro porqué, Apple le gustaba, más de lo que le gustaba en un principio, y aunque pasar tiempo con ella y ser su príncipe era suficiente, a veces sentía como si necesitara más, se sentía egoísta por ello, porque probablemente la futura monarca no pensaba igual, y tal vez era por eso que cada vez que estaba a punto de confesarle su amor, algo la detenía, algo muy dentro de sí misma le decía que no lo hiciera, y siempre terminaba escuchándolo.

Esta vez llegó tan solo quince minutos antes, después de todo, alguien tenía que encargarse de preparar el picnic, y a la hora exacta de la cita, la rubia de labios rojos apareció, tan puntual como siempre.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que la princesa le robara uno que otro suspiro cada vez que aparecía, pero esta vez se veía especialmente encantadora, no podía decir exactamente porqué, simplemente lo sentía.

—Lo lamento, veo que ya arreglaste todo tu sola, debí de llegar antes, después de todo yo te cité aquí.

—No, no, está bien, no es para tanto. —respondió con un toque de vergüenza, le parecía adorable que Apple se preocupara por ese tipo de detalles. —Uhm, después de ti.

Inclinó su cuerpo en una reverencia, sabía que a Apple adoraba que hiciera esos gestos tan caballerosos, así que procuraba hacerlos de vez en cuando a fin de ver una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de la princesa.

Se sentaron sobre el rectángulo de tela, aún era temprano para comenzar a comer, así que simplemente se dedicarían a charlar un rato.

La Charming giró su mirada hacia la cesta de picnic para encontrase con un pequeño bulto que no había notado antes, parecía un regalo largo, meticulosamente envuelto.  
Quiso preguntar, pero al final no lo hizo, quizá Apple le explicaría de que se trataba después.

—Ya lo notaste. —sugirió la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—El regalo —comenzó, mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus finos dedos. —Pensaba dártelo hasta el final, pero te veo muy curiosa al respecto.

—¿Regalo? —preguntó, con las mejillas enrojecida ante el gesto. —No tenías porqué, yo no te traje a ti ningún regalo.

—No seas modesta, ten, es para ti. —le insistió, pasándole lo que parecía ser una caja.

Sostuvo el obsequio en sus manos, era algo pesado, con una bonita envoltura color azul claro y un moño rosa pálido. Asintió hacia la princesa con una sonrisa, y a continuación retiró el moño con cuidado. Una vez terminó de desenvolver el misterioso presente, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

Una espada, nueva, y brillante, suficientemente pesada como para no romperse, pero lo suficientemente liviana como para permitirle moverse sin gran esfuerzo, con bonitos detalles grabados en su mango, particularmente una pequeña manzana dorada dibujada en el pomo.

No tenía palabras para describir qué se sentía, confusión, tal vez, pero no una mala, estaba confundida de porqué Apple le daba una espada tan hermosa, porqué ese día, se sentía feliz, pero confundida.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó acercándose a ella poco a poco.

—Jamás había visto una espada tan linda.

—Bueno, jamás habías visto una igual porque es única, especial para ti.

—¿Tú... la mandaste a hacer?

La chica asintió, se veía orgullosa.

—Me encanta —admitió, mientras acariciaba con su índice la hoja. —Pero... como te dije, yo no tengo ningún regalo.

—No es necesario, era algo que quería hacer por ti. —reiteró. —Sé que el director se niega a darte tu espada luego de lo que pasó con tus padres, así que pensé en hacer algo especial, ya sabes, para animarte.

—Gracias, pero ya no estoy triste.

—Bueno, ahora definitivamente no lo estás. —rió.

Apple tenía razón, el director Grimm no quería que siquiera estuviera cerca de alguna espada, cualquier espada, no estaba dispuesto a meterse en más problemas con la Reina y el Rey Charming.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo misma hice el diseño. —dijo orgullosa, mientras miraba los grabados en la empuñadura. —Bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda de Raven.

—Una manzana. —susurró, mientras miraba con ternura la figura.

—Por nuestro cuento.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en el corazón al escuchar aquello, «nuestro cuento», realmente estaba pasando, ella era el príncipe de Blancanieves.

—Si, nuestro cuento.

Apple le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto, realmente se sentía afortunada, las cosas pudieron haber tomado muchos caminos, pero terminaron así, en un picnic a mitad del bosque, con la futura Blancanieves junto a ella, reconociéndola como al príncipe de su cuento.

—Es preciosa, pero no creo que pueda darle mucho uso ahora que tengo prohibido entrenar.

—Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto. —aseguró mientras guiñaba. —Puedes entrenar aquí, y la guardaremos en el árbol hueco, nadie viene para acá jamás, así que no hay ningún problema.

En retrospectiva, ese sonaba como un buen plan, no tenía que preocuparse de presencias indeseadas porque tenía de su lado a los espíritus del bosque, y el director Grimm o algún otro profesor nunca irían a ese lugar, era perfecto.

—No sabía que Apple White rompía las reglas. —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Ya ves, puedo hacer excepciones.

—¿Era por esto que me citaste aquí? —preguntó la caballero, mientras enfundaba la espada para guardarla.

—No exactamente. —respondió, se veía nerviosa, pero extrañamente alegre. —Verás, sé que necesitabas tomarte tu tiempo, y créeme, respeto eso, pero creo que sería genial ni pudieras hablar con tu hermanos, después de todo.

—Apple —interrumpió, cesando lo que estaba haciendo. —Ya te lo dije el otro día, aún no estoy lista.

—Si, pero creo que lo mejor es enfrentarlo en lugar de simplemente evitarlo, ¿que tal si...?

—Ellos tampoco se han acercado a hablar conmigo.

La rubia se quedó callada, quizá la estaba presionando demasiado.

—Lo siento, no quería arruinarte el momento.

—Está bien, no arruinaste nada. —señaló al tiempo que sus dedos se estiraban para alcanzar la cesta de mimbre. —Creo que es hora de comer.

Incluso si lo negaba, sabía que la princesa de alguna manera tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con sus hermanos sobre lo que pasó, aunque le doliera. Eso no quería decir que tenía que perdonarlos, simplemente tenía que enfrentar sus problemas.

Tomaron los emparedados de tomate con jamón que Darling había preparado, la cocina se le daba muy bien, aunque si solo eran un par de bocadillos, una de las ventajas de su ardua educación real.

Aunque con dificultad al principio, lograron establecer una conversación, ya se había convertido en una rutina, Apple contando su día mientras Darling la miraba con una sonrisa. Adoraba la manera en que sus labios rojos se movían cuando hablaba, y la manera en que sus pestañas se balanceaban cada vez que pestañeaba, era algo hipnótico.

—Ya se puso el sol.

—¿Eh?

—Que ya es tarde, deberíamos de regresar pronto. —sugirió. —Aunque quisiera quedarme más tiempo, me gusta cuando venimos aquí.

—Si, claro, el director Grimm nos matará si se da cuenta que llegamos luego del toque de queda.

Se percató de que había ignorado por completo la última oración de la chica, pero ya era muy tarde para agregar algo. Siguieron con lo suyo durante al menos media hora más, hasta que llegó la hora de irse, había llegado un punto en que el despedirse de Apple ya no hacía que su corazón doliera, porque sabía que siempre habría una próxima vez.

—Espero que la próxima vez que vengamos puedas darle uso a tu espada. — dijo, mientras simulaba el movimiento del arma. —Me gustaría verte practicar.

—Si, quizá la próxima vez. —el piso de madera vieja rechinaba con cada paso de sus ligeros cuerpos. —Y Apple...

La mirada de la chica se veía expectante, para entonces ya habían llegado a las afueras de la habitación que compartía con Queen.

—Pensé en lo que dijiste. —explicó. —Mañana pienso hablar con ellos.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó, Apple amaba ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, así que auxiliar a un amigo siempre la hacía feliz. Se abalanzó hacia la más alta, envolviéndola en un abrazo a modo de despedida.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar? —dijo al separarse de ella. —Mejor aún si lleva sesos deliciosos aperitivos.

—Ahí estaré. —aseguró, haciendo una reverencia antes de que White entrara a su habitación.

Lejos de la despedida de las dos mujeres, una rubia de cabello rizado apoyaba su cabeza sobre su escritorio, frustrada.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó su compañera.

—No, todo mal, no tengo ni siquiera una buena noticia, todo está yendo de maravilla.

—¿No es eso... bueno?

—¡No! — se detuvo un momento para reflexionar lo dicho. —es decir, si, pero... necesito una noticia fresca, ya no es novedad la revelación de Darling como el príncipe azul de Blancanieves, y aunque quisiera sacar provecho de eso, el director Grimm no estaría contento.

—Creí que te había pedido que las espiaras. —gruñó. —Sigo sin entender cómo accediste a eso.

—No es espionaje, es más como, recaudación de datos.

—¿No es eso exactamente la definición de espionaje?

—El punto es, Chariclo, que necesito algo nuevo.

La pelirosada exhaló ruidosamente, no sólo porque su amiga usó su nombre, que bien sabía que no era de su agrado, sino también por la insistencia de la Royal por meterse en la vida de los demás. Blondie no era una mala persona, pero a veces su sed de chisme la llevaba a cometer estupideces, y a veces ni siquiera Cupid podía fungir como la voz de la razón.

—Me rendí, ya ni siquiera me molesté en seguirlas hoy. — continuó, a pesar de no haber recibido una respuesta previa por parte de su amiga. —No sé que se supone que quiere conseguir Grimm, no ha pasado nada interesante.

—Gracias a los Dioses.

—Mi carrera como periodista está arruinada, esa fue mi última gran noticia.

—Vamos, no te desanimes, tal vez si te esfuerzas más, entonces...

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó, dejando a la chica alada con las palabras en la boca. —No debo de rendirme aún, quizá si mañana las sigo por fin consiga algo bueno.

—No, no, eso no fue lo que quise de...

Pero sabía que Lockes no iba a escucharla, por lo que simplemente se resignó, esperando que su compañera de habitación no causara un daño muy grande.

Darling pasó el tiempo que le quedó entre la hora de despedirse de Apple y la hora de dormir pensando en que haría al día siguiente. Tenía que tener una estrategia, no podía simplemente llegar y hablar con sus hermanos ¿o si?, ni siquiera estaba segura de si ellos querían hablar con ella.  
No quiso hablar del tema con Rosabella, no era algo tan importante después de todo, luego de la última vez, dudaba que las cosas pudieran salir peor.

Esta vez cuando el timbre sonó, lo que agobiaba su mente era el encuentro con el rubio, necesitaba hablar con él primero, así que se dirigió directo a su clase, no fue difícil encontrarlo, siempre estaba rodeado por una cantidad considerable de chicas, y ahora que estaba "soltero" podía aprovechar más su popularidad, quizá saldría con alguna.

Su encantadora sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se encontró a si mismo frente a su hermana menor.

—¿Podemos hablar? —las palabras rasparon su garganta al salir. —Ahora mismo.

El chico asintió, y ambos fueron hacia un pasillo que para entonces ya estaba casi vacío, pues todos los alumnos estaban saliendo.

—Tenía que hacerlo. — fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

La más pequeña pudo sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero tenía la suerte de ser una persona que controlaba sus impulsos, casi siempre, dejó que su hermano continuara.

—Mamá y papá, estaban enojados, sabes bien que ellos odiaban que jugaras a ser un caballero. — el solo escucharlo la hacía enojar. —Y ahora Apple está diciendo a todos que eres su príncipe azul, esto es una completa locura.

El chico suspiró, parecía que Darling no era la única que necesitaba soltar sus palabras.

—Te amo Darling, a ti y a Dexter, son mis hermanitos. —admitió a la par que llevaba su mano derecha hasta su nuca. —Quiero que sean felices, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final nada salió, tenía ganas de decir tantas cosas, pero no lograba articular una sola palabra.

—Yo... yo no voy a juzgar tu vida, no soy mamá, después de todo es... tu destino. —Daring sonaba más maduro de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. —Pero me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar cuando el rumor salga de la escuela, ¿entonces qué? ¿qué vas a hacer cuando todo el reino se entere de quién es el príncipe de Blancanieves?

—Ese va a ser mi problema. —dijo finalmente. —Gracias por dejarme hablar contigo, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el nudo volvió a formarse en su garganta, y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, ignorando la voz de su hermana que la llamaba para que volviese.

Había perdido una cantidad considerable de tiempo en esa estúpida charla, se sentía tonta por siquiera pensar que su hermano iba a disculparse. Solo le quedaba contar las horas para poder ver a su princesa, probablemente eso iba a ser lo único bueno de su día.

Su corazón se rompió un poco cuando la dulce voz de la rubia le preguntó cómo le había ido con su hermano, tuvo una respuesta más que clara cuando la Charming sólo desvió la mirada.

—Oh —susurró. —Lo siento.

—No, no, está bien, no tienes porqué disculparte cada vez que algo malo me pasa.

—Si tengo. —musitó, pareciendo insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Si tu destino... si tu destino no fuera conmigo no tendrías todos estos problemas, lamento que tengas que ser mi príncipe.

—No me arrepiento en absoluto de serlo. —aseguró, sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse.

—Sé que sólo quieres ser amable, es tu naturaleza.

—Jamás podría arrepentirme de que mi destino sea al lado de alguien como tú. — había ganado la suficiente confianza como para decir cosas así de vez en cuando. —Incluso si tuviera que morir, valdría la pena.

—No digas eso, la que tiene que morir soy yo. —se corrigió a sí misma. —Ya sabes, en el cuento.

—Lo sé, el beso.

—Al principio me molestaba la idea. —sus ojos parecían vagar de un lado a otro, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. —Pero ya me hice a la idea, si lo hubiera aceptado desde el principio.... te hubiera ahorrado un poco de sufrimiento.

La sinceridad de la joven enternecía su corazón, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero no era capaz de distinguir si eran de dolor o de felicidad, su vida había estado repletas de ambas por igual en los últimos meses.

—No, no, no llores, no quise hacerte llorar.

Se acercó a ella, y limpió las gotas que se resbalan con el dorso de su mano.

Darling tomó su mano, entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos con los pálidos de White, suaves al tacto, perfectos como ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Apple aún con su mano sobre el rostro de la morena, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Quiso decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, como le había resultado la niña más linda del mundo desde la primera vez que la vio, y como cada movimiento suyo la cautivaba, pero Darling jamás fue buena del todo con las palabras, siempre tan reservada, las acciones en cambio fueron su fuerte, acciones como tomar la identidad de un misterioso caballero, porque antes de eso jamás tuvo el coraje para gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quería ser una damisela en apuros. Fue por eso que decidió aventurarse a decírselo sin palabras, de una manera que definitivamente le haría entender cómo se sentía realmente.

El tacto fue suave, diferente a como lo recordaba, era aún mejor, y aunque rígido al principio, no pareció haber una resistencia por parte de Apple, de haberla habido, hubiese parado inmediatamente.

Sintió su mano siendo apretada ligeramente por la de la princesa, haciendo su agarré más fuerte, e incluso pudo sentir una caricia en su mejilla.

Pero cuando sus labios se separaron, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos destruyó su fantasía. La mirada de horror de Apple.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Estaba casi segura de que el beso fue correspondido, pero pronto descubrió que esa no era la verdadera razón tras la expresión de la rubia, no fue por ella, sino por la chica que se encontraba tras ellas, sosteniendo un espejopad.

En la vida de un reportero hay decisiones difíciles, y esa definitivamente era una de ellas. Pero la verdad sobre todo era lo que prevalecía, eso era lo que Blondie Lockes se decía a sí misma, ocultar una noticia, era para ella, el equivalente directo a ocultar la verdad.

Fue por ello que cuando Apple White se acercó a su príncipe azul para secar sus lágrimas, supo que algo estaba a punto de suceder, y lo hizo.

Era bien sabido que los príncipes de cuento de hadas no siempre amaban a sus princesas, y viceversa, rara vez de hecho, y aunque a veces con el tiempo llegaban a enamorarse, si ese fuera un sinónimo de acostumbrarse, una princesa y su respectivo príncipe enamorados siempre era algo utópico.

Nadie esperaba que Darling y Apple se enamoraran. Nadie creería que pasaría, pero pasó. De la misma manera que nadie creía que el príncipe de Blancanieves sería en realidad una princesa, pero todo parecía jugar en contra de la caballero. El destino es inevitable, los sentimientos también lo son, pero el resto de las personas en Ever After no lo veía así. No debían de amarse, no podían, y el mundo necesitaba saber que estaban rompiendo las reglas.

Su dedo tembló cuando lo posicionó sobre el botón de comenzar transmisión, cientos, miles de personas recibirían la notificación al instante, y al menos una buen porcentaje de ellas la abriría, sólo para encontrarse con la confusa escena, para ver, en su mayoría con disgusto, como la futura Blancanieves estaba besando a otra chica.

La monarquía no es juego, ella lo sabía bien, y aún así se permitió bajar la guardia, no la apartó, quería ese beso más que nada en ese momento, el mundo desapareció cuando sus labios se tocaron, se sentía el cielo, y cuando bajó de vuelta, se estampó de lleno contra el piso. Su curiosidad le jugó en contra.  
Ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, miles habían visto el video, otros tantos ya lo habían guardado, y esa es la cosa con el Internet, lo más mínimo se expande como pólvora, y la escena del picnic ya había llegado a cada rincón para cuando Darling reaccionó.

De nada le sirvió arrebatarle el aparato, el daño estaba hecho, si, la transmisión se cortó abruptamente, pero eso no arreglaba nada. Blondie retrocedió al ver como la apacible Darling perdía sus estribos, mirándola con odio, tan solo deteniéndose por el delicado tacto de las manos de White.

La vista de la reportera comenzó a ponerse borrosa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero no pensó en eso antes, eso no le importó antes. La escena era tan familiar, el picnic, el bosque, era la misma situación en la que Hunter y Ashlynn habían sido atrapados tiempo atrás, pero esta vez era diferente. No eran un Rebel y una Royal, no, esto iba mucho más allá, eran ellas.

Los ojos de Apple comenzaron a lagrimear, imaginando lo que le esperaba ahora, lo que les esperaba a ambas, y el panorama no lucía más lindo para su amiga.  
La caballero no estaba mucho mejor, alcanzaba a escuchar los «lo siento» de la de risos, pero no terminaba de procesar ninguna de sus palabras, demasiadas emociones en un solo día, demasiados problemas inundando su cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si sus pies se estuvieran clavando lentamente en la tierra.

Al otro lado del reino, en un lugar muy muy lejano, una mujer de cabello tan oscuro como el ébano, labios tan rojos como la sangre, y piel tan blanca como la nieve, miraba con amargura su pantalla, pensando en que era hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hola, tiempo sin actualizar, estuve ocupada con el lanzamiento de OMORI, jugué durante días y luego del final terminé emocionalmente destrozada, así que quería compartir un poco de sufrimiento con ustedes en este capítulo, además hace un par de días me llegó mi tableta gráfica y me la he pasado practicando.
> 
> Finalmente aquí está el capitulo que llevaba queriendo escribir desde hace meses, pero quería desarrollar un poco la historia antes del conflicto principal, espero que no hayan quedado muy apretadas todas estas situaciones en un solo capítulo, pero ya no quería alargarla más, a partir de aquí comienza el verdadero problema, este capitulo va a marcar un antes y después en esta historia.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer la historia, me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, siempre leo todos los comentarios :)
> 
> -Moningusuta.


	12. Repercusión.

—Tengo que irme. —su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, igual que lo hacían sus piernas mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Apple — la caballero dijo su nombre en un intento de detenerla, aunque no estaba del todo segura que decir a continuación.

Por un momento la rubia se detuvo, conectando su mirada con la de ella, pronto su vista comenzó a vagar ansiosamente alrededor, parando finalmente en Blondie, quien seguía en shock. Sus manos que anteriormente sostenían un aparato electrónico, mismo que ahora estaba en el suelo, temblaban.

—Esto... Fue un error, no debimos —estaba entrando en pánico. —No debí.

Miró una vez más a la princesa junto a ella, antes de correr, presumiblemente de vuelta a la escuela.

—Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando. —la reportara finalmente habló.

—No, claramente no estabas pensando. —dijo girándose hacía ella. Su mirada estaba llena de furia, con la ira nublando su juicio y las lágrimas nublando su vista.

Quería desaparecer, justo como la vez que corrió en el bosque hasta perderse, pero esta vez ya estaba en el bosque, esta vez no tenía a dónde huir, ningún lugar donde esconderse o donde poder refugiarse. El que una vez había sido su lugar seguro, donde entrenaba y compartía lindos momentos con Apple le había sido arrebatado hace tan solo unos momentos, su lugar especial ya no era su lugar seguro, ya no más.

—Lárgate. —susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra chica la escuchara. —VETE, LARGO DE AQUÍ.

Esta vez el tono de su voz considerablemente más elevado, la mujer obedeció al instante, ni siquiera recogió su preciado espejopad, de todas formas la pantalla había quedado completamente estrellada cuando la Charming se la arrebató y tiró al suelo, en este momento no sabía de lo que la caballero era capaz de hacer, y no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

Era bien sabido que Darling era una persona bastante tranquila, quizá incluso más que su hermano gemelo, y tal vez eso era lo que hacía la situación tan aterradora para la de rizos, nunca había visto a la joven molesta, ni un poco, y la expresión que tenía en su rostro le provocaba escalofríos.

Una vez que la futura rizitos de oro la dejó sola, su expresión de enojo se tornó en una de tristeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro, se dejó desplomar justo ahí, a unos centímetros de la manta de picnic que habían puesto para su cita.

•••

La vieja puerta de madera fue bruscamente azotada, sorprendiendo a la chica que hasta entonces se encontraba recostada en su cama.

—Apple, llegas pronto, ¿acaso... —el ánimo en su voz decayó poco a poco conforme observada a su compañera. —sucedió algo?

Ella más que nadie era consciente de lo vanidosa que la futura Blancanieves podía llegar a ser, y fue por eso que no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar el estado en el que se encontraba. Primero que nada, tenía el maquillaje totalmente estropeado, era evidente que estuvo llorando, tenía un par de hojas en su cabello, y la media destrozada en la zona alrededor de su rodilla izquierda.

—Apple, estás sangrando. —dijo notoriamente preocupada.

—Es sólo... —le faltaba el aire, ¿había estado corriendo todo el camino de regreso? —Me caí cuando venía para acá, creo que me raspé la rodilla.

—Huh, de acuerdo. —se levantó de la cama, tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño, normalmente nunca lo usaban. —Ponte algo más cómodo, vamos a curar esa herida.

Hubiera sido más sencillo usar magia, pero la curación no era precisamente su especialidad, temía empeorar más las cosas, así que prefirió optar por algo más tradicional.

Estuvo un par de minutos buscando lo que necesitaba, como no estaba tan segura de que tan mal estaba la herida, decidió abastecerse con varias cosas, era mejor ser precavida.

—¿Lista?

—Mhhm —asintió, tenía puesta su pijama, con la pierna de su pantalón ligeramente alzada. Su rostro ya estaba limpio de todo rastro de maquillaje, y el verla sin sus mejillas rosadas solo hacía más evidente la palidez de su rostro, incluso si en esta ocasión no era su palidez usual.

Una vez limpiada la sangre, en su mayoría ya seca, la lesión no se veía tan intimidante, no era algo que dejaría una gran cicatriz.

—¿Vas a contarme que pasó?

—Darling me besó.

La pelinegra estaba desconcertada, no sabía que tenía que ver eso con el estado de su amiga.

—Apple, ya hablamos de eso decenas de veces, no me digas que estás así por eso otra vez.

—No, no me entiendes. —acarició sus nudillos. —Estaba pasando el día con Darling en el bosque hoy, y nos besamos.

Raven no sabía si eso había aclarado la situación, o si por el contrario la había hecho más confusa. Durante los últimos días había visto a Apple con la Charming, y no parecían tener ningún tipo de problema, Apple no parecía tener ningún problema con el hecho de que fuera su príncipe azul.

—Eso es... genial, supongo.

—No, no lo es, ¿No estás escuchado? Nos besamos.

—Bueno, ella es tu príncipe azul ¿no? —por más que lo pensaba, no entendía que estaba mal. —Es normal que te bese, ¿no es así?, quiero decir, ella es el príncipe de tu cuento, eso quiere decir que ella es cómo...

—No tienes ni la menor idea de Raven. —soltó, su rostro alternaba entre el pánico y la furia. —Así no es como funcionan estas cosas.

—Bueno, perdón, yo no tomé la clase para princesas. —rió, parecía un clásico drama de Apple.

—Esto no es una broma. —soltó con enfado. —Todo mundo va a...

—Apple, calma, dijiste que estaban en el bosque ¿no? —se levantó para devolver a su lugar los productos médicos que usó momentos antes. —Si tanto te preocupa lo que los demás piensen solo no le digas a nadie.

—¿Qué...? —ahora era la de ojos azules quién estaba confundida. —¿No viste la transmisión de Blondie?

—¿Blondie? —ya estaba de regreso en la habitación. —No, no he tocado mi espejofono en un buen rato, estaba intentando hacer la tarea hasta que llegaste ¿Y que tiene que ver Blondie con esto de todos modos?

La rubia tomó su teléfono rápidamente, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que su búsqueda no dió ningún resultado.

—¿No... No está? —miró la pantalla durante unos segundos más.

—¿No está qué?

—El vídeo, no hay ni uno solo. —sus ojos recorrieron la pantalla, mientras su rostro se teñía lentamente con pánico. —Las redes sociales de Blondie, no hay nada, es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

—¿Qué?

—Darling rompió su espejopad, pero eso no explica porqué...

—Apple, no estoy entiendo nada. —se sentó a su lado en el suave colchón. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo... —su voz temblorosa se vio interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de los pasillos, había altavoces ubicados en toda Ever After High, en caso de que fuera necesario dar un aviso urgente incluso fuera de los horarios de clases.

—Apple White, a la oficina del director.

•••

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar, o algo así.

Su compañera de habitación se ofreció a acompañarla, probablemente al notar el estado tan decadente en el que estaba, pero si quién ella creía era la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta, él hecho de que Raven la acompañara solo empeoraría aún más las cosas.

Sus manos habían estado temblando durante todo el camino hacia la oficina del director, pero se sacudieron aún más conforme sus dedos acariciaban la perilla, indecisa en sí girarla o no, aún sabiendo que sólo estaba prolongando lo inevitable.

—¡Pastelito, me alegra tanto verte! —la mujer frente a ella tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojos, sonrisa que en circunstancias diferentes la habría puesto de buen humor, pero que en esta en especifico, le helaba la sangre.

—Hola mamá. —respondió con una sonrisa. Abrió su boca para decir el usual "¿Qué te trae por aquí?", pero definitivamente en esta ocasión no quería saber la respuesta.

—Milton, ¿podrías dejarnos a mí y a mi hija a solas? Por favor.

—Como usted pida, su majestad. —y acto seguido, el hombre salió de su propia oficina. Era el efecto que Blancanieves tenía en los demás, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó su madre, a la par que la sonrisa de su rostro se desvanecía, siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria. —¿No estás feliz de ver a mamá?

—Lo estoy. —se apresuró a decir. —Es sólo que... Tu última visita fue hace poco.

—Bueno, nunca es demasiado pronto para venir a ver a mi niña. — se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentada, e hizo un gesto a la más joven para que tomara asiento. —Un pajarito me dijo qué...

—No es lo que crees.

—¿No? —alzó su ceja con curiosidad, esperando que Apple continuara. —¿Cuál es exactamente la razón por la que crees que estoy aquí?

No obtuvo una respuesta. La rubia miró al suelo, sintiendo como los dedos de sus pies se retorcían por los nervios debajo de sus zapatos, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitar que su madre notara la nerviosa que estaba.

—Apple, querida —susurró su madre poniéndose de pie. —Una White nunca agacha la cabeza.

Alzó el rostro de la más joven diligentemente, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Insistió Snow.

—No mamá.

La mujer la miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera analizándola, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, sólo para tomar la palabra una vez más.

—Bien, yo por mi parte si tengo noticias. —la White más joven tragó saliva, su madre era ciertamente impredecible. —Planeo quedarme un par de días, ya sabes, para visitar mi alma mater.

—¿No te necesitan en el trabajo? ¿En el reino?

—Ay, cielito, no seas tontita, alguien más se encargará de cubrirme. —una sonrisa desdeñosa se formó en sus carnosos labios. —Estoy ansiosa por ver que haz hecho últimamente.

Pasó su mano por el hombro de su hija, dándole una palmadita. Siendo tan afectuosa como siempre, la madre perfecta, la reina perfecta, todo lo que Apple aspiraba, o lo que alguna vez llegó a aspirar a ser. La ilusión de la impecable Blancanieves se había desvanecido hace tiempo, no mucho quizá, hace unos meses en los juegos de dragones, cuando se dió cuenta que su madre no era la perfección encarnada como ella la creía, y como todos lo hacían, e incluso si desde entonces había evitado pensar en ello, en ese preciso instante era una de las dos cosas que llenaban su mente.

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir cariño, que hayas heredado la belleza familiar no quiere decir que no tengas que tener tus ocho horas de sueño.

—Hasta mañana mamá. —asintió, dándole un abrazo a la mayor.

—Descansa cariño. —cuando el abrazo se rompió Apple caminó tímidamente hasta la puerta de la oficina, dispuesta a salir. —Estoy orgullosa de que sigas tu destino al pie de la letra.

Ninguno de las dos dijo nada después de eso. La futura Blancanieves salió de la habitación con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Con los latidos de su corazón y el sonido de su propio peso caminando sobre el suelo de madera como única compañía, regresó hacia su habitación, donde su compañera la esperaba despierta, claro que lo hacía, Raven realmente se preocupaba por ella.

—Bien, tardaste poco. —dijo animada a ver a la rubia entrar por la puerta.

Realmente no era tan tarde, era obvio que Queen seguiría despierta, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la preocupación que la chica mostraba hacia ella la reconfortaba.

—Era mi mamá.

—Lo sé, estaba espiando con un hechizo. —confesó avergonzada, frotando su propia nuca.

La rubia alzó la ceja, en su rostro se formó una expresión de curiosidad, que segundos después fue reemplazada por una carcajada.

—Eres astuta. — dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama. —¿Entonces escuchaste todo?

—La mayoría. —lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar la había dejado bastante inquieta. —Sé que no es raro viniendo de mi, pero tu madre me da escalofríos.

Apple bajó la mirada, ciertamente hubo algo en esa conversación que fue inexplicablemente aterrador, y ahora estaba segura de que no era la única que lo creía así.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes porqué. —respondió, posando su mirada sobre la mas alta. —También me da miedo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—¿Qué se supone que debería? —gruñó, llegándose las manos al rostro para poder cubrir sus ojos. —Estoy segura de que ella ya lo sabe, por eso vino a Ever After.

—No parecía molesta, no del todo, así que no puede ser tan malo ¿no?

—No conoces a mi mamá. —sus uñas rascaban ligeramente la colcha, era algo que solía hacer cuando se sentía ansiosa. —Siempre mantiene todo bajo control, incluso si por dentro está furiosa conmigo, tiene que guardar las apariencias, tenemos que...

La más alta movió su mano hasta la de su amiga, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Apple —dijo, captando al instante la atención de la chica que estaba a punto de comenzar a divagar acerca de la monarquía de nuevo. —¿Sientes algo por Darling?

La rubia ladeó su cabeza, confundida por tal pregunta, pero la mirada en los ojos de Raven parecía sincera, y sabía que ella necesitaba una respuesta, quizá ambas la necesitaban.

—Ella es mi príncipe azul.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber qué sientes por ella.

La joven reflexionó un segundo, las palabras parecían rebotar de un lado a otro dentro de su mente, como una pequeña pelota de pin pong, sin lograr que su cabeza conectara con su voz para dar una respuesta.

—No estoy segura de sentir algo... romántico por ella. —confesó finalmente, insegura de estar usando las palabras correctas. —Ella... me besó, fue tan repentino, pero no quiero que mamá le haga daño.

Bajó su mirada e instantáneamente negó, sin duda no había terminado de explicar lo que tenía por decir.

—Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar con Darling ahora que TODOS saben que ella es quién me despertó. —sus manos se apretaron ligeramente en puños, mismos que Raven calmó con sus propias manos. —Quizá no... quizá no esté enamorada de Darling, pero ella me salvó la vida, y es tan dulce conmigo, no puedo simplemente dejarla a su suerte.

—Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Darling.—dijo finalmente, después del largo tiempo que permaneció callada. —Pero necesito que me expliques exactamente qué fue lo que pasó en el bosque hoy.

—Bueno —suspiró, teniendo el presentimiento de que sería un noche larga. —Tengo que contar todo desde el inicio.

•••

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, la mayoría de las luces en el edificio estaban apagadas. Grimm tenía un estricto toque de queda luego del incidente con su pequeña desaparición semanas atrás, pero no era nada que ella no pudiera burlar.

—Darling, cielos, estaba tan preocupada. —chilló su compañera apenas la vió entrar a la habitación.

El video del beso se había extendido como pólvora hace unas horas, e incluso si ahora era muy difícil encontrarlo, la mayor parte de la escuela ya lo había visto.

—¿Lo viste? —soltó de pronto, sin siquiera responder a las preocupaciones de su amiga.

La de gafas asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada de pena.

Sin darse cuenta, la alguna vez caballero comenzó a derramar lágrimas, derrumbándose una vez más, estaba harta de contenerse, y sabía que en el silencio de la noche, dentro se su pequeña habitación y con su mejor amiga como única espectadora, realmente no importaba cuanto llorara. Un guerrero no siempre tiene que fingir ser fuerte.

La castaña se acercó a consolarla, y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer en sus brazos, como si su cuerpo simplemente se estuviera desvaneciendo, si le quedaba alguna fuerza luego de tanto tiempo sin entrenar, era claro que no se estaba aferrando a su cuerpo en ese momento.

—Por favor no digas que todo va a estar bien. —susurró la Charming.

Fue una noche dura, quizá la más dura en mucho tiempo, ninguna de las dos durmió. Entre los sollozos de Darling y la preocupación de Rosabella por el estado de su amiga, la mañana llegó sin que alguna hubiera siquiera podido tomar una siesta.

Teniendo como único consuelo que era fin de semana, decidió quedarse en la cama el resto del día, tal vez planeando que haría con sus problemas, y por momentos, que haría para escapar de ellos, cada pensamiento que venía a su mente era más oscuro que el anterior, y odiaba sentirse de esa manera porque sabía que así no era ella, incluso cuando las cosas a su alrededor cambiaban tan rápido que ya ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era.

Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por el anuncio de una asamblea sorpresa, como si el día no pudiese ir peor. Al principio pensó en no asistir, incluso si había un pase de lista, no había castigo alguno con el que el director pudiera hacerla sufrir a este punto, o al menos eso quería creer.

Pero no tenía tan buena suerte, los profesores se encargaron personalmente de escoltar a los estudiantes, ¿era eso sí quiera posible? Probablemente no, quizá sólo en caso de una emergencia, las cosas siempre continuaban empeorando.

—¡Darl! —una voz familiar la llamó, el muchacho castaño corrió hacia ella, sujetando sus gafas para evitar que estas se cayeran. —Estoy tan feliz de verte... Daring dijo qué...

Pero su voz fue silenciada por la mirada triste de su hermana, ya había dejado más que claro que no quería hablar sobre Daring, al menos no en ese momento.

—Lo lamento. Lamento no haberte ayudado ese día. —volvió a hablar, esta vez poniéndose firme. —Quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, y quiero decir en todo, de verdad.

El muchacho esperaba una respuesta indiferente por parte de su hermana, apenas mejor que él por unos minutos, pero en su lugar obtuvo un abrazo, probablemente el primero proveniente de ella en mucho tiempo, y vaya que fue reconfortante.

—Entiendo, yo también estaba aterrada. —dijo apretando más fuerte la espalda de su mellizo. —Daring entrará en razón, sé que lo hará, pero creo que ahora tengo problemas más grandes.

Se separaron del abrazo y su hermano la miró, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Intentó continuar con la conversación, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos maestros que les indicaban fueran hacia el auditorio.

Los murmullos llenaban la habitación, algunos estudiantes aún llevaban puesta la pijama, incluso si los maestros les dieron la oportunidad de cambiarse, como en el caso de Darling y Rosabella, había quienes simplemente prefirieron ir así.

Pará cuando la voz de un hombre hizo, todos los estudiantes ya habían guardado silencio. El director Grimm comenzó con uno de sus típicos discursos, cosa que hizo a todos preguntarse si realmente era tan importante como lo hicieron parecer.

No fue sino hasta que la reina hizo acto de presencia, cuando el asunto comenzó a captar la atención de los presentes. Blancanieves tenía un anuncio que dar.

La reina malvada estaba prófuga.

La paz que había en la habitación se rompió, haciendo que le tomara varios intentos al director el conseguir calmar el barullo.

Si, la reina malvada había escapado, otra vez, aunque nadie tenía claro en qué momento había pasado.

Según Blancanieves, se dirigió a la escuela tan pronto se enteró de lo sucedido, tan sólo un par de horas atrás, pero había algo en la historia que no terminaba de convencer a Darling.

¿Porqué la reina se convertiría a sí misma en un blanco tan fácil? Lo más lógico era que en caso de emergencia, tomara a su sucesora y escapara a un lugar seguro. No tenía sentido alguno, era obvio que sus razones eran otras, y la caballero sospecha de que se trababa.

A unos asientos de distancia, Apple se encontraba igual de consternada, sin embargo, ella sabía más. Para empezar, su madre no había llegado hace un par de horas, sino el día anterior, y algo le decía que todo este asunto estaba directamente relacionado con ella y con cierta princesa se cabello platinado.

No era la primera vez que su madre mentía, pero esto sin duda alguna era descarado, y no entendía del todo cual era el objetivo de hacerlo.

Le dolía que su madre dijera mentiras, no sólo a ella, sino a todo el reino, le dolió la primera vez que descubrió que Blancanieves no era la mujer perfecta e inmaculada que todos creían, y le seguía doliendo entonces.

Pero tuvo que dejar de lado sus propios pensamientos al notar como su compañera sentada a su lado se ponía rígida, por un momento pensó que Raven había creído la mentira, pero luego notó cuál era la verdadera razón de su estado, su madre la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, claramente no estaba contenta con la reciente cercanía que Apple había formado con la hija de la reina malvada.

Tiró de la muñeca de su amiga, y luego le hizo un gesto para tranquilizarla, aunque no se explicaba porqué estaba tan nerviosa.

Después de aproximadamente una hora y media, dejaron a los estudiantes regresar a sus habitaciones. Se habían dicho muchas cosas en esa repentina reunión, entre ellas, se estipuló un toque de queda aún mas estricto que el que había antes, e incluso, solo por medidas de seguridad, ninguno estudiante podía abandonar las instalaciones de la escuela en lo que restaba del día.

—¿Está todo bien? —dijo tímidamente la rubia, conforme alcanzaba a su amiga en el pasillo.

—Creo que tu mamá está planeando algo.

—Si, yo también lo creo. —admitió con tristeza. —¿Qué hacemos?

—No creo que haya mucho que hacer por ahora.

—¿En serio crees que la reina malvada...? —preguntó la princesa.

—No lo sé. —continuaron caminando por el pasillo, aún quedaba un rato para llegar a su habitación. —Quiero creer que es otra mentira de tu madre... sin ofender.

La ojiazul asintió, dejando su mirada abajo, después de todo, su amiga estaba en lo correcto al sospechar de Blancanieves. Al levantar la vista, logró ver un rostro conocido cerca de ella. Darling Charming.

—¿Qué es...? —pero entendió que estaba sucediendo cuando giró su vista hacia la dirección en la que miraba Apple. —Oh.

—Deberíamos regresar a nuestra habitación.

—Deberías de ir a hablar con ella.

—¿Estás loca? —siguió caminando, dispuesta a evadir a la caballero en todo momento. —Si mamá me ve cerca de ella estará furiosa.

—Puedo hablar con ella si lo que te preocupa es tu madre. —se ofreció la pelinegra. —Así Darling no pensará que no le importas.

La princesa dudó un poco, pero finalmente aceptó. Tenía suerte de tener una amiga como Raven, estaba agradecida de finalmente poderla llamar una amiga.

—Bien. Entonces te veo en la habitación. —dijo tras dar un largo suspiro. —Y Raven, dile que... que no estoy molesta por ese beso.

Lo cierto era que no lo estaba, si, le preocupaba lo que Blancanieves pensara, le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había disfrutado ese beso hasta cierto punto, y quizá eso en lugar de molestarla, la asustaba.

La chica se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a los mellizos que estaban al otro lado del pasillo, quienes en realidad tenían como única cosa en común su apellido y la fecha de su cumpleaños, pues fuera de eso, eran completamente distintos en cuanto a aspectos físicos se refiere, Darling había heredado sin duda la mayoría de los rasgos de su madre, mientras que Dexter era más bien parecido a su padre.

—Darling, necesito hablar contigo un segundo. —se acercó a ella, e instantáneamente pensó que debió de haber saludado antes. —Hey, hola Dex.

El de gafas la saludo, ruborizado por el simple hecho de verla, incluso si habían tenido un par de citas en los últimos meses, seguía poniéndose nervioso al estar en presencia de Queen.

La muchacha se despidió de su hermano, no sin antes prometerle irlo a visitar para seguir poniéndose al día después. Estaba feliz de tener a Dexter de vuelta en su vida, incluso si aún era demasiado pronto para afirmar que lo estaba, quería ser optimista. Él incluso estaba de acuerdo con escuchar todas sus lindas anécdotas sobre sus citas con Apple, citas que no estaba segura de volver a tener algún día.

—¿Es sobre Apple? —dijo la caballero, antes de que su compañera pudiera hablar.

—Ella no está molesta contigo. —Afirmó, repitiendo las palabras dichas por su amiga. —Solo está preocupada. Cree que su madre podría intentar algo.

—¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella? —preguntó tímidamente, temiendo obtener la respuesta que ya suponía. —Ya sabes, con Apple.

—No lo creo. —respondió con pesar, viendo como la luz en el rostro de Darling se apagaba un poquito más. —No ahora, quizá haya que esperar un par de días.

—¿Blancanieves está planeando algo? —sonaba confundida, incluso si sabía muy bien que Blancanieves no era exactamente una santa. —¿Qué es?

—No estamos seguras, pero Apple piensa que es algo malo.

Darling concordaba, ella misma sabía que la familia White tenía cierta obsesión, si podía llamarse así, por seguir su destino al pie de la letra. Ni siquiera pudieron esperar a que Apple creciera para presentarla a Daring, he ahí la razón de sus pequeñas reuniones de juegos cuando niños, entre más pronto abrazara Apple su destino, mejor.

A pesar de ello, no estaba del todo segura que podría ser aquello que la mujer planeaba, aunque ella no la conocía tan bien como Apple, confiaba en su princesa, y estaba segura de que tenía sus razones para preocuparse.

—Está bien. —dijo finalmente, si tenía que esperar, lo haría. —Solo quiero saber que Apple está bien. Ella suele ponerse muy ansiosa.

—Está bien por ahora. —poco a poco los pasillos comenzaban a vaciarse, tenían que irse rápido, o alguien vendría a regañarlas. —¿Cómo estás tú? Apple va a molestarse si no le doy un reporte de como te sientes.

La primera respuesta que paso por su mente fue un "He estado mejor", pero alejó rápido esa idea de su cabeza.

—Estoy bien. —se limitó a decir. —Por favor dile que vaya a verme cuando podamos.

Esto último sonó casi como una súplica, cosa que enterneció el corazón de la de ojos violetas, llevaba un buen tiempo teniendo sus sospechas de que Darling sentía algo por la rubia de labios rojos, y le rompería el corazón decirle que la chica de sus sueños no sentía lo mismo, no podía hacerlo, y muy dentro de sí, deseaba que Apple tampoco lo hiciera, quería que la caballero tuviera la ilusión de ser correspondida, aunque fuera solo por un momento más, incluso si sólo estaba aplazando lo inevitable.

Muy en el fondo, Darling sabía que su enamoramiento jamás sería correspondido, pero el ignorar esos pensamientos por el bien de su felicidad momentánea era algo que se le daba muy bien, y pensaba seguir haciéndolo cuanto tiempo le fuera posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes, entré a la escuela esta semana, y la tarea me está matando, por suerte hoy acabé todo lo que tenia pendiente y pude terminar el capítulo.
> 
> Tengo que admitir que no es tan extenso como quería que lo fuera, pero dejé un par de cosas fuera para incluirlas en el próximo capítulo, que esperemos tenga listo pronto.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leer, en especial a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia hasta este punto. 
> 
> -Moningusuta.


	13. Páginas cruzadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my non-Spanish speaking readers, I decided to translate the story into English.
> 
> It is only available up to chapter 5, but soon it will be on par with the original version.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675487/chapters/72967362

La rubia daba vueltas en su cama, teniendo el techo como única vista, pues se había alcanzado de mirar el mismo punto fijo en la ventana. No es que el paisaje no fuera bonito, de hecho, tenían probablemente la mejor habitación en toda la escuela, por obvias razones. Pero se había cansado de mirar a través del cristal.

—¿Todavía no te cansas de tener mirar hacía arriba? —preguntó su compañera con una risita.

Habían pasado apenas unas horas, pero entre mas pensaba en ello, más se aburría, y estaba muy segura de que era un pensamiento que compartía con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué haces tú para matar el tiempo?

La muchacha se movió hacía su costado, para revelar el pequeño cuadro que estaba pintando, para su mala suerte, era ese maldito paisaje que ya había admirado un millón de veces.

—Lindo. —dijo apretando los labios, pero no mintiendo del todo. Era cierto que las habilidades artísticas de Raven eran admirables, y quizá ella era la única capaz de que ese paisaje de pareciera un poco menos hostigante.

—¿Cómo crees que se la estén pasando los demás?

—Deben de estar ocupados con sus asuntos. —Raven parecía un poco cortante con sus respuestas, pero lo atribuía a su concentración en el cuadro más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Regresó su vista arriba y suspiró, tal vez ella también necesitaba ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, cosa que de traducía a pensar que haría ahora que su madre había elaborado una especie de plan de ataque. Tan metódica e impredecible como lo era Blancanieves, era casi imposible saber del todo que estaba planeando, y de único que estaba segura era de que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Dos días. No se les permitió salir de las instalaciones de la escuela sino hasta dos días después, el lunes por la tarde luego de que las clases acabaran, aunque esto no era equivalente a que el toque de queda sería retirado.

—Deberías de hablar con Darling. —soltó Apple de repente, mientras el par se preparaba para su primera clase.

—No es seguro con mamá por ahí.

—¿Ese es el único motivo?

Sus músculos se tensaron. Raven la conocía bien, pero incluso sabiendo reconocer cuando mentía, no solía confrontarla de esa manera.

No mentía del todo, era completamente cierto que estaba aterrada de que su madre la descubriera hablando con la Charming.

—Ella estará bien si no aclaramos las cosas en un par de días. —dijo, finalizando así con la pequeña charla, puesto que inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

Habían pasado tan solo un par de clases cuando la suerte se puso en su contra. Pero en esta ocasión, algo peculiar había sucedido, el director Grimm en persona había ido a buscarla hasta el aula en el que se encontraba, cosa que no podía ser obra de nadie más que su madre.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—Desde luego que si querida.

Su madre estaba sentada en el escritorio del director otra vez, actuando como si le perteneciera, aunque de cualquier forma, en cierto sentido si lo hacía, ella era la reina, sin mencionar que también quien mayores donativos económicos brindaba a la institución.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Tendría que pasar algo para que quiera ver a mi adorable hija?

—No realmente, es sólo que estaba en medio de una clase.

—Cariño, siempre eres tan dedicada a tus estudios, pero descuida, ningún maestro dirá ni pio sabiendo que saliste de la clase para reunirte conmigo.

La rubia se quedó quieta, esperando a que su madre dijera algo mas, pero eso nunca sucedió. La mujer la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y con esa mirada fraternal que sus usualmente adornaba sus ojos.

—¿Está todo bien con el asunto de la reina malvada? —incluso sabiendo que lo más probable era que se tratara de una mentira, quería saber que tan lejos llegaría su madre con tal de extender su pequeña cortina de humo.

—Todo de maravilla, no hemos tenido noticias de ella. —inclinó su cabeza para indicarle que se sentara. —Pero no te dejaré solo aquí hasta que hayamos solucionado el problema.

Apple asintió, y tomó asiento en la silla frente a su madre. Movía nerviosamente sus dedos, acariciando estos mismo en un intento de calmarse, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, porque sabía que las mentiras de su madre no llevarían a nada bueno.

—Pero bueno, si hay una razón por la que te llamé aquí, —continuó. —No quisiera quitarte demasiado tiempo de clase, así que quería agendar un pequeño almuerzo esta tarde cuando tus clases terminen.

—Desde luego mamá, pero si eso era lo que querías decirme, pudiste simplemente mandarme un mensaje. —sugirió con una risita nerviosa.

—No seas ridícula cariño, desde luego que nunca me perdería una oportunidad para verte.

Sabía que su madre no estaba siendo honesta del todo, y no solo con el asunto de la reina malvada, porque lo cierto era que Blancanieves no acostumbraba pasar demasiado tiempo de calidad con su hija.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —levantó diligentemente su vista hasta encontrase cara a cara con su madre. —Casi es hora comer.

—Claro, claro, la primera comida es la más importante del día, ve con tus amigos.

La menor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio un gesto de parte de Blancanieves, indicando que debía de sonreír aún más.

—Y cariño —interrumpió la castaña cuando Apple ya tenía su mano sobre el picaporte. —Saluda a Daring de mi parte.

No dijo nada, y salió de la habitación, sintiendo como su piel erizaba. Continuó con su camino hasta llegar al comedor, no estando muy segura de donde sentarse, al final terminó ocupando el lugar junto a Raven, cosa que era poco común, porque aunque eran buenas amigas, solían serlo en su habitación, y no en público.  
La mesa de los Royals estaba donde siempre, pero necesitaba una amiga con quien hablar. Se había debatido mucho si debía de acudir a Briar o a Raven, pero al final se decidió por su compañera de habitación, después de todo, era quien mejor conocía la situación que estaba viviendo.

—Hey. —saludó Queen con una sonrisa, ignorando lo extraño que le pareció la presencia de la rubia en su mesa.

—Hola —la voz de la chica sonó, decaída, en un tono casi tan bajo como un susurro. —¿Tienes un momento?

La mas alta asintió, y ambas caminaron hasta el punto mas remoto del lugar para así poder tener una conversación tranquila.

—Creo que mamá planea algo.

—Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación. —contestó desconcertada.

—Si, lo sé, es solo que —hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún fisgón prestando atención a su conversación. —Mamá me mandó llamar hace un rato, y se veía muy... Sospechosa.

—Apple, créeme que pienso tanto como tú que tu madre se trae algo entre manos, pero creo que estás siendo un poco paranoica. —puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

—Cómo sea, también tengo algo que decirte —continuó Queen. —Blondie no llegó a la clase hoy, solo comparto las primeras dos clases con ella, pero jamás llega tarde, y estoy algo preocupada.

La expresión de preocupación de Apple se desvaneció ante lo dicho por su compañera. Para ella, todo lo que estaba pasado era culpa de Blondie Lockes. Ella insistió en sacar a la luz la verdad de quien la había despertado, ella la siguió hasta su picnic en el bosque con Darling, y si nada de eso hubiera pasado, no estarían en esa situación en primer lugar.

Se quedó callada, porque realmente no tenía nada bueno, o al menos nada cortes y mucho menos nada empático que decir al respecto. La de cabello oscuro comprendió al instante el silencio, y aunque preocupada por la repentina actitud de Apple, no insistió con el tema.

Apple White era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, y el hecho de que se mostrara tan indiferente (y se atrevería a decir, incluso un tanto alegre) ante la sospechosa ausencia de quien una vez llamó su amiga, era sin duda preocupante, porque esa no era la Apple que todos conocían.

Desde hacia un tiempo que princesa había comenzado a desconfiar de su madre, y aunque Raven entendía sus razones, nunca creyó que llegaría un día en que Apple White tomara una postura así ante Blancanieves.

—¿Haz visto a Darling? —esta vez el nombre pareció despertar los sentidos de la rubia, quién habló de inmediato.

—¿Tampoco la viste hoy?

—Bueno, no, pero sólo comparto la última clase del día con ella.

La chica pareció relajarse un poco, parecía que después de todo, al menos si estaba preocupada por Darling.

—¿Cómo estaba la última vez que la viste?

—Igual de preocupada por ti de lo que tu lo estás por ella. —respondió con una sonrisa, provocando que Apple se avergonzara ante la idea de verse desesperada.

—Bueno, si la ves de nuevo dile que —pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo. —Dile que todo va a estar bien.

Eran palabras que ni siquiera podía decirse a sí misma, pero Darling había pasado por tanto últimamente que creyó que unas palabras de aliento de su parte la ayudarían a sentirse mejor, incluso si no era ella quien se las decía.

Ambas se fueron a sus siguientes clases con el estomago vacío, y se quedaron así durante el resto de la jornada escolar, que por suerte transcurrió sin ningún otro inconveniente.

Si bien Raven estaba preocupada por sus amigas, tenía confianza en que las cosas se resolverían, si algo le habían demostrado los últimos meses en Ever After High, era que finalmente había oportunidad para todo aquél que no deseaban seguir su destino como lo dictaba el libro.. Pero había un problema mucho mas grande detrás de todo el asunto, algo que Raven desconocía, pero que Apple sabía muy bien. Blancanieves no era una persona fácil de tratar, y si Apple era terca, su madre lo era aún más.

La tranquilidad que vino después no duró mucho. La princesa soltó un suspiro pesado cuando notó el auto de su madre frente a la entrada de la escuela, e incluso con sus excusas sobre tener tareas por terminar, no pudo zafarse de la reunión con su madre. Finalmente terminó cediendo, y de todas formas, tenía demasiada hambre como para seguir resistiéndose.

Subió al lujoso coche blanco, acomodándose en los suaves asientos junto a su madre, quién continuaba mirando su espejofono.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, pastelito? —inició Snow con la misma pregunta de siempre.

—Fantástica. —estaba tan acostumbrada a tener la misma conversación con su madre que las palabras salían casi de manera automática. —Y bien ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar para ir?

—Estaba pensando en ir a ese bonito restaurante en la villa al final del libro. —dejó el aparato de lado para por fin concentrarse en su hija. —Quiero ponerme al día con detalle contigo.

—Oh, bueno, no hay mucho que contar, sólo... ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Eso lo discutiremos cuando lleguemos al restaurante. —dijo finalizando así la conversación.

El corto camino se sintió como una eternidad, ninguna de las dos habló durante el trayecto. Apple encontraba bastante sospechoso que su madre quisiera tener una charla privada con ella en un lugar tan publico como lo era un restaurante. Sabía que Blancanieves tenía, a diferencia de ella, el suficiente auto control como para no perder los estribos en publico, y era por ello que su preocupación no llegó a más.

—Tengo algo muy importante de lo que hablar contigo. —soltó una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas a la mesa.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Seré directa cariño, he notado que últimamente tienes una relación muy... cercana con Raven Queen.

Su corazón dio un pequeño saltito cuando su madre comenzó a hablar, pero retomó su ritmo habitual cuando terminó la oración. De todas formas, estaba preocupada.

—Bueno, somos compañeras de habitación, al menos debemos tolerarnos ¿No es así? —una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios.

—Por lo que sé han hecho más que tolerarse. —no sabía a dónde quería llegar con esa conversación. —No apruebo tu amistad con Raven.

No supo que responder. Su madre estaba siendo muy clara, pero de alguna manera seguía sin comprender que estaba diciendo.

—Raven no es como su madre.

—Exacto, querida. —el cutre intento de Apple por defender a su amiga no pareció dar frutos. —Me temo que la joven Queen está llenando tu cabeza con ideas... un tanto liberales.

—Yo... no, Raven no tiene nada que ver con...

—¿Con qué? —su madre estaba jugando con ella, quería que las palabras salieran de su propia boca.

Se quedó callada, intentando contener su pánico, no podía simplemente explotar en un ataque de nervios en ese lugar, mucho menos frente a su madre.

—Escucha Apple, sé que esa chiquilla te dijo muchas cosas sobre tu destino, pero tu y yo sabemos que todo eso es mentira. —tomó la mano temblorosa de su hija que reposaba sobre la mesa. —Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que yo no tuve mis dudas alguna vez.

—¿En serio? —solía pensar en su madre como alguien que siempre tuvo las cosas muy claras, llegando a olvidar que alguna vez también fue una adolescente confundida sobre su futuro.

—Desde luego que si —deslizó su mano hasta tomar su cuchillo de mesa y tenedor, para proceder entonces a cortar un pequeño bocado de su filete. —Pero estoy segura de que mi princesa es mas astuta que su madre y no se dejará engañar por una Queen.

Estas ultimas palabras la dejaron confundida, y hasta cierto punto, con curiosidad, pero no solo suficiente como para atreverse a preguntar, al menos no a su madre.

Se limitó a comer, esperando que en cualquier momento su madre volviera a bombardearla con preguntas, pero el momento nunca llegó. No entendía del todo cual era el objetivo de Blancanieves, invitarla a almorzar para simplemente tener una charla excesivamente amistosa (comparada a las charlas a las que estaba acostumbrada) no parecía su estilo.

—Estaba pensando en ir de compras cuando terminemos. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias mamá, pero creo que ya no tengo suficiente espacio en mi clóset para más ropa. —lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de pasar mas tiempo con ella, en especial sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría insistir con el tema de Raven, o aún peor, con Darling.

—Tonterías cariño, nunca es demasiada ropa para una futura reina.

Como de costumbre, terminó haciendo lo que su progenitora quería, cosa que en esta ocasión no fue del todo negativa, pues consiguió comprar conjuntos bastante lindos.

—¿Un helado? —preguntó la mujer.

—No me dejabas comerlos cuando era niña.

—Eso fue hace mucho, ahora eres toda una señorita. —exclamó mientras caminaban a la pequeña heladería. —Ya eres capaz de limpiar tus propios desastres.

Era la misma heladería a la que había ido con Darling tiempo atrás, ese bonito local que siempre tenía música clásica de fondo.

—Menta con chocolate. —dijo la mayor, observando el cono de su hija. —Creí que no te gustaba.

—Una amiga me hizo cambiar de opinión. —Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció de pronto en su rostro ante la memoria de Darling con la mejilla llena de helado.

—Ya veo.

Comenzaba a creer que el día no fue tan malo, con la excepción de su pequeña charla acerca de la "mala influencia" de Raven Queen, su madre se había comportado de maravilla, era como volver a los años de su infancia cuando creía que lo que su madre decía era una verdad absoluta e inquebrantable. Se la había pasado tan bien que incluso se olvidó de revisar su espejofono durante el resto del día.

—Es tarde, creo que debería de volver a la escuela. —el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tal parecía que pasó mas tiempo fuera del que tenía estimado. —El director Grimm ha estado un poco estricto con el toque de queda últimamente.

—No creo que ese sea un problema, pero si quieres volver ya, entonces podemos regresar.

Desde luego que sabía que no era un problema, el director Grimm era una de las marionetas de su madre, incluso a veces ella misma se sentía como una, pero tenía que intentar, y por lo visto había funcionado.

El camino de regreso, si bien al principio igual de silencioso, se sintió menos tenso. Ambas eran bastante extrovertidas, pero no acostumbraban hablar más allá del constante interés de Snow por asegurarse que su hija fuera la mejor en todo ámbito posible.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo controlando tus nervios en el restaurante querida. —llamó la atención de la joven, quien hasta entonces pensaba que su madre no lo había notado. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, cada vez estás mas cerca de ser una gran reina.

Sus palabras dejaron una sensación agridulce en Apple. Estaba feliz de ser reconocida, pero no del todo. Siempre fue una niña nerviosa, al menos desde que tuvo memoria, no conocía otra manera de contener su pánico que no fuera reprimirse, y de vez en cuando, explotaba, en llanto, en gritos, mismos que en el castillo su madre nunca dejó pasar. Tan fría como la nieve misma, la solución de su madre a lo que en su momento consideraba rabietas, era obligarla a reprimirlo, y en lo personal, Apple creía que eso nunca la ayudó en lo absoluto, porque ya en su adolescencia seguía siendo la misma niña ansiosa que siempre había sido, aunque tal y como su madre decía, ahora lo ocultaba un poquito mejor.

La dejó a las afueras de la escuela, dándole la libertad de llegar hasta su habitación por sí misma.

—Uhm, mamá. —dijo, con un pie fuera del auto. —¿Dónde te estás quedando a dormir?

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso cariño, estoy segura de que ahora mismo tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte además de tu madre.

La muchacha asintió, y se despidió de su madre con una sonrisa. A esas horas, los pasillos ya estaban vacíos, el sol había caído, y el toque de queda había iniciado. Sacó su espejofono para ver de que se había perdido en las últimas horas, aunque con la reciente ausencia del blog de Blondie, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas.

Una llamada, dos llamadas, tres. Tenia siete llamadas perdidas de Raven, todas recientes, y en periodos de tiempo no muy distantes los unos de los otros. Sus sentidos se alertaron de inmediato, y durante unos segundos se debatió si devolver la llamada, o si ir a su habitación a comprobar que todo estuviera bien, finalmente se decidió por la segunda. Nada estaba bien, o más bien, nada estaba ahí, ninguna de las cosas de Raven, todo se había ido.

Marcó furiosamente el número de su amiga, pero no obtuvo respuesta, quería salir a buscarla, pero no sabía por donde comenzar. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas pálidas, y sin saber que hacer, se tiró al suelo desconsoladas.

Se quedó un rato más llorando, insegura de que hacer si no llorar. El sonido de sus sollozos era el único sonido que le hacía compañía en la enorme habitación a medio decorar, hasta que un golpecito en el cristal llamó su atención.

Quizá lo había imaginado, pero quiso revisar, solo para estar segura. Su primer instinto fue revisar el espejo, temiendo lo peor, pero para su alivio no había nada ahí. Entonces escuchó otro «toc toc», y comprendió de donde provenía aquel sonido tan peculiar.

Reconoció al instante el cabello plateado de Darling Charming, quien colgaba del marco de su ventana, y enseguida un millón de sentimientos la invadieron. Limpió sus lagrimas apresuradamente, y enseguida abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —salió de su boca casi de manera automática.

—Supe lo de Raven. —admitió, limpiando su ropa del polvo que tenía encima. —Lo siento mucho.

—¿Q-que? —su voz se quebró un poco, demasiado asustada de preguntarle que era exactamente lo que ella sabía.

—Hoy pasé el día con Dexter, y Raven lo llamó cuando la transfirieron de habitación. —Apple soltó un suspiro, aliviada. —Luego de eso fuimos a verla, y bueno, ella se veía igual de triste que tu.

—¿Sabes a dónde la transfirieron?

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de habitaciones vacías que hay aquí. Está en una muy lejos de la tuya, pero puedo llevarte mañana si quieres.

Apple asintió, y después le pidió a Darling que tomara asiento junto a ella en la cama, aún tenía mucho que procesar.

—Mis llamadas, ella...

—Probablemente tiene la batería muerta. —sugirió. —Aunque entiendo tu preocupación, también estaría aterrada si algo así me pasara con Rosabella.

—Tengo tantas preguntas...

—Quizá no sea la indicada para responderlas, pero puedo decirte todo lo que sé. —la chica la miraba con cierta tristeza en su rostro, probablemente estaba hecha un desastre por tanto llorar. —Me pidió que viniera a buscarte en la mañana, en caso de que ella no pudiera comunicarse contigo, pero quise venir antes, sabía que estarías... preocupada.

Apple pasó su mano por su propia mejilla, sintiendo la mascara para pestañas que ahora adornaba su rostro.

—Tu...¡Tu rompiste el toque de queda! —dijo en un momento de lucidez. —Si alguien se entera de que tú, oh no, si alguien se entera de que estás aquí...

—Nadie me vio subir, te lo juro.

La rubia no parecía convencida del todo, pero no había mucho que podía hacer al respecto.

—¿Subiste toda la torre para venir a verme? —preguntó luego de procesar sus palabras.

—Si, bueno... tuve un poco de inspiración de una historia que leí.

—Así no va el cuento. —dijo con una risita, pensando que su acto heroico se acomodaba mas bien a la historia de otra princesa.

—A veces hay que salirse del guion, ¿no?

De un momento para otro, su cuerpo se sintió mas liviano, como si una pequeña parte de su estrés se hubiera ido con la sola presencia de la caballero.

—Creo que debería de irme. —dijo luego de hacerle compañía en silencio durante un buen rato. —Me alegra mucho que estés mejor que cuando llegué.

Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada, Darling la había encontrado en un estado deplorable, al menos ya había limpiado el maquillaje que quedó esparcido por su rostro.

—Espera. —la llamó cuando se estaba levantando. —Uhm, podrías... ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más?

La de cabello platinado asintió en silencio, y regresó a sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

—¿Te importa si me acuesto a tu lado? —la pregunta de Apple la dejó helada unos segundos, pero desde luego no rechazó su propuesta.

Recostó su cuerpo en el confortable colchón relleno de plumas, las telas que lo cubrían eran tan finas como las había imaginado, aunque no era como si las imaginara muy a menudo. La rubia se acostó apenas a centímetros de ella, ambas volteando frente a frente.

—Raven y yo hacemos esto todo el tiempo. —susurró, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. —Hablar de... ya sabes, cosas, hasta quedarnos dormidas.

—Suena lindo. —admitió Darling, cualquier cosa que hiciera sonreír a su princesa, la hacía sonreír a ella también.

—Lo es —sus palabras salieron de su boca casi como un suspiro. —Lo era, supongo.

—Estoy segura de que Raven puede venir a visitarte de vez en cuando. —dijo en un intento de animarla, al notar como su sonrisa se apagó de repente. —Ya sabes, tiene esos geniales poderes de transportación.

—No le digas que te dije esto, pero —musitó intentando contener una risita. —Incluso con sus poderes completos, no diría que Raven es la mejor controlándolos.

—De todas formas, seguramente ella va a encontrar una manera de llegar a ti ¿No es así?

—Si, creo que tienes razón. —una sonrisa aún más cálida apareció en sus rostro, y esta vez se quedó ahí hasta que se quedó dormida.

Pronto lo único que Darling podía distinguir en el ambiente era el dulce sonido de los latidos tranquilos de Apple, y su respiración suave. No quería irse y dejarla ahí, se veía tan vulnerable, tan preocupada por su futuro incierto como ella se sentía semanas atrás, simplemente no podía abandonarla.

La miró con ternura hasta que sus propios parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, y finalmente, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente pude terminar el capitulo!
> 
> He estado ocupada escribiendo otro fanfic, de un fandom diferente.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido la historia en los últimos meses. Personalmente escribir este capitulo fue una montaña rusa de emociones para mi, espero que también lo sea para ustedes leerlo, y tengan por seguro que no será el último de este estilo. Estoy escribiendo esto a las cuatro de la mañana, pero me gustó bastante el resultado final. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me dejen todas sus opiniones en los comentarios.


End file.
